A Warrior's Path
by Michelle18
Summary: AU. All is well on Earth or would be if the Briefs cousins would get along and everyone would stop treating Pan like a little kid. Zarah, clashes with everyone, a loner by habit but what can one expect when his dad is 17. Complete!
1. Chapter One Secretary

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonballz but all original characters are mine

AN: Approx. eighteen years later after _A World of Saiyans._

****

A Warrior's Path

Chapter One

A new secretary entered the famed Capsule Corporation building that not only produced the most sophisticated technology known to man but was also rumored to house the cutest guys on earth.

"You must be Terry."

Terry glanced up to see her new supervisor watching her with a raised brow. The woman was an imposing red head with sharp green eyes and a crisp pantsuit.

Flushing red, she quickly bowed, "Yes, I am Terry Britham."

"Right, this way please," the tall red head confidently managed the maze-like hallways.

"You will take all of Tom's calls and make or break his meetings on his command. You will file his papers and keep them carefully organized. If for any reason you are found incompetent in your duties then you will be fired, is that clear."

The red head paused, in front of a door.

"Crystal," Terry smiled weakly.

"Good, this will be your work . . . space . . ."

Terry watched her supervisor trail off as her hard green eyes softened and a slight blush grace her cheekbones.

Curious to see what could cause such a reaction in her supervisor, Terry turned and her heart jumped into her throat.

Walking down the hallway, in a heated argument were two of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen.

One was slightly taller than the other and sported a head of lavender hair. He wore a tailored suit, which showed of his distinctly manly physique and taste. This was a man of restrained passion.

The second male was darker though no less in shape. With a head of black spikes, cropped close gave him more of a wild edge. His clothes were a bit more casual than his companion but seemed to suit him as he gave off an almost animal like energy.

Though, both had striking blue eyes.

"Zarah, it's impossible," the man with light purple hair said forcefully as if he were trying to drive in a point.

"You've said that to me before, Trunks, and we succeeded," Zarah, the black-haired man, snapped back.

Terry couldn't take her eyes off of them even though they had passed by her. She only regained control of her eyes when they turned a corner, still knee-deep in their disagreement.

"Forget it new girl," her supervisor sighed with regret, "They're the Briefs boys and they don't exactly date. President Trunks Briefs and Zarah Briefs . . . such a waste."

"Why don't they date?" Terry became visibly upset at this information.

"Beats me but they both have my number," a rueful smile crossed the red head's lips.

Terry frowned as she realized a very important fact, "You said that Trunks was the president of the company . . . What exactly does Zarah do?"

An amused smile, "Everything. He does his own experiments, research, management, and he even answers his own phone. Anything you can think of he can do, the Briefs are lucky he's related to them because if he wasn't then he'd be a hell of a competitor."

**

Zarah wasn't happy.

Trunks had vetoed his plan to build a new microchip that had unlimited storage capacity.

__

Impossible he says, Zarah growled to himself, _It can't be done he says. I'll show him it can be done!_

Zarah glared out of his office window and wondered for the thousandth time if he had made the right choice to work for his cousin. His parents had objected strongly to such an action, though for very different reasons.

His mother, Ava the Princess of all saiyans twin to his Uncle Vegeta, had been outraged that he should choose to work for a living like a human rather than just carving out his space in the world like a true saiyan. His dad, 17, was just confused to why he would put himself in such a stressful situation when he could be having fun.

Zarah rubbed his forehead, _Fun? What was that again?_

The half-saiyan chuckled to himself, and if that wasn't enough his mother had decided he was in need of a mate.

__

As if I have time for a woman, Zarah sighed as he let his tail uncoil from his waist and flicked it absently.

"Well, back to work," Zarah narrowed his eyes at his schematics, "Now, how to word this so Trunks will agree to at least a prototype."

Excitement entered his blue eyes as a different angle occurred to him. He sat down quickly and scribbled out the idea before he lost it to the wind.

With a toothy grin, Zarah lifted the proposal triumphantly and answered himself as he had a thousand times before.

Yes, he had made the right decision.

Just the satisfaction from thwarting his cousin Trunks was worth all the stress and the rush from one of his ideas going global . . . Well, that took up the rest, the slack, and practically stored itself if he should feel down for any reason.

Zarah ran out of his office and into the stairwell where he just jumped into the middle of the room and allowed himself to fall for thirty floors.

"Bra!" Zarah threw open the door to her private lab in the basement.

A blue head of hair lifted and glanced over her shoulder at him.

"He agreed?" Bra's voice revealed her surprise that Trunks would actually say yes to one of their ideas.

"No," Zarah scowled before his expression lightened, "but I came up with a proposal he can't refuse."

Bra lifted a blue brow, "What? Are you going to show my mom? Trunks still hasn't forgiven you for the last time you did that."

Zarah rolled his eyes.

"I only did it once and he benefited for it in the end so I don't see what his problem is."

Bra laughed, "Except for the fact that you went behind his back, forced his hand by making him answer to his mommy, and made us all wealthier in the process."

"Right, there shouldn't be a problem," Zarah shrugged.

"Ah huh," Bra smiled, "Let me see your proposal."

Zarah handed her the paper.

"This is brilliant Zarah," Bra sped-read the paper, "but why would Trunks agree to it now."

"Because you will propose it to him," Zarah watched her head snap up.

"What? No way, I invent things. I do not deal with the business end, you know that."

Bra frowned, _I will not budge. No matter what he says?_

"Come on, Bra, he will at least listen to you. He's mad at me right now," Zarah pleaded, imploring her with his blue eyes.

Bra closed hers, "Why can't you guys get along?"

"Why can't you get along with Sasoli?" Zarah quipped, referring to his twin sister.

Bra glared at him, "Don't go there."

"Then will you do it?" Zarah stuck his hands in his pocket, in a gesture he had picked up from his dad.

"Fine," Bra nodded and clapped her hands, "But only if you go out with my friend."

Zarah's face dropped, "What?!"

"You heard me."

"Fine, deal." Zarah stuck out his hand.

"Deal." Bra shook his hand.

**

Trunks grumbled to himself as his secretary rambled about security measure this and marketing that.

It just wasn't fair.

How come he got stuck with all the paper work while Bra and Zarah got the freedom to do whatever the hell they wanted?

As if it wasn't bad enough he and Zarah didn't get along on a regular basis, but then his cousin had to push the envelope at work. On a usual day Trunks would have to do maybe an hour of paper work, if he was lucky. However, when Zarah was zipping from station to station he could single-handedly add four more hours to Trunks' workload, again if he was lucky.

"Shelly," Trunks interrupted his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. President?" She waited, pen poised ready to grant his every request, literally.

"Send a memo to Zarah telling him to get a secretary ASAP or else I will fire him, I don't care what my mom says," Trunks frowned, letting Shelly know he was completely serious this time.

He had joked before about firing his cousin but all in play, especially when Zarah responded saying he would overthrow the President first. This was no friendly banter between family, not this time.

"Right away, sir," Shelly nodded, and went to her smaller office.

"Good," Trunks sighed as he started his paper work, "I need someone else to regulate his movements. I am not his damn babysitter."

With a lighter mood, Trunks actually smiled as he signed paper, a secretary would cut his work in half.

**

Zarah chewed his lip as he thought about the deal he had made with Bra. Why would she ask such a bizarre thing of him? She knew he did not do well with one-on-one encounters.

Whether it was because of his antisocial parents or just him, he had no idea. Even when he was young he tended to stay away from the majority like his parents and Uncle Vegeta. So when his twin sister, Sasoli, took of to go play with Goten and Trunks; he could be found with his cousin Bra.

True, he would spar with Trunks and Goten but that was really about the extent of their peaceful contact.

Zarah laughed as he entered his office that is if you considered sparring a peaceful thing.

With a smile still on his face, he leaned down to pick up his jacket when a piece of paper on his desk caught his eye.

He frowned, he always kept his office neat as a pin and twice as organized. This piece of paper meant two things. One, somebody had been in his office, and two, without this evidence he would never have known.

He wasn't sure what disturbed him more. He filled his lungs and smelled the intruder's scent faintly, he should have detected it immediately.

This was another reason why his mother didn't like his job. He could hear her now, a warrior is never caught off guard when away from home base. Then his dad would jump in with, yeah because then they would never live it down. Then, they would argue over the finer points of nothing.

He picked up the paper and read it. With a growl, he crumpled the memo with barely restrained fury.

"Over a fucking secretary!" Zarah snarled, and threw the paper into the trash.

Honestly, Trunks was just too much. His cousin knew that he had tried having a secretary before and had almost killed her on accident. Stupid girl! What had she been thinking about when she had surprised him by draping herself on his shoulders?

Zarah frowned puzzled, he had nearly snapped her neck when he realized she wasn't an enemy who was trying to kill him. Then came the lawsuits and the endless bickering with Trunks.

Oh no, Zarah didn't like secretaries at all. Even before the incident, as he liked to call it, she had constantly tailed him asking what was he doing, where was he going, and, the question the pissed him off to no end, why didn't he date. It was no wonder he had almost killed her, even if it was on accident.

And now, Trunks wanted him to have another one. His cousin was doing this on purpose, to torture him.

For the hell of it, Zarah ran up the stairs to the roof about forty floors or so. Zarah wasted no time as he blasted off the building, he headed to the forest near the lake he knew as home, or more accurately his sanctuarary.

**

"Remember Pan, having saiyan blood isn't enough. One must live the life of a warrior to be truly happy," Bardock instructed his great grandchild.

He still could not get over how different it was to be on earth and almost found it hard to relax. On planet Vegeta, a warrior's free time was a precious thing and was to be enjoyed to its fullest extent whether it was five days or five minutes. But here . . .

It was the opposite, or at the least that was how it seemed to Bardock. Peace was disgustingly plentiful and true battle hard to find. Though sparring with his grandsons and son took off a lot of the edge but . . . it just wasn't the same.

And the more the peace dragged on the more Bardock became tense. It was one of the reasons he headed to Capsule Corp. where his prince let him use the gravity room. It was in this place that, with the right setting, life and death became a factor, the craving was fulfilled.

Only Prince Vegeta understood.

"But Grandpa Bardock!" Pan whined, "How does acting like a warrior stop everyone from treating me like a little kid?"

Bardock lowered his brow at his youngest relation.

"Because a warrior is anything but childlike."

Pan frowned, "So how do you become a warrior?"

Bardock laughed.

"One cannot just become a warrior, one must be a warrior."

"That doesn't help me," Pan crossed her arms impatiently.

Bardock's lips lifted slightly at the corners.

"It is not my job to help you Pan. You wish to be a warrior then you must find your own path."

Bardock smirked at her before turning to look at his modest house. It was a small two-bedroom house with all the utilities, more and less than he had at home. He was happy there near his son.

"Kakarot, Gohan, and Goten are all warriors, unconventional true but all the same. Prince Vegeta and Princess Ava' families are more traditional while I am a warrior of old."

"Princess Ava? Who is that?" Pan asked.

Bardock blinked at her then shook his head, bemused. _A saiyan not knowing the royal family . . . I never thought I'd see the day._

"Never mind," Bardock sighed, as he realized the sun was retreating to the moon. 

"Return to your sires, girl, our time has expired."

Bardock turned his back on her and started the short trek to his house.

"Girl?! I'm eighteen years old!" Pan declared hotly at his retreating back.

"Then you are old enough to find your own path."

The words floated to her on the wind as the door shut behind her Great Grandfather Bardock.

Pan stalked home through the forest on the mountain. With one thought on her mind.

__

I am going to show everyone that I am not a baby and deserve to be taken seriously! Pan promised herself as she saw her home in the distance parked directly next to her Grandma Chichi's house.

__

I am not a little girl any more, I'm a woman, Pan nodded to herself as she entered the house.

"Pan?" Her dad glanced up at her from his book, "Where have you been?"

"At Grandpa Bardock's," Pan shrugged as she kept walking to her room.

She paused as she heard her Uncle Goten talking on the phone.

"Oh yeah! She said that!" Goten gasped into the receiver.

Her Uncle would do this sometimes so Grandma Chichi wouldn't ease drop on his conversations. He had a deal with her dad, Uncle Goten would pay the phone bill and her dad would let him make all the calls he wanted.

"What?! But you have to go!" Goten paused, "I am just going to have to kidnap you for the day. . . Capsule Corp. will be ok."

Pan crossed her arms, _so he's talking to his friend Trunks._

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow," Goten smiled and hung up the phone.

"Hey Uncle G," Pan grinned as he jumped.

"Oh, hey Pan, I didn't see you there."

"So you're going to Capsule Corp?" Pan asked, she had always wanted to go see the famous building.

"Um, yeah," Goten winced, "Don't tell my mom, ok, she keeps trying to make me get a job there."

Pan smiled with her hands on her hips, "Sure Uncle Goten . . ."

Goten released a sigh of relief, "Thanks Pan I really--"

" . . . On one condition." She finished.

"Oh come on Pan," Goten pleaded.

Pan crossed her arms.

"Fine, what's your condition?"

"You take me with you to get Trunks," Pan said triumphantly.

"Oh, that's it. Sure ok, no problem but you can't go with us afterwards ok?"

Pan nodded.

"All right, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 8:30." Goten grinned and waved good-bye.

Waving back, Pan continued her journey to her room and plopped on her bed.

__

You must find your own path, Bardock's words echoed in her head.

"My own path," she whispered to her ceiling, "but how do I know when I've found it?"

**

Zarah landed in front of the cave he lived in with his family, or more accurately with his parents. Sasoli was off on a self-purge, as his mother liked to call it. Personally, he thought she just inherited the wandering gene from his parents that he, himself had missed.

"Zarah?" His dad came out from behind a closet.

"Dad? What are you--"

"Shhh!" 17 interrupted, glancing around quickly, "Your mom is on a warpath."

"What did you do now?" Zarah sighed as 17 tried to look affronted and failed.

"Oh, nothing. I just mention that--"

"He thought I had gained weight," Ava's voice came from behind Zarah, "What a loyal son, finding the father for the mother to kill."

She had a pleased expression on her face and a deadly threat in her eyes.

Zarah took his cue and bowed out gracefully but he didn't retreat too far. He was deeply curious as to why his father would say such a thing, his mother was always in perfect shape.

17 grinned at his wife sheepishly and untangled himself from the closet.

"Now Ava--"

"Don't you dare 'now Ava' me, Android!" Ava growled at him, backing him up against the wall.

"But I didn't mean it," 17 pleaded, though Zarah could see the amusement in his father's eyes.

Zarah smiled, his parents had an odd relationship that was only topped by his Uncle Vegeta's. His father either had a death wish when it came to his mom or he really just got a kick from making her angry. His mom didn't help, she took the bait every time.

"Then why did you say it!" Ava was know nose to nose to her husband.

"I was just curious--"

"Curious!" She exploded.

Zarah watched his father get the look in his eye, he knew that look well. It was the look that said 'ok, enough is enough, I'm not playing anymore.'

"Ava, if you want to know why I said it then please find your mute button."

Ava crossed her arms while maintaining her deadly glare.

"I was just curious what would happen if I mentioned something that is considered human taboo. Most women would have reacted the same way you have which leads me to believe that despite your lofty saiyan claims that you are just as concerned with your appearance as any other human female."

17 recounted with thoughts coldly, while backing up his wife to the opposite wall.

Until, at least, she planted her feet in the middle of the room, and refused to budge any farther.

"So you're saying that my interest is only about physical appearance?" Came the disgusted response from his mom.

"Well, why else the misdirected anger," 17 raised a brow.

"Misdirected," Ava snorted, "Your implications of weight gain imply I have gotten lazy and have lost my edge as a warrior. Why wouldn't I be angry?"

Amusement entered 17's eyes again, "You took offense for an entirely different reason. This makes me wonder if I should ask you how old you are."

Zarah's eyes widened slightly in alarm as he watched his mother smile.

"You should know the answer to that, Android, Vegeta is my twin," Ava turned away from her mate to face her son.

"Zarah, when are you going to quit this . . . job?" She lifted a brow at him.

Zarah didn't say anything, it was a trap. One she always laid when he came home to see if or when he would fall for it because the day he did would signal the death of his saiyan pride. Then honor bound she would have to kill him, of course, this was a great exaggeration of tradition. The most she would ever do is beat the hell out of him until he agreed to become a warrior again.

"Hey, that was a cop out!" 17 exclaimed, surprised she would pull such a stunt, "You didn't answer me."

"You didn't ask me," his mother ignored him, "Zarah, you will spar with me."

Zarah nodded his acceptance.

She smiled with genuine pleasure as she walked out of the cave they called home.

Zarah took off his jacket while aiming a narrow look at his dad.

"Why do you have to get her so worked up?"

17 smiled, "You wouldn't like the answer. Besides, you'll understand once you get married."

"Dad!" Zarah glanced at the opening of the cave, "I hope she didn't hear you. The last thing I need is another lecture about finding a mate . . . wife."

"What's wrong, Zarah?" 17 frowned at his son, "You seem more tense than usual."

"Trunks is making me get a new secretary," Zarah grimaced.

"Oh, I see," 17 shook his head, "Well, the easiest thing to do is get one and scare her away."

Zarah paused as he changed his clothes.

"Why?"

"Because," a sly glint entered 17's eyes, "Then she'll refuse to work for you and tell all her secretary friends about you. It can't be helped if they refuse to work with you."

"I'll consider it. Oh and Dad?" Zarah glanced over his shoulder as he started to leave the cave.

"Yes?"

"I really don't advise you to ask mom how old she is," Zarah ducked out of the cave but he still could hear his father's laughter.

End of Chapter One

AN: Alright guys and gals! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter Two Visitor

****

Chapter Two

"Pan! Pan!"

Goten called from outside her room and throwing small pebbles. He really didn't want to wake up Videl, she wasn't always the happiest person in the morning. He didn't have to worry about Gohan since he had a teaching job.

"Pan!"

The window opened a sleepy Pan glanced out.

"Uncle Goten?" She yawned.

"Are you coming or not?" Goten stole a glance at his watch.

"Hmm," Pan rubbed her eyes, "Go where?"

"Capsule Corp.?" Goten supplied, he had made a promise to take her or else he would have just said nowhere and let her go back to sleep.

Pan snapped awake.

"One second," she disappeared.

Goten sighed at his niece, she could be such a pain.

"Incoming," Pan jumped out of her second story building.

Goten was glad she wore something business like, well, with the exception of her orange bandana.

They both got into his car and started to the city.

He shrugged, he'd give her his pass and say he forgot his, the people at Capsule Corp. would let him in. They knew he was Trunks best friend and it wouldn't be the first time he had lost his pass.

"Here Pan," he handed her the paper, "Give this to the people at the door and they'll let you in. It will also give you access to the whole building except for the restricted areas. Bra has her lab in the basement if you would like to visit her while we're there. Don't stay too long if you decide not to talk to Bra, because that pass is to see Trunks and when we leave than the pass becomes invalid."

Goten gave her a very serious look as he entered the city.

"And if they catch you then it will look suspicious and you might be questioned by security."

"Are you serious?" Pan was wide-eyed.

Goten nodded, "Yeah. They take security very seriously, they might think you're a spy and arrest you so be very careful."

A wry smile, "I don't want to explain to both our moms the reason you ended up in jail."

"I'll be careful Uncle Goten," Pan nodded.

"Right, and remember no restricted areas. The only ones allowed access to those are the Briefs and a few selected personal."

Pan frowned, was this trip going to really be worth all this trouble?

**

Terry took a corner sharply and let out a startled yelp as she collided with someone.

"I'm sorry," she dropped to the floor to pick up all the files she dropped.

A second pair of hands joined hers and helped.

"You should be more careful," a masculine voice replied.

Terry glanced up to see one of the two men she had seen the other day. the wild one . . . Zarah . . .

"Zarah!" A voice called.

She watched the black-haired man's face harden as he handed her the files he had picked up.

"Are you a secretary?" His eyes bore holes into hers.

"Yes," she answered helplessly.

"Stay here," he ordered as the President caught up to them.

Terry hesitated, she was going to be late for the meeting with Tom but . . . she couldn't refuse the man who could get her fired.

"Zarah," Trunks eyed his cousin as he straightened, "Have you found a secretary yet?"

"Yes, this girl," Zarah grabbed her arm and pulled her in between them.

"Is she qualified?" Trunks relaxed marginally.

"Should be," Zarah shrugged, "She already works here."

"What?" Trunks frowned, "Is this true?"

Terry nodded, "Yes, I'm Tom Fold's secretary . . . or at least I was . . ."

She trailed off uncertainly.

"Tom?" Zarah turned the name over in his mind, "Doesn't sound familiar, he must not be important."

"You just can't steal someone else's secre-"

"Trunks," Zarah interrupted, "You told me to find a secretary. I found one. If you have a problem than you can just forget about the whole thing."

Terry's gaze flickered back and forth between the two nervously. These two men were the head honchos of the company and no one wanted to be stuck in the middle.

"Fine," Trunks said in a tight-lipped smile, "She's yours but if she should quit regarding any strange behavior on your part then you too will suffer consequences."

She watched the President walk away with an irritated gate. With a small amount of fear she turned to her new employer.

"Come on," he turned his back on her, "I'll show you where your new office is and then you will move your stuff there."

"Yes sir," she followed him closely when he did the most unexpected thing.

He laughed.

"Sir?"

"Trunks didn't look too happy, did he?"

Was the amused reply.

"No sir, he didn't."

"Hn. I didn't think so either."

He tossed a grin over his shoulder full of white teeth.

Terry smiled, her new boss didn't seem to bad after all.

**

"All right Pan, I am going to go first," Goten whispered, "While all the people are scrambling to let me through despite not having a pass, you flash yours, and, hopefully, we won't have any problems."

"Where do we meet?" Pan whispered back.

"We don't," Goten winked, "Just try to look like you know where you're going. Everything is pretty well marked."

"Ok," Pan smiled, "Thanks Uncle Goten."

"No problem, Pan, anything for my niece."

Pan giggled as he threw an arm around her shoulders and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Uncle Goten!"

**

Zarah paced in his office restlessly. He had already helped the girl move her stuff and call this Tom person to let him know he had to get a new secretary. Now the only problem was what she was going to do for him.

Right now, she was just sitting in the small room connected to his office waiting for his command.

Also there was the problem that he was now stuck with her. Damn Trunks, he probably knew that Zarah had been planning ways to make her quit.

Oh well, Zarah had jabbed him back with the stolen bit. It was his move.

He gave up and went into the small office.

"What's your name?" Zarah glowered at her.

"Terry Britham," she squeaked.

"Don't worry, I am not going to eat you," Zarah lifted a brow slightly, when she seemed vaguely confused.

"What?"

"I thought the line was 'I don't bite'," she offered weakly, not really sure about correcting her boss.

Zarah grinned at that.

"But I do bite. Hard."

He saw her shudder and her cheeks tinted pink. _But why?_ He wondered, _I do._

"What did you do for Tom?" Zarah sat in one of her chairs, watching her curiously.

"I . . . " She seemed to gather her thoughts, "I did his research, filing, and I took his phone calls."

"Hn," Zarah shook his head, she was going to be worthless to him.

"I don't trust you to do these things for me," he told her bluntly, "So this is what is going to happen. You will answer the phone only if I happen to be away from the office or am otherwise unavailable."

Zarah thought for a moment, "You will also sign all papers before scanning them into the computer. You will then return the papers to me in the order received.

"I have a very complex filing system and I don't want it screwed up. In time, if you prove yourself, I might hand over that duty to you otherwise you will be nowhere near my files. Is that understood?"

Terry nodded.

"Any questions?" Zarah stood up.

"One," she lowered her head, "Um, what do I do if you have a visitor?"

"If I am not busy then let them in," Zarah shrugged.

"But how will I know if you're busy?"

"You'll know," Zarah narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "You'll know."

"Um, what would you like me to do when I am not scanning papers into the computer?" Terry lowered her eyelids at him.

Zarah studied her, did her voice lower or was it just him?

"Whatever you want, just refrain from bothering me."

Zarah bit his lip, "I'm going to work on my experiments."

"Will you need help?" She asked hopefully.

"No," Zarah opened a door to leave her office, "You don't have clearance."

"Yes sir," she lowered her head in submission.

"Hn," Zarah shut the door and headed to his domain in the building. The restricted areas were mostly filled with experiments from the Briefs'.

_Briefs_, Zarah entered a room with his latest idea on a table, _Thank you Aunt Bulma._

His Aunt Bulma had given him and his sister her last name. Kakarot, or Goku, was the only legal alien on the planet who had genuine papers saying he was a citizen or earthling. His Uncle Vegeta simply took his wife's last name since he rarely to acknowledge it anyway. His Aunt 18 took Krillin's last name and that was that.

However, neither of his parents had a last name nor inclination to get one. So, Aunt Bulma came through with a set of papers from both him and Sasoli should they need them and he needed them.

Zarah frowned thoughtfully at his work and progress experiment. Most wished to be invisible and all thought it was impossible but he wanted to make it a possibility. If successful than he and the company would be even more wealthy.

At the age of twenty-three he was already a millionaire, approaching billionaire. All he did was stick it in a bank account where any member of his immediate family could access it.

Well, except when he bought the forest they lived in. What his mother had claimed for hers years ago they now owned on paper. He had given the papers to his dad and had stuffed them quickly into a safe hiding place. They both knew is mother would not understand the necessity of going through the legal paces and would only become angry that they were forced to do so.

Zarah smiled as he lost himself in his only love, science.

**

Pan wandered around the huge building with a purpose she didn't quite feel. She was really in shock as she watched all the scurrying people run to meetings, brunch, and delivery of papers.

She had watched her Uncle walk by with amusement. All the women's progress had slowed to a halt until he left. What had surprised her was the comments afterwards.

"Who is that?"

"Didn't you know? He's the President's best friend."

"The President's best friend?"

"Good looking people have good looking friends."

"He's a hottie!"

"Anyone catch his name?"

"From what I hear from the door man, the name's Goten."

"Oh yeah?"

"Did you see that butt?"

Pan couldn't believe it! Her goofy uncle was considered a hunk! She would never look at her Uncle Goten the same way again.

"Excuse me," a low voice entered her ear, "Do you work here?"

Pan glanced up to see a man wearing a uniform with 'Security' stamped on the breast pocket.

"No," she took out her pass and handed it to him.

He glanced at the pass than at her, or more accurately her bandana.

"You're here to see President Trunks?"

Pan nodded.

"Interesting," he handed the pass back.

Unable to help herself she stopped him, "Why?"

"Oh," the man laughed, "It's just with that bandana, I would have thought you would be here for Zarah."

"Why?" Pan frowned, "I don't know . . . him?"

The guard grinned.

"Yeah, he just gets a visitor sometimes with a orange bandana. Except this guy wears it around his neck like a big bib."

"A bib?" Pan couldn't imagine it.

"Yeah, only this guy could pull it off without lookin' ridiculous."

"All right, thank you," Pan smiled.

"Oh miss, the President's office is that way," the guard pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh," Pan blushed, "I must have gotten turned around."

The guard nodded and went back to his station.

Pan quickened her step until she turned a corner.

"That was close," she mumbled to herself.

She scanned the hallway quickly for any other possible dilemmas.

The hallway was quiet.

_This is becoming more difficult than I bargained for_, Pan continued her expedition.

"President Trunks?"

Pan jumped as a female voice came out of the intercom.

"President Trunks please report to board room twelve."

"I guess that's my cue to find Bra or get lost," Pan made a quick decision, "Bra it is!"

She glanced around for a stairwell an found one on the far side of the corridor.

"So did you find my files?"

Pan stopped in her tracks. The voice was coming closer and she would be discovered.

Quickly, she ducked into the closest room to avoid detection. She didn't see the 'Restricted Area' sign on the door.

Willing her heart to stop pounding she took in her surroundings. Her first thought was, "how odd."

Unlike the rest of the offices she had glimpsed this room was devoid of a desk, girl typing, phone . . . All the room contained was a long table with odd looking half-finished machines.

Pan approached the table curiously to look at the doohickeys more closely. One was flashing small green light from a tiny bulb. Directly under the light bulb was tiny red switch. . . 

Intrigued she reached out to flick it.

Pan gasped as her hand was snatched away from the machine in a strong hand.

She looked up to see pale blue eyes narrowing at her.

End of Chapter Two

AN: Alrighty people, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As for the coupling in this story, I think I will keep it a secret for a while longer . . . See where the story takes us . . .

Michelle


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Sick ::Turns green:: Do not own ::Runs to the bathroom:: Bleh!

****

Chapter Three

"This is a restricted area," the low voice announced.

He was tall with dark features to go along with his icy blue eyes. He wore a light colored shirt that was tucked into his pants loosely so it pooled out abut his waist.

"It is?" Pan gulped, and became extremely alarmed when the guy moved closer to her.

His face stopped a scant inch from hers as he seemed to take in her features.

"You resemble someone," his eyes finally landed on hers, "But who?"

"You better back off right now pal," Pan tried to take back her hand only for his grip to tighten, "I mean it! I have powerful friends not to mention I'll kick your ass!"

She was never good with uncomfortable situations.

She could only watch as his expression changed into what could only be called realization.

"Videl. You look like a woman named Videl," he released her hand while still studying her features.

"You know my mom?" Pan questioned as she rubbed her hand, he had quite a grip.

Amusement danced in his blue eyes though his face didn't change.

"You shouldn't be here," he said softly.

Pan let out a startled, "Hey!" as he picked her up with one hand and easily tossed from the room. Only her quick reflexes saved her from hitting the wall at full speed.

With her blood boiling she got back on her feet and stomped up to the door. No one man-handles Son Pan and gets away with it!

Just as she was about it rip the door of it's hinges a familiar voice called her.

"Pan!"

"Uncle Goten?" She turned on her heel hoping he hadn't seen her attempting to-

"What are you doing?" Goten frowned.

"Nothing," she smiled brightly, "Where's Trunks?"

"Right here," Trunks came out from behind her uncle, "Don't tell me you forgot to tell her the rules Goten."

"No, he did," Pan jumped in before her uncle could put his foot in his mouth, "You see what happened was . . . I heard them paging for you Trunks and . . . I thought you guys left already and so I ducked into that room not realizing it was forbidden."

Pan nearly smiled as she realized how she could get back at that guy without lifting a finger.

"And then, this guy yelled at me and threw me out of the room," she pouted, "I was so surprised he would use violence that I . . . froze. I'm sorry. . ."

She put her head down for effect.

"He did what?" Her uncle exploded.

"This is unacceptable behavior for any employee," Trunks growled, "He was in this room, Pan?"

She nodded, careful not to let them see her smile.

"Don't worry Pan, Trunks will take care of this," Goten patted her back as Trunks disappeared through the door.

As much as she hated to be treated like a little kid, it really came in handy sometimes.

**

Zarah glanced up and then back down when his cousin entered his workspace.

"Zarah," Trunks demanded, "Did you see the guy who harassed Pan?"

"Pan?" Zarah lifted a dark brow.

"Goten's niece," Trunks supplied, scanning the room impatiently.

The room was one of many interlocking areas.

"I'll take care of it, Trunks, you can be sure that he will not cause anymore problems," Zarah allowed an evil gleam to enter his eyes.

"All right, thanks Zarah," Trunks sighed, "I'm out for the day."

Zarah smiled, "Have fun."

"I'll try," Trunks waved good-bye.

Zarah turned back to his work, _well, that was amusing. Too bad, she won't be back for me to play with._

**

"Come on let's go," Trunks ushered Goten and Pan down the hall.

"Wait, Trunks," Goten planted his feet, "What did you do to him?"

Trunks grinned evilly, "I let Zarah handle him."

"Zarah?" Goten's eyes widened.

"Who?" Pan felt left out as her uncle started laughing.

"My cousin," Trunks chuckled at his friend's antics.

"Don't worry Pan," Goten threw an arm around her shoulder, "He'll take care of it."

"Yeah, you might as well let my dad handle it." Trunks laughed.

"Your dad isn't that bad Trunks," Pan frowned at him, almost scolding.

Hanging out with her Grandma Chichi had taken it's effect.

"You haven't seen him mad, Pan," Trunks smirked at her, "Just ask your Uncle Goten about the time we snuck into my dad's--"

"Trunks!" Goten slapped his hand over his best friends mouth, "She doesn't need to know about that! Besides, it was a long time ago and, suffice it to say, you wouldn't want to see him mad."

Pan watched Trunks escape her uncle's grasp playfully and start a mock fight in the hallway. It was amazing. She had never seen Trunks Briefs anything but the simple serious business man and here he was acting like a carefree teenager.

"President Trunks? Please report to your office."

Goten and Trunks paused in mid-lunge, and nodded to each other.

"If we're going to escape then we have to leave now," Trunks sighed as he straightened his tie.

"Let's go!" Goten pulled the tie off his friend and headed for the door.

"Wait!"

The two friends turned to Pan in surprise.

"I wanted to visit Bra," Pan fidgeted nervously, "I haven't seen her in a long time."

Trunks nodded and pointed at the door to the stairwell, "Just take the stairs all the way down. No one knows she's down there except for us so you won't have to worry about security guard."

"Why can't I take an elevator?"

"Because the elevator doesn't go to the basement. You can only get there by stairs." Trunks shrugged, "I guess I'll see you later. Come on Goten."

Pan didn't wait around for them to turn the corner. She was on the steps in a flash and down them in a jip.

Pan stopped before a foreboding looking door. All it was missing was a skull an cross-bones. With a bated breath she raised her arm to knock on the door.

"Pan!" Bra opened the door causing the Pan to jump.

"What are you doing here?" The blue-haired saiyan cocked her head to the side.

"Hi to you too," Pan tried to calm her racing heart with her hand.

Bra smiled sweetly at her and stepped back into the lab.

"Welcome to my domain," Bra motioned for Pan to follow her, "Touch anything and I will be forced to kill you."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Pan glanced at the tables curiously.

__

Some of these . . . machines look similar to the ones upstairs, Pan glanced at Bra.

"What?" Bra crossed her arms as she leaned against a wall.

"Nothing," Pan shook her head, better not tell Bra that she had went into the restricted areas.

"So what do I owe this visit?" Bra dropped her arms as she straightened from the wall.

"Well, I haven't seen you since you got this job," Pan shrugged uncomfortably, "I thought maybe we could hang out."

Bra watched her friend fidget with a small smile. They were the z girls, all they needed was Maron and Sasoli to complete their inner circle. Life was never easy when you are a girl but add saiyan blood . . .

Well, let's just say it didn't help. For what guy would want to date a girl who could easily kick his ass?

"I guess I can take a break," Bra said softly, not missing the gratitude on Pan's face. "Come on, I'll take you out for lunch," Bra unhooked her coveralls and set them neatly on her chair.

Pan's face turned red her friend's outfit, "Your dad lets you out of the house in that?"

Bra glanced down at her outfit of red tube top and miniskirt, "Why is there something wrong?"

"Don't get me wrong Bra, you look great in it but it is very revealing . . . My dad would kill me for even attempting to wear the skirt," Pan circled her friend incredulously.

"Isn't your dad stricter than mine?" Pan met her friend's amused eyes.

"Only when it comes to training," Bra laughed, "Whenever the subject comes up, my mom just reminds him of his spandex."

"Your dad wears spandex?" Pan was shocked.

"It's not really spandex," Bra grinned, "But it resembles it to a tee. You see, originally the suit was part of his uniform so it was made especially for combat purposes. Mom synthesized the material and made more for my dad as well as us to train in."

"Did you market this material?"

"Of course," Bra nodded,"It is great for exercise."

"Oh," Pan bit her lip.

"Would you like a sample?" Bra brushed past her friend, "I have like ten of them here that I need to get rid of so it would be a great help if you took one."

Bra pulled out one of the suits and presented it to pan.

"Bra," Pan eye the small thing, "I know I'm not as tall as you are but I'm not that small."

"What do you mean?" Bra was wearing her clueless expression.

"It's too small Bra," Pan growled.

Bra frowned puzzled when her brow smoothed, "One size fits all, Pan."

"Oh," Pan took the suit, "Thanks."

"No problem," Bra smiled, "Now to lunch."

**

Zarah's stomach growled.

H cursed softly as he laid down his delicate instruments down on the table. As much as he liked the benefits of his saiyan blood, he hated the hunger that came with it.

He flicked the lights off and exited the forbidden room to head for his office.

Zarah had known his Aunt Bulma to isolate herself in her lab for almost fourteen hour periods with nothing but coffee to sustain her. This was impossible for any saiyan to accomplish. The body demanded sustenance fairly regularly and would only go on hold for battle.

He could still remember the one occasion he had forgone food . . . His sister had found him on the floor unconscious. This was yet another reason his mom hated his job.

He entered his office and nearly launched himself at the intruder, his secretary.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my office?" He demanded stomping up to her.

"I . . ." she swallowed, "You didn't say when I could go on a lunch break so I thought I would wait for you."

Her back hit the wall and Zarah stopped before their bodies touched.

"You are not allowed in my office without my permission, is that understood?" Zarah snarled at her.

"Yes sir," she squeaked.

"Hn," Zarah gave her one last scathing glare as he went to his desk.

He sat down and quickly did a scan of his computer to see if anything had been messed with. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, Zarah glanced up to see his secretary still glued to the wall.

"Come here Terry."

Slowly she peeled herself away from the wall and inched toward him.

"Sit down."

She took her seat in front of him with her head down.

Zarah shook his head, _this woman had no fight in her. . ._ If it had been Sasoli or Bra, they would have snarled right back at him. Then a war would be declared until a winner emerged. At the very least they would have kneed him for invading their personal space. Not that he wanted to be kicked there but that wasn't the point.

"I'm sorry, sir, it will never happen again." She nearly whimpered.

__

Is she going to cry? Zarah thought with alarm, _damn._

"No, I'm sorry. I may have overreacted to your presence," Zarah nearly winced, hoping his mom wouldn't ever get wind of this.

She would have knocked out the intruder before realizing who it was. In fact, his mom had down that to his Aunt 18 when she had wanted to visit his dad. Not knowing or caring his mom had smashed his Aunt's head into a rock until she stopped moving. Don't get them wrong, though, they got along fine . . . now.

Terry lifted big tearful eyes to him, and Zarah felt unease crawl up his spine.

"No, it's my fault," she sniffed, "I'm new at this and--"

"You mentioned you didn't know when to take your lunch?" Zarah interrupted desperately.

Terry nodded.

"Right now."

"What?" She looked as clueless as she felt.

"Lunch," Zarah grinned at her, happy to have diverted tears. "You may take your lunch hour now."

"Oh," she brightened, "You received a message."

"Go on," Zarah turned back to his computer.

"She didn't give me her name but she said she would be unable to eat with you today," Terry watched him closely.

"Did she say why?" Zarah's tone was annoyed.

"No," Terry lowered her eyelashes, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Zarah stopped typing to look at her, "She's my cousin."

"Oh," Terry blushed, "I just thought . . ."

"Why would think Bra is my girlfriend?"

Terry talked to the desk.

"I heard you didn't date and when I got the call then I thought, that's why."

Zarah eyed Terry very cautiously before returning to his work.

The silence stretched with only the sound of typing to disturb it.

Terry finally raised her head and since Zarah was busy, he missed the hope in her eyes.

"Why don't you date?"

Zarah's fingers stumbled on the keyboard for probably the first time in his life. He glared at the girl in front of him and growled his answer.

"Saiyans don't date."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four Belt

****

Chapter Four

Terry's eyes were impossibly wide as the foreign word hit her.

"Saiyans?"

Zarah hung his head suddenly, he was a bit mortified that he had just blurted that out. _Shit! How to cover?_

"It is my . . . nationality," he voiced softly, "Now if that is all, I am going on a lunch break."

Zarah picked up his jacket and put it on.

Terry frowned.

"What's wrong?" Zarah noticed her look.

"Oh," Terry seemed embarrassed, "I just noticed your belt."

"Belt?"

"Yes, um. . . When you put on your jacket, your shirt lifted a little and I saw your belt," her face was red now.

Zarah blinked at her when he realized that the belt she was referring to was his tail.

"Your observant," he noted, trying not to be embarrassed as well.

"Not many even notice my . . . belt."

Terry met his eyes again when she heard the amusement in his voice.

"I have never seen another belt like it," she smiled at him, noticing a slight redness about his cheekbones.

"Yeah, it's almost one of a kind," Zarah laughed, "In fact, you can even say it's custom made."

Encouraged by his light acceptance of her looking at him, Terry got to her feet and went to him.

"I didn't notice a clasp," her tone was teasing.

Zarah grinned, not noticing how close she was as he went to his filing cabinet to grab a file. He wanted to leave it on his desk to look at after lunch.

"You could say it connects," Zarah turned and almost dropped his file when his secretary appeared in front of him, "in the back."

She hooked her fingers around his tail and pouted up at him.

Zarah froze, he didn't dare move least she figured out his 'belt' was alive.

"What are you doing?" He swallowed, his tail was a very sensitive thing.

He could feel each of her fingers individually as they seemed to measure the thickness of his tail before moving along its length to circle behind him.

"Me?" She offered her lips to him, "I just trying to figure out how to take it off."

She leaned into him and closed her eyes as her fingers neared his back.

Strong hands gripped hers and pulled her hands away from her employer's belt.

She opened her eyes to see his angry blue eyes.

His hands slipped past her elbows to grip her upper arms. He lifted her into the air to meet his eyes at their level.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"I believe that is what I asked you," Zarah sneered at her, "Rule number one: Never touch my belt!"

She blinked at him.

"Did you think I would let you harm me so easily?" He growled. "Who do you work for woman?"

"I work for you," Terry pleaded with him, "What did I do?"

Zarah's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Do you work for Tapion Inc.?"

She shook her head.

"Why else would you try to assassinate me?" He demanded, a cruel smile lighting his face.

"I am not easy to kill."

"I'm not trying to kill you. I was just attracted to you and wanted to get closer," Terry eyes filled with tears, "You're gay, aren't you?"

Zarah blinked.

"No, I am not gay." Zarah lowered her to the ground.

"Your actions confuse me."

Terry rubbed the water from her eyes, "I confuse you? You are serious one minute and laughing the next! I have never met someone so contradicting."

Zarah shrugged, his attitude was his business. Besides, he wasn't the one trying to touch her inappropriately.

"Don't touch me, you wouldn't like the consequences," Zarah gave her a pained look, "This is how I lost my last secretary. What is wrong with you women?"

Terry bit her lip nervously, "She tried to take off your belt?"

"No, she tried to lean on me," Zarah sniffed indignantly, "I am not a wall or a store so if you want a belt than go buy one."

Terry watched her employer leave the office in disbelief. He thought she wanted to take his belt?

She stood there in his office completely dumbfounded, could he really not understand that he was attractive to the opposite sex? How was it possible for a man in this day and age not recognize a sexual overture? Unless . . .

A very wistful expression donned her face as she ran her hand over his chair lovingly.

Unless, somehow, he had remained untouched by the evils of the world. Maybe he didn't date because he didn't know how to . . . 

She gave a heartfelt sigh as she wandered back into her small office. She needed to set her hooks into this man before anyone else got him!

She opened her door and gasped with surprise to see a guy sitting on her desk.

He had straight black hair and light blue eyes, a startling resemblance to her boss except Zarah's hair was much more spiky. What surprised her was the fact the guy wore a scarf/bandana thing around his neck like it was no big deal.

"Um, did you need help with something, sir?" She asked him shyly.

He seemed to snap into attention.

"Where's Zarah?" The voice was cold and unemotional.

"He's on a lunch break," she smiled weakly.

"Damn," the man remarked lightly as he slid of her desk, "I was hoping I'd catch him."

"Would you like me to tell him his brother stopped by?" Terry eyed him curiously.

"Brother?" The guy blinked at her, "Zarah doesn't have a brother."

"Oh, his cousin then?" Terry moved behind her desk to get a notepad.

"Oh no," the man laughed, "I'm Zarah's dad. You can call me 17."

Terry stared at the man in front of her with shock. There was no way on God's green earth that this man could be the father of her employer. He barely looked old enough to have finished school! Hell, he looked about the same age as his son!

She had heard about age defying products but this was ridiculous. Had 17 discovered the fountain of youth?

"Excuse me," 17 tried to get the girl's attention, "Is there something wrong?"

She twitched at the sound of his voice and realized she had zoned out on him.

"I was just thinking how . . . young you . . . looked," Terry sat in her chair and was relieved when 17 followed suit.

"Young?" 17 raised an amused brow at the secretary, "How old do I look?"

"Well, if you don't mind me saying this, sir," she saw him shake his head dismissively, "but I thought . . . with the resemblance that you were brothers . . . maybe a year apart at the most."

17 leaned back in his chair lazily, "So I look either twenty-two or twenty-four. Interesting, I guess I won't have to worry about flashing my ID in bars."

17 grinned at Terry un-repetitively, "Maybe I should bring my wife in and you could tell me how old she looks."

Terry smiled nervously and fiddled with the papers on her desk nervously to avoid eye contact. He was married? She hadn't seen a ring.

"Where is your ring?"

17 raised his eyebrows at the almost accusing tone of her voice.

"Ava doesn't believe in wedding rings," 17's eye went out of focus, "Rings do not symbolize forever from where she is from, besides, she has absolute trust in me."

17 sighed and got to his feet.

"If he's not here I should go," 17 tilted an imaginary cowboy hat at her, "Ma'am."

"Wait!" She burst out.

This was her one chance to learn something about her employer. His likes and dislikes, deep dark secrets that only family knew. She might never get another opportunity like this again.

17 paused in the doorway, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Terry asked him hesitantly.

17 frowned and moved back into the room. If for no other reason than the fact that he was intrigued.

"You can but I might not answer," 17 tilted his head at her curiously.

"Um . . ." Terry bit her lip, trying to think of something to ask.

At a loss she took in 17's clothes and noticed a missing item.

"Why don't you have a belt?" Terry lifted innocent gray eyes to 17's startled blue ones.

17's hand went to his gun at his waist in habit to find it gone. He had given up his gun belt a long time ago, after he got with Ava to be exact. She had questioned him about owning the weapon when he was more powerful than it could ever hope to be, which led to him revealing he liked to hunt. Ava had scoffed lightly at him and told him bluntly.

"If you want to be some real hunting then come with me."

They had left the kids in the cave while they took off into the forest. He hadn't expected her to take off his belt and lay it on the ground.

"You want to hunt," she had leaned in close, "then hunt me."

Ava took advantage of his moment of shock to disappear into the woods.

He had never had a more thrilling experience in his life. He had never found her instead she had tackled him an hour later and pinned him to the ground.

"Some hunter you are," she rubbed noses with him.

"Well, usually the prey doesn't attack the hunter," 17 grinned.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ava looked at him arrogantly before she kissed him.

Yes, it had been a very pleasurable episode that 17 was glad to repeat at least once every week. he had almost caught her a couple of times.

17 glanced at the secretary in front of him, wondering how she knew of his gun belt.

"I don't wear my gun belt anymore," 17 shrugged, "Why?"

"Oh, I . . . uh . . ." Terry blustered trying not to be too obvious, "I just noticed your son's today and was wondering if it ran in the family."

Smooth Terry, very smooth.

"What ran in the family?" 17 leaned against the chair he had recently sat in.

"Eccentric belts?" Terry turned her face to the computer.

"Zarah doesn't wear a belt," 17 was puzzled.

Terry glanced at him with surprise, "Yes, he does. It's brown, round, and feels . . . "

Terry frowned as she realized that the belt had felt a little off, somehow.

17 considered her words skeptically for really how could she expect to know his son better than he did. Zarah would never wear a belt due to the simple fact that his tail . . .

"Oh, his belt," 17 nodded to himself.

How clever, his son was passing off his tail as a belt.

"Yes," Terry smiled happy to have 17's understanding, "Where did he get it?"

"Get it?" 17 became amused, "You could say he got it from his mother."

"Oh so it is a family heirloom?" Terry became excited at this information.

17 nodded absently, _more like genetics._

"Terry-"

They both looked up to see Zarah half in her office.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Zarah," 17 grinned, "I just wanted to eat lunch with you."

"Avoiding Mom again?" Zarah questioned his sire dryly.

"Not exactly," 17 stepped out of the office to stand in the hallway with his son, "She ordered me out."

"Why? What did you do?" Zarah cocked his hip to one side.

"You've been spending too much time with your Uncle Vegeta," 17 shook his head with seemingly regret if you didn't know him, "Sasoli is back."

"I see," Zarah rolled his eyes, "So the princess wants to have girl talk."

"Exactly, though, I don't understand why I had to leave," 17 grumbled, showing his annoyance for the first time.

"Face it, Dad, they rule the roost," Zarah grinned, "Come on, I'll buy you lunch I was just on my way out."

"Something fast food I hope," 17 returned the grin, "nothing against your Mom's cooking but a man needs junk in his system."

Zarah chuckled, "Why do you think I work in the city . . ."

Terry couldn't hear anymore as they walked down the hallway. She nearly screamed in frustration, who was Sasoli?

She stomped back to her desk and tapped into the Capsule Corp. database. If Sasoli was on record Terry would find her and deal with her.

Despite not having a last name to work with there was only one match for the unusual name.

Sasoli Briefs.

Terry's muscles loosened as the woman's picture popped up and the last name hit her. This Sasoli was related to Zarah. She had to be! If the last name wasn't prove enough than the sheer resemblance would have tipped Terry off. Sasoli was the female version of her boss, only her lips were more full and the eyes slightly tilted.

Terry smiled at the picture.

"Hello Sasoli, my name is Terry and I am in love with your brother. It is so great to meet you. I have heard so much about you."

Terry ran her fingers over the keys and typed in Zarah's name. Delighted, she printed the picture that popped up with his name and took special notice of his noted martial status: single.

"Not for long," she picked up the picture and studied it for a long moment, "Not for long at all, just wait my darling."

She kissed the picture.

End of Chapter Five


	5. Chapter Five Lunch

****

Chapter Five

Pan fidgeted nervously as she sat across the table from Bra.

They had gotten a lot of whistles as they walked to the fast food place. Though the blue-haired beauty had just kept going as if it happened all the time.

Well maybe it did . . . for her.

Pan nearly flinched as another catcall floated by them. This was a new experience for her, which was not surprising since she spent most of her time either with her Uncle Goten or in the wilderness with her Great Grandfather.

"So what do you feel like eating?" Bra smiled at her uncomfortable friend.

"Anything with meat and fries," Pan grumbled, almost wishing for a hole to crawl in and die.

Bra was amused, "Then I know just what you want."

She got up to order their food, leaving Pan to her thoughts. She sighed and rested her face in her hands, the catcalls had ceased as soon as Bra had left her.

_Figures_, Pan snorted, _I probably look like a poor unfortunate orphan next to Bra._

"Hey doll."

Pan's eyes snapped up to find a blond man with beautiful hazel eyes smiling at her.

"Hey," Pan smiled in response.

The man's smile widened as he passed her a small piece of paper.

"Would you do me a big favor. . ."

"Sure," Pan shrugged helplessly.

" . . . and you give this to your friend?"

She barely stopped her face from falling but only just.

"Sure," Pan planted a fake smile on her face.

"You're all right kid," the man punched her arm lightly before walking away.

Pan's eyes narrowed and she felt her blood pump through her system as the need to pummel the man grew. The absolute nerve of that guy!

Bra made her presence known by clearing her throat.

Pan glared at her before the quarter saiyan could help it.

"Problem Pan?" Bra couldn't help but notice her friend's fluctuating power level.

Pan's lip curled as she shoved the number across the table.

"For you."

Bra lifted a brow as she settled back into her seat.

"You know, Pan, you could have just as many guys after you," Bra calmly ripped up the paper without looking at it.

"Yeah right," Pan scoffed lightly, "As if I could ever compete with the all-powerful-Ms. Briefs."

Bra's lips curved slightly, "As much as I would love to agree with that statement, it isn't quite true."

"Oh," Pan rolled her eyes, "How so?"

"You could compete with me easily. I am, in fact, surprised you haven't found a man to be madly in love with you," Bra remarked softly.

"Is that before or after I beat him up?" Pan shook her head, "Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Bra looked at her friend with disbelief, "You do know my dad, right Pan? He may not care about what I wear but dating is a major no, no."

Pan's brow wrinkled, "Why? Even I can date."

Bra sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"What were his exact words? Oh, yes. . . 'There is no way in hell Bra is going to the movies with a weakling!' Yeah, I think that was it."

"Weakling?"

Bra nodded sadly, "Power is a big deal to my dad."

"Oh," Pan turned the thought over in her head when a solution popped in her head.

"Hey Bra, why don't you go out with my Uncle Goten!"

Any and all emotion dropped from Bra's face as the idea entered her brain.

"I seriously hope your joking," Bra replied coldly.

Pan was stunned by Bra's response. "I'm not. What's wrong with my Uncle Goten?"

"Nothing, we just have . . . a history. So, talking about dates I was wondering how you would feel about going on a blind one?" Bra changed the subject.

_A history?_ Pan thought to herself, letting it pass for now. _Note to self: Ask Uncle Goten later._

"Me , go on a blind date?" Pan asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why not?" Bra grinned mischievously, "I think he's the perfect guy for you."

Pan was skeptical. Every date she had ever gone on had ended up in disaster, real or imaginary. So why would this one work out? Just because the mighty Bra said so? Pan didn't think so.

"I don't think so, Bra, I'll pass."

Bra pouted.

"Please Pan, I told him all about you and he's just dying to meet you. Just one little date, no harm in that."

Pan's lips twisted ruefully at her friend's pleading.

"You're going to keep bugging me until I agree, aren't you?"

"But of course," Bra nodded solemnly.

"Fine," Pan sighed wearily, "I'll go out with this guy but he had better not be some weirdo."

"Of course not," Bra smiled, tongue in cheek.

"Number 43!"

"That's us!" Bra motioned for Pan to get the food.

"Fine!" Pan snatched the receipt from the table.

"Number 44!"

**

17 and Zarah were grinning at each other for some reason or another when Zarah heard their number.

"Hold on," Zarah got to his feet, "I'll get the food."

17 nodded dismissively.

Zarah shook his head at his father, he would never get used to him. Glad they had called in the order instead of waiting.

"Number 44!"

"Coming," he mumbled to himself as he waited for the person in front of him to move.

Noticing the slight girl held two trays of food somewhat easily, Zarah stepped out of the way. Zarah frowned as he noticed her orange bandana and realized she was the same girl from earlier. A grin crossed his face as he saw recognition enter her eyes.

"Hungry?" Zarah dripped his eyes into her trays, "Or here with friends?"

"That's none of your business," Pan's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Zarah didn't answer her as he picked up his two trays, though only one of his was full of food since his dad didn't need nearly as much food as he did.

Zarah met her eyes again, and only become more amused when she only seemed angrier.

"A guy's got a eat," Zarah turned his back on her and headed back to his dad.

He chuckled as he heard her sputter after him.

17 raised his brows at his son's expression, "What's so funny?"

Zarah set the trays on the table before sitting down.

"I'll have to tell you what happened earlier today for you to understand," Zarah unwrapped one of his hamburgers.

"I have audio input, spill," 17 grabbed his soda.

**

Pan stomped back to their table.

"What's wrong, Pan?" Bra asked concerned.

Pan nearly slammed the trays on the table, "I'll tell you what's wrong! I ran into a jerk in line."

"A jerk?" Bra reached for her tray, the snack would hold her until dinner where she could get a decent meal.

"Yeah, I ran into him earlier in Capsule Corp." Pan grumbled as she started unwrapping her food.

"Capsule Corp." Bra frowned, "What happened?"

"I accidentally wandered into a restricted area--"

"Pan!" Bra was shocked, "Those are forbidden! Did you touch anything?"

"No," Pan was disgruntled, "Anyways, this guy got bent out of shape--"

"That's understandable," Bra looked at her friend disapprovingly, "The experiments in those rooms are very sensitive."

"Bra!"

"Sorry, go on."

"Anyway, he picks me up and throws me out of the room!" Pan almost smiled when she finally got her friend's sympathy.

"What?!" Bra's mouth fell open, "What did you do?"

"I almost hit the wall," Pan exclaimed, "The only reason I didn't march back in there was because Trunks and Uncle Goten found me."

"So Trunks took care of it?" Bra's brow relaxed.

"Kind of," Pan bit her lip, "He said Zarah would take care of it."

Bra frowned suddenly, "Wait . . . you just saw the jerk?"

"Yeah," Pan nodded.

"He was in one piece?"

"Yeah."

"Point him out to me," Bra demanded, deadly serious.

Pan glanced around the tables and spotted the culprit with another male at the far end of the lobby behind her.

"He over there!" Pan gestured.

Bra glanced over in the direction Pan had given her.

"How can he be in one piece if Zarah took care of him?" Bra mumbled to herself as she spotted her cousin.

"Pan?" Bra questioned lightly.

"Yeah?"

"What does this guy look like?"

"He had black hair and blue eyes," Pan took a sip of her soda.

Bra resettled in her seat as she came to a shocking conclusion. Her cousin had been physical with her friend. But why?

"Did this guy say anything to you?"

"Well, he said I looked like a woman named Videl," Pan frowned, "I asked him if he knew my mom and he threw me out of the room."

_Oh,_ Bra took a sip from her soda, _I see._ Bra knew her cousin very well. He had made the connection from Videl to Gohan's wife to Gohan's child, which meant saiyan. Zarah probably didn't think twice about using force on Pan because it simply had been intended as a playful reprimand.

Bra tilted her head slightly as she realized Zarah hadn't been in contact with Gohan's family since the kidnapping incident with his sister. Pan hadn't even been born yet, so they had never met. Hell, Pan barely knew Sasoli and that was from Maron mentioning her once.

Besides, her cousins lived under different rules than the rest of them did. Her Aunt Ava was extremely strict about saiyan customs and traditions while her father was content to do what he pleased, the years of working under Frieza taking it's toll. Even Bardock, who had tried to impress saiyan custom on his grandchildren, had let the rules go lax unless a problem surfaced.

Bra let her gaze drift over her friend's face absently, Pan wasn't even a warrior . . . at least not right now.

"Do you know my cousin Zarah?" Bra questioned absently, though she was thoroughly intent on the answer.

"No, but everyone keeps bringing him up," Pan answered annoyed, "So anyway, did you see the jerk?"

Bra gave an abrupt nod, "Yes, I know him."

"You know this asshole?" Pan lifted a brow, "And he's still breathing?"

Bra's lip twitched with amusement, "You could say he knows my boundaries. I have never had a problem with him but Trunks on the other hand . . ."

"Doesn't like him either?" Pan took a sip of her soda.

"They don't get along," Bra tilted her head forwards in order to hide the sadness in her eyes though she allowed her voice to reveal nothing.

"So I guess Zarah didn't come through then," Pan growled lightly.

Bra almost growled back at her when it dawned on the Princess that the remark wasn't meant as a slight.

"Zarah always comes through," Bra glanced at her cousin discreetly not surprised when he met her eyes, "It's just a matter a time."

She saw the surprise in his eyes as well as the question. She lowered her eyelids and lifted an eyebrow. He acknowledged her inquiry with a subtle nod toward the soda dispenser.

Bra shifted her gaze to see her beloved Uncle 17 refilling his drink.

"Bra are you listening to me?" Pan pouted.

"Oh ... um, I must have zoned out for a minute," Bra refocused on the empty trays in front of her.

"Uh huh," Pan rolled her eyes, "I'll be right back, I am going to go the bathroom."

Bra nodded her comprehension and then motioned her cousin to come on over with a slight movement of her head.

**

"Come on dad," Zarah didn't let 17 retake his seat.

"Where are we going?" 17 just sipped his drink.

"Bra is here," Zarah grumbled as he brushed past his father.

"Bra?" 17 visibly perked up, "I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Hn."

17 smiled as he spotted the blue head, "Howdy ma'am. What's a pretty gal like you doin' in there parts?"

Bra returned his gesture helplessly, he always knew how to make her smile with his mock drawl.

"Why sir," Bra fluttered her eyelashes and answered in kind, "I was just rustlin' up some grub."

Zarah chuckled, "You've been sorely misled if you think this slop is food, miss."

"Then it's a good thang I have such fine gentlemen watching out for poor helpless little ol' me," Bra lifted a hand to her forehead for effect.

Both males laughed at that one, the daughter of Prince Vegeta helpless? There was a greater possibility of a Splavoid beating a Saiyan in battle.

"Did you blow me off to eat by yourself?" Zarah dropped his easy drawl.

"No, I am here with Pan," Bra shook her head at her cousin, "Honestly Zarah, did you have to throw her from the room?"

Zarah shrugged, "Why? Did I hurt her?"

"No-"

"Then it shouldn't matter, she's a saiyan." Zarah glanced at his watch, "Sorry dad, we'll have to cut this short."

17 nodded and watched his son leave.

'What are we going to do with him?" Bra asked her uncle softly.

"He's his mother's son," 17 shrugged lightly.

"He's never going to get married at this rate," Bra scoffed.

"You never know," 17 leaned a hip on the table, "Your dad seems to be getting along with your mom just fine."

"Are you suggesting we pick a random girl and force her to house Zarah?" An amused sparkle entered Bra's blue eyes.

"You're right Bra," 17 nodded gravely, "Too traditional."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six Decisions

****

Chapter Six

Bra couldn't help the giggle that escaped her and it only grew when 17's chuckle hit her ears. _Traditional! They had to be the most untraditional family ever to grace the planet!_

"Bra?"

They both turned to find Pan watching them curiously.

"Pan, I don't think you know my Uncle 17," Bra slid smoothly back into her polished exterior, "Uncle 17 this is Pan, Gohan's daughter."

"Ah yes," 17 analyzed her features, "Gohan married that girl . . . You look just like her."

"You look familiar," Pan mused aloud.

"Remember Maron's mom?" Bra waited for Pan to nod, "Well, this is her brother."

"Oh," Pan shook his hand quickly, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," 17 tipped his nonexistent hat, "but now I must be going. Ava is calling."

The two girls watched the android swagger away.

"How is he related to you?" Pan lifted her tray to set them on the trashcan.

"He married my aunt." Bra took her tray and led the way.

Pan turned this thought over in her head when a thought made itself known.

"How come he's never come to any of the reunions?"

Bra regarded her friend from the corner of her eye, "My uncle prefers trees to people, besides, he doesn't like your mom."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure why but I think it had to do with the time Sasoli was kidnapped," Bra shrugged.

"Sasoli was kidnapped?" Pan gasped, "When did this happen?"

"It was before you were born," Bra glanced at her watch and winced.

"I'm sorry Pan but I have to head back to the office."

"Sure," Pan offered her a weak smile, "We'll have to get together soon."

Bra allowed herself to soften momentarily.

"Real soon, how about next week? You have your blind date to get ready for and I can help you."

Pan's smile strengthened, "Sure."

Bra waved and was gone.

Pan stuck her hands in her pocket and sighed, resigned with the fact that she was the only one who didn't have a life outside of family. Freshly out of high school and heading for college, she was in a state of limbo without a clear path to follow.

"I guess I can always become a warrior," Pan mumbled to herself.

"Move it or loss it, sweetness."

Pan snapped into attention as she realized she was blocking the door. Two quick steps later she was out the restaurant and walking down the street.

"But do I really want to become a warrior?" Pan asked herself lightly.

"Sweetness!"

Pan frowned as she saw the blond man from earlier rushing to catch up with her.

"Did you want something?" Pan grumbled as he stopped in front of her.

"Where's your friend?" He panted lightly.

"She went back to work," Pan turned to walk away.

He grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Pan screamed at him as he pulled her into an alley.

He pulled out a knife and rested it against her throat.

"Now be quiet and I won't have to cut you," he hissed at her.

She groaned at the unoriginal line and with one smooth motion she clocked the guy with her fist.

He hit the ground with a thump.

"Teach you to pick on small women," she sniffed as she kicked him from her path.

"A warrior it is."

**

Zarah returned to his office in a fine mood, which wasn't surprising since he had food in his stomach. Heading for his desk to scan his file for experiment results when he spotted a note on his desk.

Reminding himself he had a secretary he picked up the paper and scanned the note.

My love,

I spend every minute thinking of you and I wonder if you ever think of me.

Your Secret Admirer

Zarah lifted a brow at the note.

"Someone has a lot of free time," Zarah hit his intercom, "Terry?"

"Yes sir?"

"Who was in my office?"

"Um. . . I just got back from my lunch break . . ."

"So you didn't see anyone?" Zarah frowned.

"No. Why?"

Zarah missed the eager note in her voice.

"Someone dropped a note off in the wrong office," Zarah slipped the note into a paper shredder.

"W-what?"

"Don't worry about it," Zarah answered absently already half lost in his work, "It happens sometimes."

He turned off the intercom with a decisive click.

**

Bardock was sitting in a small clearing in the forest in front of his home. For all purposes he appeared to be asleep sitting up but to anyone who knew anything, he was meditating.

He reached out with his new sixth sense and felt the life around him. It had taken the old warrior a while to learn this trick of ki but with the help from his family, Bardock wielded it with newfound skill. In fact, the whole process was extremely calming.

His brow creased, a larger amount of ki was making it's way toward him and it was too big to be just an animal.

"Grandpa B!"

Bardock almost smiled at Pan's voice, she was such a spitfire it was a shame she wasn't a warrior.

Pan paused in front of her great grandfather, he was unresponsive to her presence. She sat across from him and copied his meditative position, though she didn't close her eyes.

"Patience is an asset to any fighter."

Pan jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Though, they should never be caught off guard," Bardock closed the one eye he had been looking at her with.

Pan took a deep breath an released it, "A fighter is always prepared in . . . battle . . . I am a fighter but I want to be a warrior."

Bardock opened his eyes and regarded his great granddaughter with serious eyes.

"Pan, a warrior is a way of life not a . . . fat?" Bardock trailed off, uncertain with the terminology.

"Fad," Pan corrected, "I am willing to sacrifice certain things for this--"

"It is not about sacrifice," Bardock was suddenly towering over her, "What makes you worthy to join our ranks?"

Pan stared at her Grandpa with shock, he was sneering at her with disgust. She got to her feet hesitantly and slipped into a martial arts stance.

"You didn't answer me little girl," Bardock growled, his tail unwound from his waist to swing behind him.

Pan's pulse was racing and her head was filled with confusion. He had never acted like this with her or with anyone for that matter, what was going on?!

"You said a saiyan--" Pan tried to explain.

"I said!" Bardock took a step forward menacingly, "I want to know why you think you are worthy!"

Pan took a step back.

"I am a saiyan."

A cruel smile the likes she had never seen suddenly took occupancy on Bardock's face.

"You claim to be one of us when you don't even know your native tongue," he spat at her.

Pan was scared now, she didn't know what the hell had happened to her Great Grandfather Bardock. Her heart was slamming against her breast plate almost painfully.

"Anything else?" Bardock narrowed his eyes dangerously and launched himself at her.

**

Bra hummed to herself as she started mixing chemicals together. In truth, her body was on autopilot as her mind wandered.

_How strange_, she thought, _that Pan and Zarah should meet now._

Zarah had just entered into his prime mating age and Pan had just become legal. They were almost opposites, Pan's volatile temper clashed against his calm demeanor. He had a odd sense of humor while Pan had to be in a good mood for a joke. He lived by strict customs while Pan ran wild when she could get away with it.

Everything pointed for the supposed relationship to fail and Bra decided then that they were perfect for each other. The only problem Bra could see in the foreseeable future was the fact that Pan would have to prove her worth to Aunt Ava.

Bra winced, pleasing her Aunt Ava wasn't an easy thing to do, plus, there was always Sasoli. Though now that Bra thought about it, Pan could probably handle Sasoli with little problem.

Her cousin was the problem but he owed her a date with a friend . . . So she could just set him up with Pan but how to keep Pan at the table?

With her mind made up Bra picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A male voice answered a ring later.

"Jake, this is Bra."

"Oh hey, what is going on?" She could her the smile in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but I am going to have to cancel your blind date with Pan. . ."

**

Pan dived to the side barely able to dodge her grandfather.

Unfazed by her dodge he flipped and twisted until he once again faced her.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but I will defend myself," Pan swallowed the lump in her throat, "Family or not I will not allow you to do this to me."

Pan's breath caught when all he did was throw his head back and laugh. His eyes warmed as he regarded her with curiosity.

"You are ready, Pan," Bardock smiled.

Pan kept her guard up warily not quite ready to trust him after his display.

"A fighter is what you are and a warrior is what you will become," Bardock motioned for Pan to come to him, "A warrior is always prepared to defend against an enemy whether or not they are family."

Pan's eyes narrowed.

"So if even family is suspect than who can I trust?"

Bardock's head slanted to the side, "No one but a possible mate."

"A mate? You mean husband?" Pan took a step back as he took a step forward.

"I mean what I said," Bardock smirked, "But that will come with time. For now, show me what you can do."

What followed was one of the most intense training sessions Pan had ever participated in. She had always respected her great grandfather but now . . . She was in awe. . .

He could fight like nothing she had ever seen though some was vaguely familiar, adaptations from her uncles no doubt.

She lost her air as a boot managed to penetrate her defenses.

She fell to the ground gasping, clutching her stomach.

Bardock tsked as he stood over Pan. She was . . . promising but this was unacceptable. In a true battle she would have been dead by now.

Pan finally regained her breath only to see two boots in front of her. Bardock squatted in front of her and regarded Pan critically. Pan met his eyes and kept them as she arranged herself so she was sitting.

"What was that Pan?" His voice was emotionless.

"What do you mean?" Pan swallowed, trying not to wince at her newly acquired bruises.

"Who are you trying to impress? Why are you putting on a show?" Bardock asked dryly, "Your fighting by rules that only exist on this planet."

Bardock sighed and started to pace, revealing his agitation.

Pan grimaced as she too got to her feet.

"This planet?"

Bardock slanted his head at her question and stilled.

"Innocent," Bardock's lips twitched, "You don't realize how frustrating it is for me. How restricted your fighting is and you don't even see it. You're fighter, you fight with rules and win by points. A warrior fights to the death, losing is seldom an option."

He turned to face her fully, "You left yourself completely open to attack, Pan, I could have killed you in so many ways . . ."

Pan lifted her chin stubbornly, it wasn't everyday someone pointed out our faults.

"I can learn."

His eyes warmed again, "You're stubborn. That's good, it will serve you well."

His tail once again wrapped around his waist.

"Now we will work on your mental state," Bardock assumed his meditation position, "I noticed you hesitating in some of your attacks . . ."

Bardock met her eyes as she copied his position.

"You can't be afraid to hurt people, Pan, they will not think twice about injuring you. You will need a sparring partner, preferably female."

"Why?" Pan tilted her head curiously.

"Females fight differently than males," Bardock shrugged, "After you have become adept than you will get a male sparring partner to familiarize yourself with their fighting styles."

"Then I will be a warrior?"

"No, then you will have to pass a test," Bardock closed his eyes, "Now meditate."

Pan watched her great grandfather for a minute noting that he still had a head of black hair. He didn't look any older than her Grandpa Goku, it made her wonder how long she would be look young being only a quarter saiyan.

She shook the thoughts from her head, now was not the time for such thoughts.

She closed her eyes.

**

Zarah glanced at the time only to curse under his breath.

Check out time.

Usually employees couldn't wait to get off work and go home. Zarah was not part of this group, especially in the middle of a project. These days he felt he never had enough time at work to accomplish anything.

Plus there was the fact that Sasoli was back.

"Time to face her," Zarah slipped on his jacket and was reminded of the bizarre encounter with his secretary.

"Great," Zarah snapped, "Now every time I put on my coat I'll think of her."

He paused beside his desk as he uncurled his tail and looked at it. He had never realized just how sensitive it was until Terry had unwittingly ran her fingers along its length.

His mother had warned him of the danger involved with it but not of this . . .

He reached out a hand and touched his tail.

Nothing.

He cocked his head thoughtfully as he allowed his tail sway back and forth behind him.

_Interesting_, Zarah let his eyelids to droop, _Why did her touch elicit such a physical response?_

He recalled how his heartbeat had sped up and his sense heightened.

He shrugged and wrapped his tail around his waist, carefully arranging his shirt over.

"Doesn't matter," he mumbled.

He left his office for the day.

**

"Excuse me, Mr. Briefs?" Terry knocked on the door to Zarah's office.

No answer.

Terry bit her lip and opened the door.

"Sir?"

No answer.

Terry made a soft noise of disappointment when she realized the office was empty.

"He must have gone home already," she pouted.

With a sigh she retreated to her office to put her clothes back on.

**

Zarah landed in front of their family cave.

"It's about time you came home," a voice intoned softly.

Zarah relaxed his shoulders and turned to his sister, "Shouldn't that be my line?"

She shrugged and abandoned her post by the tree.

She hadn't changed a bit if you didn't count her hair. Shorn above her shoulders, her head of spikes was set wildly around her face giving her the look of a dangerous but beautiful woman.

"So this is where the hairstyle came from," Zarah smirked.

Sasoli rolled her eyes at him.

"I didn't mean to start a trend, I just wanted a simple haircut."

"Hn," Zarah watched her expression darken with amusement.

"You know I do not care about fashion," Sasoli growled, deeply insulted.

"I believe you," Zarah offered in a patronizing tone, knowing she wasn't going to let it slide.

Off all the kids, Sasoli took the warrior's code the most serious, and believed it was her duty to uphold saiyan law. Dad would say she takes after her mother.

"Big talk from a paper pusher," a sly smirk appeared on Sasoli's face.

Zarah slipped off his jacket and set it neatly on a branch.

This was all a ploy, of course, for a spar. She wanted to see if he had improved while she was away and he had to admit a certain curiosity about her as well. After all, she had been gone for a long time . . .

End of Chapter Six

AN: Hey, just wanted to thank you for reviewing and suggestive comments. ::Smiles:: I am really grateful! I am college bound but no worries, I'll have chapters up and ready to go on the same day. Thanks again, it still trips me out to see people are reading my stories!


	7. Chapter Seven Blush

****

Chapter Seven

With scarce another thought Sasoli was on him.

She growled as her hand slipped through Zarah's spikes without gaining a handhold. Using the moment to his advantage he grabbed her hair and yanked her off of his back.

He growled when his grip was lost, her spikes were just long enough to grab but enough to hold on to. . .

He had to applaud her haircut.

And so they waged war on each other, their blood demanding that they be the victor. They ended up in a tangle rolling on the ground, vying for dominance. It was good to be saiyan. . .

17 sighed at the sight, they always ended up doing this and no one ever won.

With two quick hands he grabbed the back of his children's shirt collars and separated them. His hands let go of their collars to grip the back of their necks. Giving them a practiced shake so they wouldn't struggle 17 guided his offspring into the cave.

"Can't you just hug and greet each other like normal people?" 17 shook his head with mock regret, "Ava! Look what you've done! You turned them into . . . saiyans!"

Ava smirked, "It is better than machines, don't you think?"

17's eyes narrowed as he released his offspring.

"Touche."

"Very," Ava sent him an intense look which promised dark delights.

Zarah and Sasoli tuned out their parents.

"So you're still working for Trunks?" Sasoli picked up a cup of juice.

"As are you," Zarah remarked dryly, "By the way we need you to break into the Capsule plant in Canada."

"Reason?" Sasoli smiled into her cup.

She was an unofficial spy/saboteur/security system checker for Trunks. Being the head of the biggest company in the world wasn't easy especially when people were out trying to topple their empire. If there was some fishy business going on in one of their companies Sasoli would hire on as an employee, infiltrate, and fire the ones responsible.

Once there was a gang who went publicly against a company in the New York area. Sasoli had joined the gang and tore it apart from the inside. She had a hell of a time and enjoyed every minute of it.

"Just convince them to update their security," Zarah informed her, "Can't let the company secrets filter out to the world now can we?"

"Hn," Sasoli shrugged.

Scaring the more isolated companies into upping security was standard procedure at this point. Charge the company, letting them see only a figure in black, and steal the latest design. She would then pretend to arrive the next day to give stern lectures, equipment, and the ultimatum of upgrade or find a new job.

Sasoli was known as the scalpel since she could slice through any problem with surgical ease.

"So Sas," Zarah's expression narrowed slightly, "Anyone I should know about?"

Sasoli locked eyes with him before flicking a stray spike away from her face. "No, do you?"

"Sasoli, do you mean to honestly tell me that in all you little ventures you haven't met a male to challenge you?" Zarah leaned back into his chair.

"There are always men who will challenge but none of them win," Sasoli copied his relaxed pose, "Should I be on the lookout for a new female?"

"Sas, I didn't answer your inquiry because there wasn't anything to tell," Zarah snapped at her, "Besides, I'm much too busy--"

"Right," Sasoli interrupted him, "She would be happy if you would just look for a potential mate."

Zarah turned his nose up at her, knowing by 'she' Sasoli meant Mom.

"Why doesn't Mom ever ask when you are going to quit your job?"

"Because," Sasoli's smile was pleasantly amused, "She sees it as an honorable occupation for a saiyan opposed to sitting behind a desk."

"Hn," Zarah turned the thought over in his head before pushing it back to think about later.

"We really should go on another hunt," 17's voice was slightly lower than usual.

Flicking a glance at their parents the twins weren't surprised to find them standing within personal boundaries.

"I think a hunt would be . . . interesting," Ava lifted her face to her mate.

Zarah frowned, _that's what Terry . . . _

17 happily leaned in to accept her offer.

_Well, they're are being more public_, Sasoli smiled with amusement.

Sasoli turned away when they started to kiss. She turned to her brother to ask him about Trunks and stopped to stare at her him. His gaze was glued to their parents, his eyes contained surprise and recognition.

"Zarah?" Sasoli frowned as he jerked at the sound of her voice, "What is it?"

Zarah swallowed as his sister eyed him with concern, his thoughts were anywhere but in the cavern. Terry had wanted to kiss him! But why?! It didn't make any sense! They had just met!

"Zarah!" Sasoli grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"What?" Zarah jerked away from her, the movement gaining their parents attention.

"What is going on?" Sasoli demanded, "You're blushing!"

Zarah's eyes widened with alarm, had he lost that much control over his body?

Ava was there suddenly and took hold of his chin to study his face. Quickly noting the slight pink across his cheek bones.

Zarah desperately tried to suppress the redness but--

"17," his mom frowned, "your son is flushed."

His face got hotter. He didn't dare move within his mother's grip.

"Ava, leave him alone," 17's hand moved his wife's hand away from his son's face.

"I demand an explanation," Ava growled, "What could possibly cause Zarah to be embarrassed?"

Sasoli winced, Zarah was going to get back at her for this . . . she should have waited to ask.

17 put himself between Ava and Zarah.

"He's a grown man, Ava," 17 voice was steel, "He has a right to privacy."

17 loved his wife but there were times when she went too far and he had a feeling this was going to be one of those times.

Ava met his gaze haughtily before turning to her son, demanding an explanation.

Zarah stood up, he wasn't a little boy any more.

"I had an epiphany, that is all." Without another word he stepped out of their home and disappeared into the night.

**

Sasoli wasn't happy.

The whole dinner fiasco had been her fault and now she felt guilty.

She lay on her furs and stared at her brother's unoccupied pile. It was past midnight and painfully obvious he wasn't coming back.

_Blushing_, she mused thoughtfully, _what could make him blush?_

She turned on her side restlessly as she contemplated her brother's strange actions. He'd been completely normal until their parents had started to kiss . . .

Sasoli sat up with sudden realization, in all her life she had never seen them express their bond so openly. Still, the action didn't surprise her, her job had put her into situations which had surrounded her with such things but Zarah . . .

He wasn't used to seeing any forms of affection beyond a pat on the head. Of all the kids, Zarah was the most isolated and antisocial. They hadn't gone to school with regular kids but with their cousins and the Son kids. Chichi wasn't going to risk another Gohan incident, one Saiyaman was enough thank you.

Sasoli got to her feet and left the room soundlessly.

The recognition in his eyes must have meant he had seen the position before while the blush indicated he hadn't understood it until that moment.

Sasoli's eyes narrowed as she served herself a glass of water from the stream.

Some woman had offer her lips to her brother. But who?

Sasoli sipped from her cup and leaned against a chair.

_How naive are you Zarah?_ She wondered absently.

His job didn't help at all and encouraged him to become a recluse while hers had force her to become more familiar with human habits. Sure, she could gut a man about fifty different ways but that information didn't help her in the middle of a night club. She learned the many different courting techniques of humans but stayed true to her saiyan heritage.

Zarah's job didn't entail human contact at all, when he had to talk to anyone than it would be Trunks or Bra.

Sasoli set the cup down on the table before heading back to her room.

Her brother probably had many admirers, only he didn't know it.

She made herself comfortable, with one thought in mind.

This ignorance was a weakness so it was up to her to observe the women around her brother and inform him of their intentions. Her brother would not be exploited, Canada could wait.

**

Pan stumbled into her house, her body was filled with numerous bruises and sore joints.

The light turned on.

"Pan," the quiet voice of her dad made her wince, "What do you think you're doing coming in this late at night?"

Pan squinted at her dad blearily, she was exhausted and only wanted to go to bed. Bardock had put her through her paces and then showed her new ones.

"Pan," hands gripped her face, "What happened? Who did this to you?!"

She flinched as her father's hand lightly touched the forming scrap on her face. The result of Bardock getting tired of telling her to guard her face.

"Dad," Pan pushed his hands away, "I was just training with Grandpa B."

Gohan's eyes narrowed.

"You've trained with him before and he didn't send you home in the middle of the night with injuries."

"That's because he was making sure I could defend myself. Now he is making me a warrior," Pan straightened her spine.

"What?" Gohan took a step back from his daughter to look at her fully, "Why?"

"I am a saiyan," she stated simply.

"You more human than any of us, Pan," Gohan's eyes showed his concern, "You don't have to let the thrill of the fight rule you as we do."

Pan licked her lips as she contemplated his words.

"Pan, you don't understand what it means to fight . . . to kill . . ." Gohan lowered his head, "To suffer loss . . ."

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Pan turned her face away from him, "You can't protect me from life, dad, you can lose things just as easily if you don't fight."

She didn't see him smile ruefully.

"Oh, Pan. We didn't get that choice but you do. Please think about this before it's too late," Gohan kissed her forehead, "because there is no going back."

Pan felt her first flicker of doubt as she watched her father walk away. He knew what he was talking about, having faced Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu. She heard stories about how her dad faced them though many said he never had the will to fight. He fought because it made him closer to his family and to protect his family, otherwise he would have been happy to lead a quiet life. He had become a teacher.

Pan shook away her doubt. She was different from her dad and had lived with the benefits of peace, it had left her with an empty feeling. One day of harsh training with her great grandfather which left her with barely enough energy to make it to her bed . . . the emptiness disappeared and she felt . . . more complete than she had in a long time.

"I'm sorry, dad, but I've made up my mind," she whispered before continuing to her room.

**

Terry smiled as she entered her new office.

Today was a new day for her to become more intimate with her employer. She had went into his personal records and found out he had a weakness for food so she had compiled an assortment of muffins to leave on his desk. If asked she could simply say it was from a secret admirer.

She slipped the door open carefully not wishing to be caught again.

Tiptoeing in she set the basket on his desk when a low sound caught her attention. It sounded like . . . breathing.

Not daring to hope she rounded the desk to find her boss curled under his desk fast asleep.

Her breath caught in her throat as she took in his unguarded features, he was so handsome! She let her eyes roam down his body hungrily when she realized something was off. . . His waist looked narrower . . .

_His belt_, her eyes lit up, _he's not wearing his belt!_

Hurriedly, she glanced around his chair for it. If she found the belt than she could take it and hold it while she thought about him.

Grinding her teeth with frustration she glared at him, as if he had hid his belt with the sole purpose of thwarting her. With a sigh of resignation, she let her eyes roam her employer's figure once more thinking what a pity it was that he was curled towards her in such a way she couldn't see his butt.

Terry's eyes lit up as she spotted something on the ground behind him, further under the desk. _Of course!_ She grinned triumphantly, _where else would his favorite belt be! Now the only tricky part is how to get to it._

She bit her lip as she carefully leaned over him to stretch out her arm. She froze when his body seemed to tense.

_Now or never_, she curled her fingers around the rather thick article of clothing when the door swung open.

Three things happened at once.

Zarah's eyes snapped open as he sprung to his feet only to encounter his desk with his head.

Terry jumped and tried to yank the belt behind her but it was somehow torn from her grasp.

And last but not least, Sasoli's mouth dropped open in shock as she crossed the room to find a rather disheveled brother and his flushed secretary on the floor together.

"Zarah, what the hell is going on here?"

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter Eight Rights?

****

Chapter Eight

"Damn it, Trunks, you're not a teenager anymore!" Bulma paced in the President's office that had once belonged to her and her dad.

"Then why are you yelling at me like I'm one?" Trunks replied carelessly and had to wince at the killer look he received from his mom.

"Cause you're acting like one. Honestly, ditching work to go to a concert! What were you thinking?" Bulma demanded.

"I was thinking I wanted to be normal for once," Trunks grumbled miserably to himself, "Mom you can't ever say you never skipped work to go on a shopping spree."

Bulma paused in the middle of her tirade to study her son. He was physically fit, though it would be impossible for him not to, however there was tiredness about his eyes . . . weariness . . .

_Normal_, Bulma barely resisted the urge to shake her head, _just being **my** son would have prevented him from being . . . normal._

"Trunks," Bulma sighed, "If you are going to take these outings during work than at least have the decency to call in sick . . . like I did."

A delighted grin crossed her son's face as her words sunk into his rather thick head. Inordinately pleased with herself Bulma returned his delight.

"After all Trunks, you're an adult so you should be smart enough to supply excuses," Bulma remarked dryly despite her smile.

"Right," Trunks smiled dimmed a bit, "Did you bring dad with you?"

"Yes why?"

Bulma found herself alone with only the door swinging shut the only evidence of her son's movement.

"What did he do now?"

**

Zarah shook himself, he had hit his head really hard.

"Sas?" He recognized his sister's voice.

There was a sudden yelp of pain.

"I suggest you answer me Zarah," his sister hissed at him.

He blinked up at her trying to clear his vision when he stood up abruptly.

"Sasoli, what are you doing with Terry?"

Sasoli was holding the hapless secretary by the neck with narrowed eyes. A scared whimper escaped Terry as her eyes darted to him for help.

"I could ask you the same," Sasoli sneered at the terrified woman in her grasp, "Pathetic."

Something dangerous flashed in the woman's eyes before it disappeared so quickly it made Sasoli wonder if she was seeing things. Well, there was only one way to find out and that was to push her further.

"What makes you worthy of my brother's attentions, hmm?" Sasoli nearly smiled when the woman glared at her.

"Sasoli," a hand gripped her arm, "That's enough."

Brother and sister glared at each other for a heated moment.

"If she can't stand my test than she won't pass Mom's."

Zarah frowned, "There is no need to test her, she isn't mine."

Terry's eyes widened with surprise at his words. _How could he say that?! After everything they had been through together!_

Sasoli released Terry without another thought, "Then why were you on the ground together?"

Zarah glanced at Terry only to find her studying his carpet with a fascination born of desperation.

"I slept here last night, Sas, I am not sure why Terry was on the floor," Zarah watched a fierce blush take possession of Terry's face.

"I . . ." Terry's eyes darted around the room for any excuse to be there when she saw the muffins, "I was bringing Mr. Briefs his breakfast when I noticed he was on the ground. I wasn't aware he was s-sleeping and thought he might need medical attention."

Terry glanced at them nervously to see if they had bought her excuse when her eyes caught on Zarah's shirt. He must have been uncomfortable sometime during the night and undid several of his buttons. She hadn't noticed when he was lying down due to the fact that he had been on his side, effectively keeping it closed but now . . . His half open shirt gaped open to reveal a tightly muscled chest.

"Terry, I told you the other day, you are not allowed to come into my office unless given permission to do so," Zarah grumbled rubbing his forehead.

Sasoli watched Terry drool over her brother for exactly ten seconds before she decided she had had enough.

"Leave," Sasoli ordered the other woman snapping her out of her daze.

Terry mouthed a quick apology and dashed into the relative safety of her office.

"What are you doing here, Sas?" Zarah picked up a muffin, sniffed it, and took a bite.

"Someone has to clean you up. Look at you, you're a mess," Sasoli smirked at her brother.

"Hn," Zarah pulled his shirt out of his pants so he could fix it.

"Your buttons are misaligned," Sasoli pointed out as she stole a muffin from the desk.

"How did that happen?" Zarah shrugged and undid them.

Both of their heads snapped up as they felt the unmistakable rise of ki. They were out of the door the next second to confront it.

**

Vegeta was not having a good day.

First he got to listen to his wife rant and rave about the irresponsibility of their son. Then she decided to drag him with her so she could yell- discuss this with Trunks in person.

And now. . . he was surrounded by girls with high-pitched voices.

"I haven't seen you around," one voice flirted, "What's your name?"

Vegeta ground his teeth in frustration, "Leave me alone."

"Oh, a dark one!"

"He's so cute!"

"A real bad ass!"

"I love a man in tight clothes!"

Vegeta didn't even notice when his power level raised with his temper.

An arm looped through his, "I'll let you take me out if you ask me."

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Vegeta jerked away from the woman desperate to just get some air only to find that he was trapped . . . 

He didn't take that very well and was prepared to make his own way through--

"Dad!"

"Uncle Vegeta!"

"Daddy!"

"Uncle Vegeta!"

Vegeta allowed his tensed muscle to relax as the group of girls seemed to evaporate. His relations had saved him from blowing up the entire the floor.

"Daddy," Bra smiled at him, "You didn't tell us you were going to visit today."

"I didn't realize I was coming," Vegeta let his lip curl, though the presence of his family had soothed his temper completely.

The other three members let out a silent breath. When suddenly there was a squeal of delight and the women magically reappeared, only around Zarah.

"Oh man, I knew he was dreamy but this!"

"Here my number!"

"He's too hot to stay single!"

"No, take my number!"

Eyes wide Zarah backed away from the screaming women with his hands up as if to try to keep them away.

The other Briefs watched the situation with surprise and found the reason for the supposed insanity was Zarah's shirt . . . or rather the fact that he had never gotten around to rebuttoning it and hung open. Sasoli made an alarmed noise gaining the attention of her cousins.

"What is it?" Trunks frowned.

"His tail," Sasoli flicked her eyes to Trunks before returning it to her brother.

Sure enough Zarah's tail was hanging behind him instead of being wrapped around his waist. The only reason the mob of girls hadn't seen it was due to the fact that Zarah was wearing a long shirt and their eyes were glued to his chest. There was no way for him to rectify the situation without drawing attention to his extra appendage.

"What the hell is going on in my company?!"

All motion stopped as everyone turned to find the former President Bulma Briefs with a dangerous expression on her face.

All the women gulped, they remembered the times she had caught them hitting on her son. The results hadn't been pretty and Trunks had become that much more unattainable.

"Go back to WORK!"

The women employees visibly scattered before the wrath of Bulma Briefs.

Sasoli cleared her throat catching Zarah's attention and motioned to her waist. Confusion settled on his features as he glanced down at his waist, his tail snapped around his hips.

"Zarah," Bulma stepped up to her nephew, "I believe there is a dress code."

"I . . ." Zarah yanked his shirt closed, "You see . . . um . . ."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at her uncharacteristically flustered nephew.

"He was fixing his shirt in his office after I threw his secretary out," Sasoli spoke up helpfully.

Everyone's brows went up in surprise at the accidental insinuation.

Trunks eyebrows lowered into a dark expression while Vegeta became amused.

"It was buttoned wrong," Zarah growled at his sister, "Nothing happened."

"What was Terry doing in your office while you were half dressed?" Trunks demanded, "Consorting with the staff? I thought you knew better."

Zarah's expression darkened as well, "She snuck into my office. I do know better than to involve myself with an employee, after all, you were such a sterling example."

Trunks snarled at the reminder of his ex-girlfriend who had tried to blackmail him after finding out he could fly.

"Well, at least I didn't try to kill her like you did."

The intensity level jumped to unbearable as the two cousins squared off.

The sound of chuckling sliced through the tension, "Is this true brat? Were you entertaining your secretary in your office?"

"No, she snuck in while I was sleeping," Zarah answered honestly.

"Sleeping?" Bra repeated surprised.

"Why were you sleeping in your office?" Bulma frowned.

"So that's where you went," Sasoli mused out loud, "He activated adult rights last night, Uncle."

Understanding made Vegeta nod his respect to his nephew, Zarah returned it hesitantly.

"Why didn't you come to our house, Zarah?" Bulma touched his arm, not quite sure what was going on.

"That would have defeated the purpose of his stand," Vegeta gave his wife a look, "I'll be more willing to explain on the way home."

"All right, all right," Bulma glanced at Zarah over her shoulder, "Good luck."

Zarah let a wry smile cross his lips at her remark before he turned to go back to his office. Bra quickly followed him down the hallway determined to find out exactly what was going on.

"Sasoli," Trunks motioned for her to walk with him, "Let's talk in my office."

"Nice to see you too, cousin," Sasoli grinned at him, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about.

Trunks smirked, "All right, you caught me. What the hell do you mean 'adult rights'?"

"You mean you don't know?" Sasoli raised her brows with mock surprise before leading the way to his office.

"Sasoli," Trunks followed, "Come on, tell me."

Sasoli stopped a moment, "He declared his independence from the cave and will not be able to return home until he can present a mate."

She picked up her pace again only to leave a shocked Trunks behind.

**

"What do you mean mate?!" Bra exclaimed with surprise dripping from her tone.

Zarah dropped his head on his desk miserable.

"She just on my case about being an inventor and single," he grumbled, "Then last night I discovered Terry was hitting on me and I . . . blushed."

"You blushed!" Bra couldn't imagine it.

He nodded, "You know my mom."

Bra nodded with perfect understanding, her dad could be the same way sometimes.

**

"So he has to get a place of his own and a wife to prove himself as a competent male," Bulma gave her husband a skeptical glance.

"Yes, and without the physical help pf his parents," Vegeta confirmed, "Ava will be strict to tradition and only offer him advice from now on."

"Isn't that extreme?" Bulma winced.

"If he cannot survive on his own than he will have proven he was never meant to be a warrior," Vegeta shrugged, "Zarah is very resourceful, and he will be successful."

"You sound very confident," Bulma sniffed at his tone.

"He is of the Vegeta line."

"He's a Briefs," Bulma nodded, "Hey, how come this hasn't come up before."

"None have felt the need to settle down," Vegeta smiled, "Gohan is the only one to leave the home, all the others still stay despite their age. Family is a rare thing for a saiyan to experience, just ask Bardock, the offspring seem to sense this and are reluctant to leave."

"So you're saying it's an instinct?" Bulma lifted a brow, "What about your sister?"

"We were each other's guardians and when I became involved with you she took off on her own. Didn't you ever wonder why she never spent the night after she moved out?" Vegeta inquired.

"Yes, she wouldn't even stay to eat sometimes," Bulma frowned.

"She declared her right to run her own life," Vegeta sighed, "and now Zarah has done the same."

Bulma paled, "What if he moves away and we never see him again? Is there a time limit?"

Vegeta snorted at her.

"No time limit exactly. He'll stay close. His life is here, let's just wish him luck, it will be difficult to find a mate within the city."

"Why should that be so hard?"

"He lives in a cave, Bulma."

"Oh, I see."

**

"So what are you going to do?" Bra's eyes were sympathetic.

"What I am expected," Zarah started typing on his computer, "Luckily I know of a cave that will do nicely. It's on a cliff so no animals inhabit it."

"A cave?" Bra winced, "Um, since you are going wife hunting . . . wouldn't a cabin be a bit more appropriate."

Zarah looked at her blankly.

"What's wrong with a cave?"

Bra flicked her hair over her shoulder with slight annoyance.

"Be serious, Zarah, not every girl dreams of living in the wild. Not to mention living in a cave," Bra twisted her lips, "You'll be lucky if they didn't think you were a psycho."

Zarah shrugged, "I'll find someone."

"Someone who can pass the tests of both your mom and sister?" Bra asked dryly.

Zarah's shoulders slumped a bit though he maintained a determined expression.

"I'm not saying it's impossible," Bra gave him a considering look.

Zarah hung his head for a moment before turning to face his cousin.

"Then what are you saying?"

Bra grinned at him.

"Well, I just happen to know this girl--"

"Bra, I am not going to participate in your matchmaking schemes, Bra," Zarah gave a hard look.

"Wrong, you gave me your word that you would go out with my friend," Bra reminded him smugly.

Zarah growled at her though she only smiled sweetly in response.

"I think I have the perfect girl in mind and the best part is you know her," Bra's smile turned smug when she saw interest spark in his eyes.

"Really," Zarah couldn't help the interested note in his tone.

"Really," Bra was very pleased with his reaction.

**

"What do you mean he's not coming back?"

Ava sighed at her mate's question, it was times like this she wished her planet hadn't been destroyed.

"You said it yourself, he's not a little kid anymore."

17 caught the slightly lower sound that he had to train himself to hear, "Ava, what's wrong?"

Ava closed her eyes on her tears as 17 cupped her face in his hands. She felt his soft lips on her forehead and then, suddenly she was in his arms. Then, there were times like these she was almost glad she had to mate an alien.

"Ava," 17 whispered into her hair, "He was bound to grow sooner or later."

"Don't make fun," Ava hit his chest.

17 couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"Ava, you do realize that most humans throw their kids out at the age of eighteen."

"What? Why?" She met his eyes with shock and dismay.

17 chuckled and kissed her.

"I don't know, they're not superior saiyans."

A grudging twist of the lips, "Not everyone can be superior like us."

17 picked his wife and spun her around, "Hey let's go on a date! We've never been on a date."

Ava relaxed her grip as he stopped spinning her and looked at her mate with bemusement.

"A date? Isn't that what you do when you're looking for a mate?"

"Most of the time," 17 tilted his head, "But anyone can do it and you can wear the clothes I bought you."

Ava's face fell, "But . . ."

"But?" 17 locked his arms around her, he wasn't going to let go until she agreed.

"I . . . don't know how to wear some of the clothes," Ava tucked her head into his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," 17 nuzzled his wife, "I'll take care of everything."

End of Chapter Eight

AN: Gah! Sorry! I am running into technical difficulties, my new computer won't accept my Palm. ::Pout:: So there might be a lag in future chapters. Sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys make me smile.


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Chapter Nine

Pan hit the ground gasping, sweat was dripping from her hair and down the sides of her face. Every part of her body hurt, and she was glad she was getting used to it.

The first time she had 'sparred' with her great grandfather . . . she hadn't been able to move after the first ten minutes. She now understood what he meant about fighting in the ring and battling for the right to live.

There was really no comparison.

Pan was proud to say she had lasted a solid three hours and Bardock had called a break for both of them instead of just her. Though, he had laughed when she hit the ground when he gave the word.

"Pan," Bardock set a glass of water in front of her, "You fooled me. I thought you could go on for another hour."

Pan gulped the contents of the water and returned to her feet.

"A saiyan must be collected and cool for their opponent," she replied, "or at least appear to be."

Bardock smirked at her, proud that his line had proven so strong. Pan had made so much progress during the last few days and he could honestly say he would trust her in battle.

"Pan, you must get a female sparring partner," Bardock patted her head fondly.

"I guess I can ask Bra," Pan didn't notice his gesture.

"Princess Bra?" Bardock's eyebrows went up, "Pan, isn't that aiming too high?"

"What?" Pan frowned at him, "She's my friend, why wouldn't she spar with me?"

"You're friends with . . ." Bardock shook his head, "Now I've seen everything."

Pan rolled her shoulders, "I'll call her tomorrow."

Bardock nodded absently, his thoughts elsewhere.

**

Zarah looked up as the door to his office opened to see his secretary standing in front of the door. He had half-expected Bra to be there, she had reluctantly agreed to wait to call her friend to give him a chance to find someone by himself.

"Did you want something?" He snapped, having given up hope that she would stay out of his office.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Zarah frowned at her almost dead tone. He had never heard her voice quite so lifeless before. . .

"Did I mean what?"

"You said I wasn't yours," tears leaked into her voice.

"Terry," Zarah's brows lowered, "You're my secretary--"

"But I can be so much more!" She rushed up to him and grabbed his arm desperately.

"--I am not allowed to involve myself with fellow employees," Zarah finished while eyeing her curiously.

He still didn't comprehend this woman. She tried to kiss him, caught him sleeping in his office, and then avoided him. Now she was pleading for him to expand their relationship.

"No one has to know," she leaned into his arm, pressing her chest into it.

She brought up his hand to cup her breast.

"Please, I need you . . ."

Zarah blinked at her, or more accurately his hand on her.

"Um . . . Terry ," he removed his hand gently, "I come from a very strict family and--"

"It doesn't matter! I can make anybody love me," she clutched his hand tighter.

Zarah swallowed, he could handle just about every thing a person could throw at him but this . . . he didn't have any experience to fall back on.

"Not my family," Zarah reclaimed his hand from her.

"Fine, we'll elope," Terry jumped on him and attacked his lips with her own.

**

Bra leaned over her table with an eyedropper in one hand and a beaker in another.

"Now to add the last chemical," she watched the liquid slowly drip into the beaker.

A smirk worthy of her father dawned her face as the concoction bubbled ominously.

"Success," she laughed manically when the phone rang.

She carefully set her experiment down and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bra, this is Pan."

"Oh hey, Pan, what's going on?" Bra reclined in her office chair, "I've been meaning to call you."

"Yeah? For what?"

"For your blind date of course," Bra grinned when Pan cursed under her breath, "I take it you forgot."

"A lot's happened since then," Pan grumbled, "I need a sparring partner."

"Oh?" Bra lifted a brow, "Why?"

"Come on, Bra, will you do it or not?" An impatient edge was woven in Pan's voice.

"Me?" Bra was amused, "Pan, why don't you pick one of your Grandpa Hercule's lackeys to beat up?"

A frustrated sigh.

"Bra, Grandpa Bardock is training me to be a warrior."

"Really," Bra became excited, "Since when?"

"Since a couple days ago."

"This is perfect! Now you have to go on your blind date!"

"Bra . . ." Pan's voice was full of exasperation, "Will you be my sparring partner?"

"Sure, I would love to see what he's done with you," Bra nodded.

"I'm not a couch, Bra," Pan remarked dryly.

"No, but you're going to be a warrior!" Bra was pumped, "Welcome!"

Pan laughed, "Jeez Bra, you make it sound like a club."

"Wait until the next reunion," Bra turned to glance at her experiment, "You won't be little Pan anymore, you'll be Pan the Amazon."

"I'm not tall enough to be an Amazon."

"Don't be so literal Pan," Bra rolled her eyes, "When do you want to spar?"

"Today?"

"Sure, I get out of work," Bra glanced at her watch and shrugged, "now. Trunks skips out so can I, I'll be there right away."

"You're coming over here?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen Bardock in awhile," Bra slipped out of here coveralls.

"He'll be thrilled."

**

Zarah lifted Terry off him and set her away from him.

"You . . ." Zarah tried to clear his thoughts, "I don't know you."

"Then let's go on a date! I know a bar," she pleaded.

"Ok," he snapped, "If I go out with you and it doesn't work out will then you leave me alone."

"Yes," she answered immediately, there was no way she was going to waste this opportunity.

"Ok," he sighed with relief at dealing with the difficult female, "Just give me the address--"

She squealed with delight and dashed from the room.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Zarah had a bad feeling about this and the feeling didn't lesson when she returned with a piece of paper.

"You won't regret this," she smiled at him saucily before sauntering out.

"I think I will," Zarah set the paper on his desk resigned.

**

17 was in heaven.

"Are you sure this looks alright?" Ava had her arms crossed self-consciously in front of her.

She was modeling clothes for him and wasn't used to the styles. He was just happy to be witnessing this spectacle, it was priceless! Ava was never anything but confidant. Take away her armor, give her a skirt, and she was like a teenager.

"Why what's wrong?" 17 eyed his wife appreciatively, he'd never seen her in jeans before.

Ava turned her back to him to show her tail, "I know you said the jeans were cut low so they wouldn't hurt my tail but what do I do with it?"

"Your tail?" 17 swallowed as she nodded and waved her tail at him.

"Yes my tail," she snapped and turned again, "Don't want to start a riot."

"Just wrap it around your waist like Sasoli does, everyone will just think it's a fashion trend," 17 grinned at her.

"These pants are not easy to bend in," she gave him a dirty look and preceded to test the limits of her jeans by performing several stretches.

17 just watched.

"Could you have found a smaller shirt?" Ava yanked at the hem that failed to cover her lower belly.

"It's a tank top," 17 remarked dryly, "and it looks great on you."

"Did the top have to have your name on it?" Ava pointed to the numbers on her chest.

"Why? What's wrong with my name?" 17 started toward her.

"Are you going to wear my name?" Ava raised a brow.

"Do you want me to?" 17 wrapped his arms around her waist, which were enhanced by the jeans.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Then no," 17 pecked her cheek before moving away.

Ava shook her head and chuckled as he moved away.

"17, I have one request."

He tilted his head curiously at her and waited for her to continue.

Ava entangled her fingers in her husband's bandana and ripped it off.

17 gasped, "Hey! What are you doing?"

Ava grinned and held it out of his reach, dancing around the cave in order to evade her mate's grasping fingers. She laughed when his expression narrowed in annoyance.

"Give it back," the order was unmistakable.

"No," Ava lifted her chin and tied it around her hair, "I want to wear it on our date."

17 paused as his wife smiled at him, the bandana in her spiky hair reminded him of the girl from the fast food place . . . with Bra . . .

"17?"

17 looked at his wife critically or more at her hair.

"Do you really want to wear it?"

"Yes," determination entered her eyes.

"Then how 'bout you wear it as a shirt?" A crafty light entered 17's eyes.

He just watched her silently as she took the bandana off her head and measured the length around her frame.

"Deal," she nodded, she would do anything to see him without the damned thing on for once.

17 grinned, it would be a tight fit but well worth it.

**

"Pan!" Bra jumped out of her hover car, "I'm here!"

"Bra," Pan waved her over, "Over here!"

Bra sauntered to Pan's general local when she stiffened. She could feel something . . . barely there but . . . there all the same . . .

"Careful Pan," she whispered.

Pan was about to call out to Bra when the blue haired girl suddenly flipped out of the way as the ground exploded beneath her.

"A warrior is always prepared."

Bardock's words came back to Pan as Bra came to a stop in a full stance ready to guard against anything.

Bra's eyes scanned the area only to find Pan watching her. She could still feel the slight presence but where? She felt a shiver of foreboding, _Behind!_

She dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding Bardock's lunge. Bardock moved into a roll and was back on his feet only to come face to face with Bra's glowing hand.

"Hello Bardock," she greeted him pleasantly, "I haven't seen you in a long time."

Bardock grinned, "Princess, a honor as always."

Bra dropped her hand and pulled her power back into her body. Bra went to retrieve her shoes that she had stepped out of the moment she had sensed something wrong. Glad they had escaped damage Bra put them back on. Sure she could fight in them if she had to but she wasn't going to risk breaking an ankle on this uneven ground.

"Sharp as ever," Bra smirked at Bardock and turned to Pan, "Are we ready?"

Pan glanced at her great grandfather for guidance.

He frowned at her.

"You said you didn't want to be a baby. Make your own decisions."

"I'm ready," Pan nodded.

Bra simply returned her nod and removed her skirt to reveal what her mom had dubbed 'Vegeta shorts'. Bra unbuttoned her top and a matching tank top style shirt complete her training gear.

"Then let's go."

**

"Hey Gohan," Goten popped up behind his brother.

Gohan jumped, almost dropping his large stack of books.

"What Goten?" Gohan grumbled, sure he loved his brother but he had to work.

Goten put up his hands in a gesture, which pleaded for mercy.

"I just wanted to know if you felt what I felt."

Gohan frowned and reached out with his sixth sense.

"Pan is fighting someone with Grandpa Bardock . . . he's just watching . . ." Gohan shrugged, "Pan wants to be a warrior."

"So she's training?" Goten grinned when his brother nodded.

"But who is she fighting?"

Gohan shrugged, his mind was already on a million different things.

Goten headed for the door. If his brother didn't have an answer the only thing to do was find out for himself. After all, this was his niece they were talking about!

**

"You've gotten much better Pan," Bra remarked lightly as she ducked beneath a fist.

"But not good enough if I can't get my hands on you," Pan snarled in frustration.

Ten minutes later and she still hadn't managed to land a punch on Bra. The Capsule Princess was fast, flexible, and absolutely frustrating!

Bra laughed at her, and struck her to the ground with a simple movement of her hand.

"This is why you need a female sparring partner," Bardock's voice was in the air, "Your Aunt Ava trained you, didn't she?"

Bra nodded and helped her friend to her feet, "Along with Sasoli."

"Females just fight different," Bardock shrugged, "Right Goten."

Goten winced when Bra's head snapped up to glare daggers at him. He didn't have any earthly idea why she seemed to hate him, he just knew she did.

"Yeah," Goten agreed with his grandpa.

Bra had moved unlike any other person he had ever seen in combat. It wasn't that her moves were all that original but somehow the delivery was different. In fact, Goten admitted to himself, he could watch Bra spar all day.

Pan tried to get her hand back but fought to keep the wince off her face when Bra tightened her grasp.

"Bra," Pan gasped out.

Bra looked at her and quickly released her hand.

"Sorry," Bra apologized before turning cold blue eyes back on Goten.

Bardock blinked at her expression and then at the person it was aimed at, _What's going on?_

"Um, I guess I'll go," Goten smiled at them sheepishly and left the way he came.

Bra's expression lightened considerably, "Again Pan?"

Pan nodded and they were off.

Bardock regarded his Princess carefully before going off to find his grandson. The girls wouldn't need him for awhile and as a scientist Bardock couldn't let his questions go unanswered.

"Goten," he called when he spotted the youth walking ahead of him.

Goten answered him with a quick grin and waited for the older saiyan to catch up.

"Did you want to spar?"

"Later," Bardock eyed him carefully, "Why did Princess Bra give you such a cold stare?"

"Bra?" Goten shrugged, "I don't know, she's been that way since we were kids."

"Hn," Bardock's eyes sparked with inquisitiveness, "The way she's acting, a saiyan would think you snubbed her."

"What? But I've never . . ." Goten frowned, "That long ago . . ."

"Have you ever insulted her?" Bardock demanded, he could almost feel the answer coming closer.

"No, I've never called her names," Goten shook his head.

"Challenged her? When she was young?"

"No, I wouldn't fight her when she was small," Goten shook his head again.

"Why?" Bardock was perplexed, that was the best way to learn new moves.

"Oh, my mom told me I shouldn't hit girls," Goten blushed when his grandfather looked at him as if he had grown another head, "I know. My dad set me straight when he rescued me from Bra. He said--"

"Rescued you from Bra?" Bardock jumped at his words.

"Yeah, you see Zarah and Trunks were going at it so Bra started to fight me but I ended up just dodging because of my mom."

"You refused to fight her," Bardock's brows almost disappeared into his bangs.

"I guess you can say that," Goten watched Bardock nod knowingly, "You don't think--"

"I don't think, I know."

Bardock scratched the back of his head and sighed. These kids were going to be the death of him. Snubbing the royal family! They were lucky they didn't have a home planet anymore or his grandson would have been executed for the offense.

"She can't still be mad about that," Goten was alarmed, "I would be surprised if she even remembers the incident."

"Goten," Bardock laid a hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't put anything past a female. They are odd creatures. Plus, there is the fact that she is a Vegeta and they are known for holding grudges."

Goten was left with a feeling of unease. If what his grandfather said was true then his problems with Bra were just beginning.

**

"So your Aunt trained you?" Pan inquired lightly.

They had agreed to take a break so Pan could catch her breath.

"Yes," Bra answered absently, "My father showed me the basics and then she took over for technique."

"So Sasoli was your sparring partner," Pan concluded.

Bra frowned delicately at her before nodding.

"Who was your male partner?"

"Trunks," Bra smiled, "Yours will probably be your dad."

"Or my uncle," Pan shrugged.

"Hn," Bra slipped on her outer clothes, "It's getting late."

Pan glanced at the sinking sun with a small amount of dread.

"When will we spar again?"

Bra pulled out a pass from her suit pocket and gave it to Pan.

"There's a room in my lab we can use, we won't be able to use our ki but at this stage, it's for the best."

"So tomorrow?" Pan pocketed the pass.

Bra nodded and climbed into her car.

"It's time for you to go as well, Pan," Bardock mentioned softly.

"Ok," Pan smiled brightly and headed for home.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter Ten

****

Chapter Ten

Zarah winced when the clock announced the workday over. Terry had left early with his permission in order to get ready for their date.

_Date . . ._ Zarah's face twisted with distaste, _isn't that some kind of fruit?_

Zarah put his jacket on and wondered briefly if he should change . . . No, he would go as is, Terry could accept him or not, it didn't really matter.

**

Terry fidgeted nervously on her barstool, sure she was early but one could never be too prepared especially when dealing with a man like her boss. He was worth any inconvenience and hurdle, now if only he would cooperate.

"Damn it," a woman growled to her left, "Give me a drink with a kick!"

Terry glanced at the irate voice and saw a petite but beautiful woman downing her drink.

"Ava, don't be that way," a male voice pleaded.

Terry watched the man lay his hands on the woman's shoulder only to have them knocked off.

"You didn't tell me this place was going to be full of people," she hissed at him.

"Don't focus on them, focus on us."

Recognition hit her as a quick grin lit the man's face.

"Wait your 17," Terry couldn't help but blurt.

Two sets of eyes locked on her.

"Your Zarah's secretary," 17 nodded at her, "This is my wife Ava."

Terry was completely shocked. This woman looked no older than her husband . . . but how could that be?

She offered her hand to the woman only to be stared at with cold black eyes.

17 nudged her gently.

Ava ignored him.

"What is your relationship with my son?"

Terry was startled at the quiet venom in her voice. Zarah had told her he came from a strict family but this was ridiculous!

"Actually he's meeting me here--"

Terry screamed as Ava launched herself at her. She peeked through her fingers to see 17 had grabbed his wife around the waist to restrain her.

"Ava don't wiggle like that your top will come off," 17 scolded lightly, "Terry, it might be in your best interest to leave."

Terry watched them walk away, if you could call the half drag half-carrying 17 was doing walking.

She felt a flicker of doubt as the woman flashed her a glare full of threat before disappearing into the crowd. Maybe this was the one thing she couldn't do, the one obstacle she wouldn't be able to overcome?

Terry sneered lightly to herself, a lowly mother would not defeat her. If obstacles couldn't be maneuvered around then they were destroyed, simple.

**

"Ava," 17 remarked dryly, "While you know how much I love it when you get physical with me, doesn't mean everyone else will appreciate it as well."

Ava growled at him, ordering him to put her down or else she wouldn't be responsible for the consequences.

"Only if you behave," 17 made sure his voice was stern, "with the other people at least, you can be naughty with me if you want."

"Hn," was her response.

"Good," 17 set her down, "Now dance with me."

"Dance?" Ava lifted her brows at him, determined to be stubborn after his display of authority.

"I know you can," 17 pulled her close, "Listen to the beat of the music . . . pretend it's my heart . . . let your body move. . ."

**

Zarah was lost.

He couldn't make out Terry's damned handwriting. He had tried several different places and no success, his temper was wearing extremely thin.

He just wanted to go home.

**

Pete glanced up from his drink to see a perfectly sexy woman dancing with a scrawny guy.

Pete was a self-proclaimed player with a high success rate so despite having a girlfriend in the bathroom, he considered it his civic duty to rescue the hottie in the orange top.

**

Zarah growled as he hit another dead end.

"One more and that's it."

**

"Ava, I thought you didn't want to start a riot," 17 chuckled as he tried to keep his wife's tail around her waist.

"I thought you wanted me to dance," she smirked at him, though she stilled her appendage.

"I do, but--"

17 was cut off as he was shoved away from his wife.

"Mind if I cut in?" A young man, no older than twenty grabbed the surprised saiyan.

"Yes, I do," Ava planted her feet.

"Oh, come on doll," the guy smiled at her cheekily, "My name's Pete--"

A hand on his shoulder interrupted the flow of Pete's words.

"That's my wife," 17 snarled, enraged at the upstart.

Ava smiled at the violence in his voice, it was so rare-

"Bitch!" SMACK!

Pete's girlfriend had returned from the bathroom only to find him with his arms around another woman. Without another thought she marched right up to the man stealing bitch, spun her around, and slapped her.

Ava slowly turned her face back to the suicidal human feeling the slight sting on her cheek.

17 sighed in resignation, which turned into a sneer when he spotted Pete's hand going for Ava's butt.

The girlfriend went flying over the dancers heads only to hit the unsuspecting Terry, knocking both unconscious. Pete was thrown into a wall and onto a table collapsing it. The bar deteriorated into a massive bar fight with Ava and 17 in the middle of it.

**

Zarah became alarmed when he felt his mother's unique power signal in the bar he was about to check.

Hearing sirens in the distance, he knew he had to get his parents out of there, for where his mother went his dad was sure to follow.

Bursting into the establishment, Zarah was met with an unexpected scene. His mother was sitting on top of a pile of bodies while his dad was searching for a drink behind the bar.

And his mother was giggling.

"Mom, Dad, you guys have to get out of here the police are coming," Zarah told them urgently.

"Police," his father huffed, "They always come running when I have fun."

"Are the police . . .powerful?" Ava smiled sweetly at her son.

"No," Zarah answered helplessly.

"Ah hah!" 17 pulled out a bottle of whiskey, "For you my love."

Ava reclined on the prone bodies to give him a flirtatious smile.

"It is not a drink I want."

To say that Zarah was stunned by his mother's behavior was an understatement.

"Her drinks caught up with her," 17 was amused as he explained to his son, "I tried to warn her but . . . she wouldn't listen."

"17," she fluttered her eyelashes as she had seen other humans do, "I need to tell you something."

Her voice was playful and full of hidden undertones.

"Dad," Zarah frowned, "The cops are pulling up right now!"

"Ok, ok," 17 picked up his wife bridal style only to have her purr into his chest, "We'll go."

Zarah slipped out the back door after his father had blown through the ceiling, revealing the android might have been drunker than he let on.

Using his speed, Zarah escaped detection from the police and decided to head for home. Terry should have given him accurate LEGIBLE directions thus he was under no obligation to uphold their deal.

**

Sasoli watched from a rooftop. She had been trailing her brother for days now and witnessed the scene with the secretary from the vent.

Her mother was right, Zarah was getting sloppy. He should have noticed her straight away but still it worked to her advantage.

Sasoli didn't like Terry.

The woman was not worthy of her brother and had no right to touch him as she had.

The timely interference from her parents had prevented her from confronting the damned secretary. Still, she could feel the time was coming closer for her to have a little talk with Terry.

Sasoli readjusted the ninja mask on her face that she had gotten from her mother and melted into the shadows.

**

Zarah groaned as he settled into his furs for the night.

Who knew finding a mate would be so difficult? Females just didn't make any sense. He had never met a girl besides his cousin who was sane.

The girls he had run into at the office would attach themselves to anything remotely male while the ones outside of work would only turn red at the slightest comment.

They would not suit his purposes at all.

Zarah needed a woman who wasn't afraid of standing up to him and would fight back. A woman who would literally die trying to protect their offspring and would love him despite his otherworldly heritage. In short, he needed a woman who didn't exist.

Terry was a joke. She trembled at the slightest harsh word or act and then beg to stay in his presence. His mother would kill her before allowing the union.

He sighed wearily, and if she didn't then Sasoli would.

Zarah glanced around his new cave dwelling with pride. He had cleaned it out and found an appropriately sized boulder for the door, which was big enough to ensure no unwanted visitors but not so big as to not let air in. Though he had relented and accepted the table with chairs from Bra, a moving in gift she said.

He had everything he needed, except for a mate. He would have to be tortured before he would admit it but he was lonely. Living with his family all his life had left him ill prepared to live alone.

**

Terry groaned as she sat up amidst a dozen other people.

"What happened?" She winced at her head throbbed painfully.

"You were in the biggest bar fight in the history of bar fights that ended with all the participants' unconscious," a grimy voice answered.

Terry slowly lifted her eyes to see herself surrounded by bars and a cop staring at her.

"Care to tell me who started what?"

"I don't remember," she shook her head, "I was waiting. . . for Zarah to meet me . . . and then everything went dark."

"An innocent bystander," the cop grunted, "Too bad you'll be guilty by association."

"What?" Terry gripped the bars pitifully.

"Well, unless you can make bail you'll have to stay in jail until the trial," the cop shrugged.

"Wait! I get one phone call!" She called desperately at the retreating cop.

**

Zarah smiled when he spotted Terry's unoccupied office. Hopefully she wouldn't come to work at all and he could have a problem free day.

He sat on his desk only to see his phone blinking at him.

He clicked the button to hear what message he could possibly have between the time he clocked out to this morning.

"Zarah--"

Zarah erased Terry's message without a second thought. He wanted a Terry-free day so he dismissed the desperate tone of her voice and went to work.

**

Bra eyed her bubbling concoction from the day before with delight.

"It works!" She cheered.

"What works?"

Bra spun around in surprise to find her cousin.

"Zarah! Remember how we discussed how the carbonation escapes too easily from beverages?" Bra asked excitedly.

"Yes," Zarah nodded, "I remember how you became angry when your soda went flat."

"Well," Bra ignored his amusement, "I came up with a way to keep it bubbling!"

"Show me," Zarah instructed.

"Here," she handed him the beaker, "Drink."

Zarah tilted the beaker this way and that, smelled it before finally taking a sip.

"How long have you let this sit?" Zarah looked at his cousin amazed.

"Almost twenty-four hours without any form of top to keep the carbonation from escaping. Taste good?" Bra bounced lightly on her toes, something she had picked up from her grandmother.

Zarah nodded, "It tastes like you just opened a can and poured it for me."

Bra squealed with delight and hugged her cousin with a bone-crushing grip.

"Bra," he awkwardly patted her back, "Please get off me."

"Hmm?" Bra let go of him, "Oh, sorry I forgot."

"So is Capsule Corp. going to start a line of soft drinks?" Zarah stuck his hands in his pockets.

"No," Bra rolled her eyes at him, "I am going to keep this for my own personal use."

"I knew you were a selfish brat," Zarah smirked and went for the door.

Bra just hummed happily to herself as she recorded the procedure and ingredients she used.

Zarah opened the door to leave her lab when he came face to face with a girl with an orange bandana in her hair.

**

Pan glanced up in shock at the very man who had harassed her the first time she had come to Capsule Corp.

"You," a frown settled on her features, "Bastard--"

"What the hell are you doing down here?" He demanded as he shut the door behind him, "This area is strictly forbidden to all employees and tourists."

Pan took a step back in caution when his expression darkened dangerously.

"Leave this section and never return," he intoned darkly, "or face the consequences."

"You can't tell me what to do," Pan eyed him carefully.

Something entered his eyes that looked like interest before being hidden.

"I am not someone you can just push around," Pan continued, "You caught me off guard last time, it won't happen again."

"You don't know who you are dealing with," Zarah smirked at her, "The first rule of warfare, know thy enemy."

Pan sneered at him.

"I don't need to know you to kick your ass."

He didn't answer her but motioned for her to come.

Pan sniffed at him before delivering a spinning kick to his head.

She gasped when he blocked it, effortlessly. But that was impossible, she had thrown the kick using her sped . . . he shouldn't have even been able to detect her movement until it was too late.

"Is that it?" He asked arrogantly, his power level increasing slightly.

Pan felt his ki expand slightly and she could tell he was no amateur, this power was probably just the tip of the iceberg. She increased to match.

He raised an eyebrow in estimation as her stance tightened to accommodate him. She wasn't backing down as he thought she would, she was preparing to attack him.

"Hn," he smirked again only to enrage her further.

**

Bra's head snapped up as she felt her cousin's ki swell along with another who felt suspiciously like Pan.

Bra threw open her door to find the two facing off, a bit desperately she threw herself on her cousin's back. Already knowing what had happened. To Zarah, Pan was an intruder and it was his duty to protect her from even the smallest threat.

"It's ok I invited her," she told him quickly, not noticing Pan's surprise.

Bra sighed with relief when she felt Zarah relaxed his muscles. It was hard to stop him when he got into a fighting mood and almost impossible to get him to back off.

"You know her?" He asked softly.

"She's my friend," Bra slipped off his back.

"The friend?" Zarah eyebrows lifted, 'the one you are setting me up with?'

The unspoken words echoed between them until Bra gave a short nod.

"Hn," Zarah eyed the confused female in front of him with different eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Pan snapped, disconcerted when he smiled.

"Stop it," Bra pushed her cousin down the hallway, "Go away."

"You injure me," he chuckled as she pushed him again.

"You're not helping Zarah," Bra growled and switched to saiyan, "She doesn't know I going to set you two up yet and you're going to mess it up!"

"You should have told me sooner, Bra, I might have agreed to this date thing sooner," Zarah replied in kind before disappearing up the stairs.

Bra blinked at his back, _He likes her . . ._

"Bra! What the hell is going on?! I thought he was going to be taken care of?"

Bra sighed and led her friend into her lab, "Things are difficult when it comes to him."

"Why?" Pan scoffed, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No," Bra paused a moment wondering how to simplify everything in a few words, "He's my cousin."

**

Sasoli narrowed her eyes at this recent event.

Who was this new girl? She had power but was she worthy? Sasoli would determine that for herself.

Now who to follow, her brother or her cousin?

"Maybe it's time to drop in on my dear cousin," she smiled.

**

Pan was shell-shocked.

The jerk was related to Bra. . . But how? How was he so strong?

"Remember my Uncle 17," Bra waited for Pan to nod, "That's his son."

_Android 17 had a kid? I shouldn't be surprised 18 had Maron . . .But how could a charming man have a rude son like him!_

"Ok," Pan rubbed her temples, "Who is his mom?"

"Aunt Ava," Bra smiled weakly as she offered Pan her beaker, "Would you like something to drink?"

Pan waved the concoction away, "Princess Ava? Thee Princess Ava who my Grandpa Bardock talks about, the same one who trained you?"

"Yeah, she's also my dad's twin sister," Bra took a swig from her beaker.

"He's saiyan!" Pan gasped.

"More saiyan than you anyway." A third female voice announced.

The vent fell to the floor with a bang and a body landed delicately in front of the two girls.

"Sasoli," Bra's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing in my lab?"

"Someone needs to help Zarah," Sasoli bowed mockingly, "After all Princess Bra must not be strained."

"He's fine," Bra growled, surprising the hell out of Pan.

"Then you realize his secretary is a lunatic who is obsessed with him," Sasoli smirked when Bra gasped her surprise, "I want you to fire her."

"ME? Why me?" Bra set her hands on her hips.

"Higher rank," Sasoli sneer lightly, "Now, Pan is it?"

Pan locked eyes with the older saiyan while Bra clenched her jaw pissed.

"Yes, Son Pan," she nodded.

"Son?" Sasoli cocked her head to the side, "Who is your father?"

"Gohan," Pan answered awkwardly.

"Hn," Sasoli smiled and circled Pan like a vulture does a rotting corpse.

"Sasoli stay out of this," Bra snapped, "Pan is not a person you can bully into what you want to do."

Sasoli smirked, "Careful Bra, or I might take that as a challenge."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Pan eyed them both wearily.

"Cautious," Sasoli nodded.

"Damn it," Bra cursed softly, "Remember the blind date you promised me?"

"The matchmaker ploy?" Sasoli chuckled, "As if that would work with saiyans."

"Wait," Pan eyes widened, "You were going to set me up with him?"

Bra rubbed her face in agitation.

"Shut up Sasoli, this isn't funny."

Sasoli sat on Bra's lab table not caring that one careless shift could destroy weeks of work.

"This is what you get for trying things the human way," Sasoli turned to Pan, "I want to test her."

Pan didn't know what to say to that one.

Bra stepped between Pan and Sasoli.

"She isn't fully trained yet," Bra growled warningly at Sasoli.

"She isn't a warrior," Sasoli's expression darkened, "I would never have thought a saiyan would stoop so low."

Pan had enough, "You want to fight then let's fight."

"Pan--"

"I wouldn't waste my time," Sasoli interrupted Bra, "with a mere fighter."

"Sas-"

"Oh yeah," Pan charged forward only to be caught by Bra, "The minute I become a warrior your ass is mine."

"Pan-"

"How crude," Sasoli clucked her tongue at her, "You probably couldn't even handle my brother in a relationship. A weak thing like you."

"Sasoli," Bra hissed at her, "Stop--"

"I'll show you what I can handle!" Pan raged before suddenly changing her direction.

Bra lost her grip on her and Sasoli grabbed the Saiyan Princess before she could stop Pan from leaving.

"Pan!" Bra screamed her name to no avail, "Why Sasoli?"

"You should be happy," Sasoli released her, "I just sped up your plans by couple of weeks."

Bra smoothed her clothing in an effort to calm herself since there was no way she was going to start a fight in her precious lab where her precious inventions could be damaged. It wasn't worth it to see Sasoli's smug face smashed in . . . It's not worth it . . .

"You and your mind games," Bra smiled suddenly, "She's going to hate you, you know."

"That's why I leave it to you cousin to enlighten her to my true motives after she is mated to Zarah," Sasoli nodded before jumping into the air vent and wriggled away.

Bra rolled her eyes and fixed the vent, she would never understand Sasoli.

**

The door Zarah's office burst open and Pan framed the entrance.

Zarah dropped his stance at the sight of her and regarded her curiously.

Pan stomped up to him, grabbed his shirt collar, and yanked him down to her level.

"No one tells me what I can't do. You. Me. On a date. Tomorrow." She nearly spat at him.

Zarah lifted an eyebrow at her demand and straightened, unintentionally forcing her to either let go or to step closer to him.

She didn't let go.

"Saiyans don't date," he responded lightly, amusement danced in his light blue eyes.

Pan scoffed, "Bull. They're going to start right now. Bra will inform you of the time and place. If you're not there then . . ."

She trailed off uncertainty as she remembered exactly why she didn't like to go on dates. Guys didn't like it when she was aggressive-

"Then?" He challenged, she was perfect and would belong to him all too soon.

"Then I'll hunt you down like the dog you are," Pan lifted her chin.

"Promise," Zarah smirked at her confusion and laid a hand over hers on his collar.

Pan swallowed, she didn't know what to do now that her adrenaline rush was over. She flinched when he traced her cheekbone with a finger.

"How fragile you look," Zarah commented aloud, "Deceptive. I would love to see your true power."

Pan jerked away from him, her cheeks aflame.

"Maybe . . . on our date," Pan was in full panic mode, what the hell had she gotten herself into? She didn't notice him come up behind her.

"Promise," Zarah whispered into her ear.

Pan darted away and glanced at the half-ruined door, "I have to go."

And she was gone.

Zarah was extremely pleased as he sat down to finish his work.

"And I thought you didn't exist."

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter Eleven Listen

****

Chapter Eleven

Pan returned to Bra's lab in a daze. _What the hell did I just get myself into? I mean sure he's cute but . . . he's a jerk._

"Did you see that? She just demanded for him to date her and he did!"

"Who does she think she is?"

"Yeah, taking our . . . what is he?"

"Does it matter? He's dreamy!"

"She doesn't work here, she's an outsider!"

Thus Pan discovered why Trunks and Zarah were forbidden to date other employees as she was surrounded by angry females. Pan fazed from sight.

"Where did she go?" One asked shakily.

The rest were just dumbfounded.

**

Bra mixed herself some more soda glumly. She wasn't surprised when Pan slipped in almost guiltily.

"Bra . . ."

Bra sighed, "Let me guess. You stormed all the way to his office and demanded he go out with you."

Pan winced and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, that's about right."

"And he accepted," Bra watched Pan nod, "All right. When did you tell him the date was?"

"Tomorrow," Pan squeaked.

Bra was silent for a long moment.

"Bra?"

"All right, listen me Pan. I love my cousin but he lives by different rules than we do. When he threw you out of the restricted area he was being nice," Bra picked up a random invention to fiddle with, a habit she picked up from her mom.

"I'll talk to him about mellowing out about saiyan law."

"Saiyan law?" Pan's eyes widened.

"Yeah, you'll need to learn those if this relationship becomes serious," Bra smiled, "Or you could do what my Uncle 17 does."

"What does he do?"

"He let's himself be surprised," Bra chuckled nervously, "Um . . . Oh, very important, don't fight him."

"Why?" Pan lifted a brow, "Don't think I can take him?"

"Pan," Bra gave her a stern look, "You could end up stuck with him for the rest of your life."

"In one date?" Pan was skeptical.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Bra cursed at her cousin internally.

This was exactly the reason Bra wanted to wait to set them up. Things had been going so smoothly, Pan was becoming a warrior, Zarah was opening up about dating, and Bra had hoped to speak to Bardock about instructing Pan about saiyan tradition.

Then Sasoli literally barged in and ruined everything. Sure she thought that they would suit and be a great couple but nothing was fool-proof. The last thing Bra wanted was for them to hate each other but be unable to leave due to an alien bond.

"He's just another guy with super powers," Pan shrugged her shoulders, "He shouldn't be any harder to handle than my uncle or Trunks."

"Pan," Bra closed her eyes, "He . . ."

"I can handle him," Pan lifted her chin stubbornly.

Bra nearly winced at Pan's stubborn expression. The quarter saiyan might as well have announced at the top of her lungs "I am going to do this on my own, in my way, so don't even try to help me."

"Pan, just promise me one thing," Bra gripped her friend's shoulders.

"Ok," Pan became uneasy, Bra was never ruffled by anything.

"Don't challenge him or let him challenge you to lunafair," Bra told her in a stern voice.

"That's two things--"

"Promise me," Bra was very insistent.

"Ok, I promise," Pan agreed.

Bra sighed with relief and gave Pan an ironic look, "You came to spar didn't you?"

Pan nodded.

"It's a good thing your fast learner," Bra lead her to a hidden room, "You're going to need everything I can offer."

**

Ava groaned as she rolled over only to run into her mate.

17 twitched before reluctantly opening his eyes.

"What time is it?" 17 checked his internal clock, "It's almost noon?"

17 rubbed his eyes and glanced around to find his wife still sleeping. Concerned he felt for her pulse, she had drunk in a typical saiyan fashion and was paying the price.

"Well, you're alive," 17 whispered softly, "and this is a first. I never thought I would see you sleep in."

17 planted a quick kiss on her brow before covering her naked back with a fur. He had a hang over remedy to create before she decided to kill him.

**

Zarah tapped his pen on his desk restlessly, he couldn't concentrate.

Pan kept entering his thoughts, and every moment he thought about it the more convinced he became that she was going to be the one.

A horde of women had stormed into his office demanding that he go out with them. He, of course, reminded them he could fire all of them on a whim and they left. No spine at all.

Terry had tried to call him again and he had merely hung up on her. She was manipulative, trying to seduce him. She was probably trying to get a better pay check.

But Pan, she stood up to him, tried to fight him . . . She liked Bra, and Bra wouldn't be friends with anyone who was beneath her notice.

If nothing else she intrigued him. A saiyan female who wasn't related to him . . . a rare find.

"Zarah?"

Zarah snapped to attention at the sound of Trunks voice.

"What happened?" His lavender haired cousin was surveying the damaged door.

"Oh, Pan barged in here earlier. Don't worry I called the necessary people to fix it," Zarah waved dismissively.

"Where is your secretary?" Trunks raised his eyebrow.

"She didn't show up to work," Zarah shrugged, "I don't like her. She should be fired on account of this gross misconduct."

"Done," Trunks nodded, Bra had called him earlier enlightening him of the hell their cousin had been enduring. He had agreed to fire her on the account of stalking but this was a more solid case. Trunks didn't have to wonder my Zarah kept this to himself, a warrior always took care of his own problems.

"Really?" Zarah was surprised by the turn of events.

Trunks nodded.

Zarah grinned at him, "Ok, I'll get some people to track her down and give her the news."

"Right," Trunks paused in the doorway, "Good luck with adult rights."

Zarah nodded and for once the two cousins got along without anything to ruin the moment.

**

"So Pan where is the date supposed to take place?" Bra rubbed down her sweaty body with a towel.

"Oh," Pan thought quickly, "Tell him to meet me at . . . what's a good restaurant?"

"Pan, he doesn't do well in public places," Bra informed her, "Unless someone he trusts is there, you risk him . . . How to say this? Upholding the warrior code."

"O . . .k," Pan gave Bra a weird look, "How about a picnic?"

Bra winced, "Well, if you don't mind him bringing a deer or two for you cook."

"Then maybe he can eat at my house?" Pan frowned becoming annoyed with Bra.

"Oh no," Bra shook her head, "Bad idea. You'll practically say 'Take me I'm yours!' if you do that."

"Then how about his house?" Pan threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"House?" Bra winced, "He lives alone, Pan, but if you're comfortable with that then it should work. Yeah, he'll think you're weighing his ability to provide for you and you don't run the risk of him getting the wrong message on the first date."

Pan was incredulous, "Wrong message?"

"Oh Pan," Bra giggled, "Don't get the wrong idea. Zarah is completely honorable, it's just he feels the need to take care of problems in the fastest possible way and if he likes you, then he's going to want to claim you."

"Claim me? I am not a piece of property!" Pan snapped.

"You can claim him, Pan," Bra smiled at the look of disbelief on Pan's face.

"I can?"

"Yes," Bra nodded, "So what time do I tell Zarah you'll be coming to his . . . house?"

Pan chewed her lip nervously.

"I'm not sure if I am sure I want to be completely alone with him. Maybe, we can go eat with his parents?"

Bra blanched, "Bad idea."

"Why?"

"Well, in the eyes of his family he is presenting you as a future ma-wife and they will test you," Bra winced at her near slip of the tongue.

The last thing she wanted to explain to her friend was saiyan mating rituals.

"What kind of tests?" Pan studied her friend curiously.

"I don't know," Bra led Pan into the stairwell, "You won't have to worry about Sasoli though."

"Why not?" Pan scoffed, "I would think she would be the first to try to make me fail."

Bra smiled, "I believe you already passed her test Pan, when you didn't back down from her."

"Really?" Pan blinked, "So I won't know when I'm being tested?"

"Probably not," Bra smirked, "It's all about who you are and what you're willing to fight for."

"Hmm," Pan chewed that over for a little, "I think I would like to meet his parents."

"You don't mind the wife thing?" Bra lifted a brow.

Pan shrugged, "Let them think what they want, besides, anything is possible."

"More than you know," Bra sighed.

**

Terry sat curled in a ball of misery.

"Why haven't you rescued me?" She whimpered, "I called you . . . why haven't you come?"

**

"Mother!"

17 jumped with alarm at the sound of his daughter's voice echoing in the cave. Ava was still dead asleep and the last thing he wanted was for her to awaken with a killer hangover.

"Sasoli," 17 shushed his daughter, "Your mother is sleeping."

The young saiyan became alarmed, "Asleep?"

"Yes," 17 relaxed slightly only to tense at his daughter's next words.

"What happened?" Her blue eyes watered a bit, "Was she attacked? Is she recovering?"

"No," 17 rubbed her arms, "We went out on a date last night."

Sasoli sighed and shook her head, "You don't have to hide the truth from me, Dad."

"Sasoli," 17 tilted her head up so he could meet her eyes, "I have never lied to you. Why would I start now?"

"17!!!!!!"

Father and daughter snapped to attention to see Ava standing in the doorway of her room wearing an oversized shirt.

"Ava . . ." 17 picked up the remedy he had fixed and handed it to her, "Drink this, you'll feel better."

Ava narrowed her eyes at him before turned away, ignoring him completely.

"Sasoli," she regarded her daughter thoughtfully, "Aren't you supposed to be in Canada?"

Sasoli grinned, "Yes but I have news."

17 studied his wife carefully before shrugging, the prolonged sleep must have taken care of the ill effects of drinking. He set the cup down on the table for later use.

Ava lifted an eyebrow curiously, "Go on."

"Zarah's bringing a girl to dinner here tomorrow night."

"A girl?" 17 leaned against the table and thrummed his fingers along the surface.

A sneer formed on Ava's face as she remembered the girl from the bar.

"A saiyan girl," Sasoli smiled as the sneer left her mother's face.

"A saiyan?" Ava smiled as Sasoli nodded, "Then meat will for dinner."

The two females shared a look of pure female enjoyment while 17 just hummed while wondering when he would be able to get his wife drunk again.

**

"She wants to eat at my parents?" Zarah was perplexed, "Doesn't she know what that means?"

Bra rolled her eyes, "Yes but I think she is intrigued by the prospect of tests. Zarah, you have to remember that she was raised as a human and doesn't know very much about saiyan custom."

Zarah tilted his head, "I see."

Bra's gaze narrowed.

"I don't want you taking advantage of her, Zarah."

"Hn," Zarah smirked as he turned back to his computer.

"I'm serious," Bra slammed her hand on his desk.

Zarah didn't answer her.

"Zarah," Bra growled.

"You know, I love it when you growl. You do it so rarely," Zarah mentioned nonchalantly.

"I'll do more than growl at you if you take advantage of Pan," Bra sniffed at him.

"Fine, I will let her know if she comes in danger of becoming committed," Zarah rolled his eyes back at her.

"Good," Bra smiled, she knew her cousin would never go back on his word.

"But if she challenges me, Bra," Zarah leveled serious blue eyes at her, "I won't be responsible for my actions."

Bra felt a shiver run up her spine and nodded.

"Tell her to meet me here at seven pm. She won't be able to find my mom's cave without assistance," Zarah instructed.

"Oh Zarah," Bra smiled sweetly, "I didn't tell her about your unique residences."

"Bra!" Zarah curled his lip as she dashed through the door.

Oh well, he would just have to surprise Pan.

**

Goten walked past his niece's door only to backtrack.

"Pan?" Goten couldn't believe the state of her room, their were clothes strewn all over the floor.

In fact, it looked like she was going on a date.

"Uncle Goten?" Pan was holding two outfits, "What do you think is appropriate for a first date?"

"Oh I like the red- Wait . . . date?" Goten was astonished, "Since when do you go on dates?"

"Since a couple years ago," Pan rolled her eyes at her uncle, "So the red one?"

"Pan," Goten intoned seriously, "Who is this guy?"

"Jeez, Uncle Goten, you're starting to sound like my dad."

Goten was undeterred.

"Bra's cousin, all right," Pan threw her hands in the air with exasperation, "Are you happy now?"

"Zarah?" Goten was stunned, he had never heard of loner willingly go on a date.

"Yes," Pan held up the outfit in front of her, "I am going to eat at his parents' house."

Goten didn't know what to say, no one had ever had the privilege of knowing the location before, and now his niece was just going to waltz right to it.

"Does your dad know?" Goten's brow was wrinkled with concern.

"No," Pan shrugged, "I don't need his permission I'm an adult."

"But Pan," Goten rubbed the back of his head nervously, "His family lives--"

"With different rules," Pan finished annoyed, "I can take care of myself."

"At least go talk with Grandpa Bardock before you go," Goten pleaded.

"If I didn't tell my dad I have a date why would I tell my Great Grandfather?" Pan gave him a dry look.

Goten was speechless.

Pan studied her short hair critically and tilted her head to the side. She always had her hair in the same style and wondered if she was in for a change. _No_, she shook her head, _I am not going to change myself for anyone._

"You didn't tell Gohan?" Goten finally managed.

"No," Pan answered curtly, "and you're not going to tell Dad either or I am going to tell Grandma Chichi the truth about Paris."

"B-but," Goten sputtered.

"Uncle Goten," Pan calmly ignored him, "I am not a little kid. I can take are of myself."

"Just be careful," Goten winced.

**

"Zarah," Bra tapped her toe impatiently, "Have you warned your mom or not?"

Zarah glanced at her annoyed.

"Why should I warn her? Pan already knows what she is going to think so why let it be any different?"

Bra sneered at him, "Because you'll only get her hopes up to dash them against the rocks."

"What makes you believe that I can't fulfill my mission?" Zarah was on his feet and in Bra's face, "Of all people I did not think you would doubt me."

Bra pouted feeling guilty for the slight hurt in his eyes.

"Zarah it's not that I doubt you but this date with Pan is not a mission. This is not going to be a live or die scenario . . . You can't stake a claim on the first date for it to be a success. It might take several dates for her to want to marry you." Bra explained gently.

"How long?" Zarah tilted his head curiously.

"Depends," she shrugged, "It could take a couple of years."

Zarah frowned as he chewed the thought over before shaking his head.

"Too long."

Bra opened her mouth to protest when a knock was heard. Giving her cousin a dirty look she made her way to the new door.

"Where's your damn secretary?"

"Fired," Zarah grinned, "Didn't show up for work."

Bra rolled her eyes and opened the door, "Pan! You're early."

Pan smiled at her friend and tried to move into the office only to be blocked by Bra.

"Remember don't challenge him," Bra whispered and stepped out of the way.

Zarah glanced up and watched his soon to be mate enter. His heart accelerated suddenly as she came into view, she was wearing form fitting jeans along with a red top. She was exquisitely lean but . . . there was something missing . . .

Pan brushed off her friend's comment and turned to her date. He was frowning at her, or her body.

He came out from around his desk to stand directly in front of her while continuing to eye her uncomfortably.

"Hi Zarah," Pan started uneasily as his eyebrows went up.

"Already referring to me by name? Interesting," his blue eyes flashed with intrigue.

"Zarah," Bra snapped warningly, "She doesn't follow saiyan tradition."

"Leave us Bra," Zarah dismissed her, "This does not concern you anymore."

Pan glanced at her friend annoyed, he had a point. This was the first guy she had ever met that didn't seem either intimidated or infatuated with the genius, though being related helped. Still, this was her chance to have a somewhat normal date with a guy who wasn't going to dump her just because she was stronger than the average girl.

"I'll call you later Bra," Pan smiled confident in her ability to handle any male.

She didn't stop to consider that this wasn't just any male but a saiyan.

Bra bit her lip before waving her goodbye to both of them.

As soon as she was gone Zarah placed his hands on Pan's waist and pulled her closer.

"W-what-" Pan sputtered as one hand moved to her lower back.

"Where's your tail?" Zarah frowned as he searched for any sign of the appendage or remnants of the appendage.

"Tail?" Pan tried to squirm out of his reach, "I don't have a tail."

Zarah's hands stilled, "No tail?"

Pan shook her head, trying to ignore his hands but a telltale blush warmed her cheeks.

"Hn, interesting," Zarah released her and stepped back to study her again.

Pan swallowed uncertainly, why would he look for a tail? The only one she knew of having said limb was her Great Grandfather Bardock.

"Why did you ask?"

Zarah met her eyes, "I had thought that you might have had it hidden or removed. I did not think you would not have a tail altogether. Being only a quarter saiyan must not be enough to sustain one."

"So you're saying you have one?" Pan huffed, crossing her arms.

"Yes," Zarah relaxed his limb to let it drop behind him.

End of Chapter Eleven

AN: You guys flatter me! Thank you for all of your comments, they make me smile. : )


	12. Chapter Twelve Meat

AN: Hey you guys, sorry this is so late. College is keeping more busy than I thought it would but here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! So enjoy, read, and review! Michelle

****

Chapter Twelve

Pan could only blink as the long appendage seemed to wave at her. Her first instinct was to reach out to touch it but her memory prevailed. The way his tail was moving was predatory and was strangely reminiscent of her Great Grandfather Bardock. He had moved his tail almost the exact same way before he had attacked her.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and her stance tightened in preparation.

Zarah's lips spread into a dangerous grin.

"Zarah, I forgot . . ." Bra poked her head into the office, "Zarah! What do you think you are doing? Put that thing away!"

Bra rushed into the office aimed straight at her cousin to forcibly replace his tail if he had to.

Zarah became alarmed as she came toward him, the last thing he wanted was for her to touch his tail. Especially after the experience with Terry fondling his tail between her fingers. . .

Zarah took a step back while simultaneously snapping his tail around his waist.

"I thought you were gone," he huffed at her.

Bra glared at him for a long moment, "Are you ok, Pan?"

"I'm fine," Pan snapped, tired of all the warnings and unneeded protection.

"Why wouldn't she be fine, you were gone for what ten seconds," Zarah adjusted his shirt irritated.

"You were about to attack her," Bra accused him.

Pan turned her glare back on the male, _so I was right._

"The thought did cross my mind," Zarah picked up his jacket, "Be careful cousin. I did give you my word or does that mean nothing to you?"

Both girls shivered slightly at the mocking tone but for vastly different reasons, Bra was thinking of how eerie it was that Zarah could sound so much like her dad and Pan was just letting the deep tone travel over her skin.

Involuntarily, of course.

Bra had the sense to look contrite as she pouted, "It's not that I don't trust you."

"Then what is it?"

"It's the fact that you're male," Bra could do nothing but shrug.

Zarah crossed his arms, amusement written all over his face.

"I can's change the way I was born Bra."

Bra rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply when Pan beat her to the punch.

"No but you could change your sex," Pan winced as soon as the words left her mouth, _idiot! You did not just suggest a sex change to your date! Stupid!_

The Briefs cousins were both staring at Pan with varying expressions. Bra was somewhat amused by the turn of events while Zarah was mostly horrified. Why would he want to become a girl? After all there was Sasoli to consider . . .

"Are we going or not?" Pan blustered, heading out the door of his office.

Bra narrowed her eyes considering at her cousin's aghast demeanor before patting him on the back softly.

"You better get a move on, Zar," Bra told him cheekily, "It isn't nice to keep a lady waiting."

Zarah barely nodded as he followed Bra out the door, the only thought on his mind was, _a sex change?_

**

Terry glanced up wearily as a man called her name.

"Ms. Britham?"

"Yes," Terry felt hope bubble in her chest as she recognized the Capsule Corp. logo on the man's clothes.

__

Zarah! He's come for me! Terry felt a blush burn onto her cheeks, _that means he loves me! He must have hung up on me earlier because he had already sent this man to bail me out._

"I have been tracking you down for awhile Ms. Britham," annoyance rang in the man's voice confusing Terry.

"I don't understand," Terry frowned, _I told him exactly where I was . . ._

"As of now you are no longer a Capsule Corporation employee," the man intoned mockingly, "Due to a failure of coming to work on time, or in your case at all."

"B-b-but," Terry stuttered in disbelief, "I called Mr. Briefs and explained."

"You called President Briefs?" Disbelief sat heavily in his tone.

"No--"

"Then it bears no significance. It is by the President's orders I fire you for gross misconduct," the man took out an infamous pink slip, "and it is my job to serve you your dismissal papers."

The man in the Capsule Corp. clothes put the paper on the ground outside her cell where she could reach it but be unable to grab him. Without another word, he left her alone.

Terry stared dully at the paper outside the cold metal bars. She didn't understand, why Zarah would abandon her? Why did President Briefs fire her? Why didn't Zarah stand up for her?

Flashback. "You're my secretary and I am not allowed to involve myself with fellow employees." End flashback.

Terry grinned suddenly as the only possible solution hit her smack in the face.

Zarah must have asked his cousin to change the policy so he could date her but since the President couldn't abuse his power like that he must have convinced Zarah that the only way for them to be together was for him to fire her. Only then would they be able to date freely without worrying about repercussions. He must have wanted to move our relationship to the next level and wanted to surprise me!

Terry giggled as she picked up the pink slip and held it to her heart like a love letter.

"This is the closest we can be together for now," Terry smiled, "I see now. . . it all makes sense."

It would have been too suspicious if he came and bailed her out himself. The other girls at the offices would have found out for sure that she was fired just so they could date and then all the girls would quit for a chance at the President. The effects would have been disastrous on the company of which Zarah was intimately attached to and would suffer the guilt of ruining.

The man was a genius.

She should know, after all she was his secretary.

**

Pan glanced uneasily at her date as they flew deeper into a forest territory. He wasn't going to turn into a mass murderer, was he?

"What's wrong?" Zarah flicked his blue eyes in her direction.

He was pleased to note that she was easily keeping up with him and trusted him enough to follow him into the wilderness without hesitation. Mates should trust each other after all.

"Just where exactly is this house?" Pan muttered more to herself than to him.

"It's not a house exactly," Zarah flew closer to her so she wouldn't have to strain to hear him, "but it is a home."

"What do you mean?" Pan unconsciously moved closer for his reply.

"You'll see."

She saw him wince slightly before he dropped to the ground.

Pan followed noting that the area was devoid of any sort of houses or technology to support houses. There was nothing, only the wild life and trees. Where had he taken her?

"I thought we were going to your parents?" Pan couldn't help the accusing tone that was laced thoroughly in her voice.

"That's where we are," Zarah was only semi-amused, he hadn't taken Bra's words lightly concerning Pan's reaction to the caves.

If she couldn't accept his parents domestic habitat then how would she react to his? How would she act when she found out she would have to live with him in the cave for the rest of their lives together once they were bonded?

Pan opened her mouth to protest when she heard it. Someone or something was growling menacingly.

Zarah had his head tilted, concern inching onto his face.

"BASTARD!!!"

Pan half darted and was half yanked out of the way as two blurs nearly collided with her.

A lip curled disdainfully, "Give me my meat."

The words were low, threatening, and made chills run up Pan's spine. A woman who looked remarkably like Sasoli was pursuing Bra's Uncle 17 with determined purpose. Despite the seemingly mortal danger, the Android's blue eyes danced with delight as he dangled a rather large piece of meat above the woman's reach.

The woman's tail lashed angrily behind her as she lunged for the meat only to miss as 17 yanked it out of the way at the last moment.

Pan felt more than heard Zarah sigh his discontentment that was when she realized she was pressed intimately into his side. He must have grabbed her trying to protect her and tucked her under his arm without a second thought.

This left Pan in an interesting predicament.

She could stay within his arms and just enjoy the sensation then claim innocence or she could pull away from him alerting him to their position.

"What's wrong?" 17 teased, "It's just meat--"

With a roar of frustration the woman barreled into his torso tackling him into the ground. Startled 17 almost dropped the meat but managed to keep it both off the ground and in his grasp.

Pan watched shocked as the woman quickly straddled the android to reach over him to grab at the meat.

Zarah released Pan to grab his mother around the waist to lift her off his father.

"Damn it!" She thrashed violently within her son's arms.

"Zarah," 17 scolded from the ground, "Put her down!"

Pan blinked, _he wants her to attack him?_

Zarah quickly whispered into his mother's ear and slowly she relaxed.

"Zarah, he has the ceremonious meat," Ava looked over her shoulder at her son.

"I am sure Sasoli has more in the cave," Zarah sighed.

Ava put her nose in the air and Zarah let go of her.

"You hear that, heathen!" Ava huffed at her husband before turning on her heel to spot Pan.

Pan stiffened as the volatile female eyed her with glittering eyes.

"Mom," Zarah intoned, "This is Gohan's daughter, Pan."

Ava tilted her head curiously.

"The son of Kakarot has spawned?"

Pan's eyes narrowed, "Apparently."

A sharp grin spread on Ava's face as she regarded the quarter saiyan before her.

"I am Ava," she flicked a spike away from her face, "Twin to Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. Behold my son, Zarah, heir to my legacy of royal blood and that of his father's technological advancements. He will make a fine husband. I have trained him myself."

Zarah eyes had widened in horror at the words that had left his mother's mouth.

Pan blinked, "Um . . ."

17 lifted a black eyebrow as he dusted off his pants with one hand.

"Ava, you might have put it on a little thick."

"Hn," she sniffed arrogantly, "She is saiyan and it is my duty to test her."

Zarah quickly stepped between his mother and his date.

"She is not a warrior."

Pan fumed silently at Zarah's back as his mother regarded her with surprised black orbs. Why did everyone say that like it was a bad thing?

Ava studied the girl before her with different eyes, when Sasoli had said the girl was a saiyan it had never occurred to Ava that she might not be a warrior. Now, faced with this information she didn't know what to think. Saiyan tradition would say Pan was not worthy of her son.

17 slung an arm around Ava's shoulders unintentionally or intentionally, one could never tell with him, interrupting his wife's thoughts.

Ava's eyes softened, saiyan tradition also said 17 was not worthy despite being a warrior of great power and skill though that was mostly based on being different species which is void when there isn't a saiyan race any more. She glanced at the girl her son thought to protect from her to see fire. This 'Pan' was not happy about his intervention, she looked like she wanted to tear him into pieces. She showed promise.

"She is training to be one," Sasoli appeared in the caves entrance, "Bardock is putting her to the test."

"Interesting," Ava smiled, extremely pleased.

She had been about to accent to the match, warrior or not, but now there was no issue. Pan would become part of their family, no one else was worthy.

**

Everyone let out a small breathe of relief when Ava smiled and disappeared into the cave.

"What was all that about?" Pan muttered to herself.

Sasoli raised an eyebrow, "You just have been approved. Honestly, I don't know why you bother, you won't pass any tests she might think to give not a lowly fighter like you. If you were a warrior you might have stood a chance."

Zarah's eyes narrowed in annoyance as his sister retreated within the cave, "What is her problem?"

17 shook his head, "They have been malfunctioning since yesterday."

"Malfunctioning?" Pan frowned, confused with his meaning.

"Acting weird," Zarah translated absently.

Pan mulled the thought around in her head before deciding that, yes, it did make sense. _How weird, he must use terms like that all the time. _Pan smiled genuinely at the android turned father making 17 eye her curiously before he turned to his son.

"They're running an alternate program on the sly," 17 flicked his eyes at Pan, "I'd be careful if I were you."

Translation, _the girls are planning something and I think it might concern her so watch it._

Zarah nodded, "We'll just have to put a few bugs into their system."

"What do you think I was doing when you flew in," 17 grinned and lifted the meat, "She almost killed me when I grabbed it and started to toss it around."

Zarah boomed with laughter at that and the image of his father juggling a piece of meat with his mother chasing him around the cave.

Pan's lips twitched, she could now see the resemblance between father and son she had missed earlier. Both of their light blue eyes were full of light and playfulness, she had never seen Zarah like this before, except briefly when she had entered the 'Restricted Area' and he had tossed her out on her ass.

17 regarded the meat in his hand puzzled, now that he had it he didn't know what to do with it.

"Hungry?" 17 offered the stolen bounty to his son.

Zarah shook his head and gestured for Pan to walk with him to the cave.

Pan glanced at the cave entrance warily as her date entered without hesitation only to be followed by 17.

This was it, the point of no return. Here was where she was going to find her destiny--

"What's wrong?"

Pan whipped around to find the elusive Sasoli leaning against the cave's opening.

"Not afraid are we?" A slight sneer curled her lips, "A mere fighter who is saiyan. I thought that was an oxymoron."

"I surprised you know what an oxymoron is," Pan snapped back.

Sasoli allowed a thin smile before walking right up to the quarter saiyan, leaving barely an inch of space between them. The blue eyes she had inherited from her father were devoid of lightness, in fact, had future Trunks been there to see them he would have had chills of foreboding. He would have thought it impossible for someone who wasn't an android to have those cold lifeless eyes. It was a look she had learned from her mother when she was five.

"Once you enter there will be no escape. You are not worthy of my brother, turn back now, and I will overlook your existence."

Pan responded with a look of fury, "No one tells me what to do. If I want your brother then he is mine."

Sasoli's eyes lightened with amusement, "Well done."

Pan blinked as the half saiyan bowed to her.

"Maybe you are worthy after all."

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter Thirteen Tests

****

Chapter Thirteen

"Come," Sasoli motioned the suspicious quarter saiyan to follow her.

Pan lifted a dark brow as she entered the supposed residence. Her eyes widened slightly as she understood what Zarah meant, though this was no house in the conventional way it was most definitely a home.

Ava and 17 stopped whispering heatedly at the sight of her while Zarah had a pleading expression on his handsome face, though Pan wasn't sure who he was begging to show mercy. His mom or his dad?

Ava glanced at both her son and mate defiantly before eyeing Pan.

"17, if you don't test her then I will."

__

Definitely his mom, Pan gulped uncertainly as17 crossed his arms completely annoyed.

"I am not a saiyan," 17 noted coolly, "I will not comply with saiyan courtship rituals."

Ava locked eyes with him, "You had no objections when these courtship rituals concerned me or is that all void? Am I not attached to you? Am I free to pursue other males?"

17's eyes narrowed into sharp blue slits as he turned to face Pan with a seriousness that was rare for him to display.

"What is your name?" 17 cocked a hip, his hand going to his absent gun belt.

"Son Pan," Pan answered nervously, all attention in the cave seemed to be on her.

"I remember from our last introduction with Bra. I only asked to reconfirm your identity," 17 rolled a shoulder, "Tell me Son Pan, do you like to have fun?"

Ava and Sasoli immediately frowned at his question hoping that the android was not going to do what they were thinking he might do.

Zarah hid his grin, he knew his father extremely well.

"Yes," Pan answered hesitantly, _what does this have to do with anything?_

17 allowed a smile on his face, "What would you rather do, have fun or fight?"

All saiyans locked their eyes on Pan, intently curious as to what her answer would be. If she said fighting then she would win the approval of Ava but not 17. However, if she said fun then Ava would never agree to a union while 17 gave his whole hearted agreement. An almost devious question on 17's part since the answer would have to be carefully worded to appease both parents.

Pan could feel sweat forming on her brow, she could literally feel the weight of the saiyans' eyes on her, wondering if she would fail the first test of the night.

Pan didn't know she had already passed several.

"Fighting is fun," she answered honestly.

The whole cave held it's breathe as though the air was making way for an inevitable explosion.

17 remained silent for a long moment, "I agree. You've passed my test."

Pan relaxed immediately as she felt the stares wonder away except for one, Zarah's.

Truthfully he was intrigued, her answer was absolutely perfect and she had unwittingly satisfied both parents with one simple statement. An almost impossible task, he and Sasoli knew from experience.

"That's it?!" A female voice exploded startling Pan.

"Ava, you said to test her and I did," 17 walked past his wife, "You didn't say how."

Ava growled at him before turning to Pan.

"We eat."

Pan released a breathe and moved forward when Zarah put his hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him only to notice he wasn't looking at her.

"Do not mind them, they like to be at each other's throats," a quick grin, "I am only beginning to understand why."

Zarah turned his head to face her with his grin still in place.

Pan's heart thudded beneath her breastbone.

A hand covered Zarah's and removed it from Pan's shoulder, "There is no need to be touchy, Zarah."

Sasoli hid her smile as her brother and future mate flushed.

"Mother's waiting," she faced both of them to give the words underlying meaning.

**

Bra was a nervous wreck.

She was pacing in her lab unable to relax when she knew that one of her best friends was walking into an extremely hazardous situation and she could do nothing about it.

But that wasn't what was bothering her, not really. She had missed something, Bra could feel it. Her instincts her screaming at her to act but why? And for what?

Zarah's blue eyes glinting in his office came to mind, and as always that did not bode well. He could be just like his dad when it came to something he wanted and he wanted Pan to be his mate, that much was clear . . .

Bra just didn't know how far he would go to make it happen and Pan was intriguing enough to him to tempt him.

Bra recalled the incident outside her lab when they had almost duked it out. She was willing to fight him, she wasn't afraid of him, and she was saiyan. From Zarah's eyes she was perfect and Bra agreed, she just wasn't sure how his family would handle it.

"No, he gave his word," Bra mumbled to herself, "I can trust him."

A different pair of blue eyes flashed in her mind and Bra came to a dead halt.

_"Someone needs to help Zarah," Sasoli bowed mockingly at her._

Her words rang in Bra's head.

"Oh no," the words barely escaped her lips, "I didn't get a promise from Sasoli . . ."

Bra was out the door and flying to the ground floor, grabbing her purse on the way. Her cousin usually didn't meddle in personal affairs but thus far had shown she was willing to dabble when it came to Zarah.

_"You should be happy," Sasoli released her, "I just sped up your plans by couple of weeks."_

Sasoli could be a devious creature if she wanted to be. Bra had seen her work with the New York gangs and they had honestly believed she was one of them. Like any Briefs, Sasoli could accomplish anything she put her mind to and her eyes were on Pan.

Bra hit the ground floor running barely restraining herself from blasting through the walls much like her father would have done. _Poor daddy, no one understands you._

"I can make it," Bra smiled as she spotted the front entrance and raced around the corner.

With a surprised cry, Bra ran into a body at full speed and the only thing that stopped them from falling was his fast reflexes.

"What's the rush, Bra?" A concerned masculine voice inquired curiously, "Are you ok?"

Recognizing the voice, Bra stiffened and slowly lifted her head to meet warm black eyes.

"Let go of me," blue eyes narrowed.

Strong hands released her without hesitation, his eyes were puzzled but still concerned.

"Bra, what's wrong?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Bra sniffed and picked up her purse from the ground.

"Bra," he sighed, "What do you have against me? What did I do?"

"You know very well what you did, Goten," Bra slipped her purse strap over her shoulder and turned to leave.

Goten's hand closed over Bra's forearm making her look at him with surprise. Since when did Son Goten have a spine.

"This has gone on long enough," Goten pulled her closer so he could look into her eyes, "We need to talk."

**

Pan sat at the table nervously.

She really didn't know what to expect after the warm welcome she received.

"Come," Ava motioned for Pan to sit by her and Sasoli across from 17 and Zarah.

Zarah nodded slightly in her direction to let her know it was ok before taking his seat. Pan smiled lightly in response before sitting by the full-blooded female saiyan.

Ava's lips quirked as she noticed the action, _it's only a matter of time before she's his._

"Tell me, Pan," Ava pretended not to notice the looks from her family, "About Bardock."

"What about him?" Pan frowned quizzically.

"Describe him to me."

"Um, he about six feet--"

"No," Ava shook her head, "I know his physical appearance. My brother knew him better than I and know I want to know him."

"Well, he's kind--" Pan started.

"Is he?" Ava lifted a brow.

"He's loving--"

"I see," Ava interrupted again.

Zarah frowned as he realized what his mother was doing while 17 just looked on puzzled.

"He's smart--" Pan gritted her teeth as Ava interrupted her again.

The saiyan was pissing her off.

"Wouldn't he have to be?" Ava leaned back into her chair lazily, "He was a scientist on our home planet and a genius by saiyan standards."

Pan listened fascinated, she had never really heard about her Grandfather's native planet before.

"This I know," Ava announced bored, "Tell me something I don't."

Pan's lip curled, "He's not just a thing to talk about the company's dull. He is my Great Grandfather and a warrior, I will not stand by and listen to you dismiss him as nothing important."

Everyone was shocked at Pan's outburst. Sasoli and Zarah tensed warily watching their mother carefully for any sign that she was about to attack the quarter saiyan. 17 eyes were alight with amusement.

The black fire in Pan's eyes were met with Ava's as she straightened in her chair. Pan didn't back down from the older saiyan but kept their eyes locked, though a bead of seat could be seen on her forehead.

"Zarah," Ava called, not looking away from Pan.

"Yes?" Zarah tensed a bit more in anticipation of her orders.

"When are you going to mate this female?" Ava blinked at everyone as they fell over, "What?"

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter Fourteen Fights

AN: Hey guys, sorry about the delay in the chapter ::grins sheepishly:: had to talk to my muse. Well, enjoy the chapter and thanks for the support!

Chapter Fourteen

Ava ignored her floored family with practiced ease and concentrated on the stunned saiyan in front of her.

"You will be an excellent mate."

"M-mate?! But this is just our first date! And don't you mean wife!" Pan shook her head to clear the shock, "I'm not even sure I like him."

"You do," Ava smiled, "Sasoli get the meat."

Sasoli nodded and left the table to do as bid.

"Mother," Zarah's lips were pulled back a little from his teeth, like he wanted to snarl at her but didn't dare.

"Zarah," Ava's expression was perfectly bland.

Pan watched spellbound, was her date going to defend her?

"You are not to force her into anything," Zarah was very careful to make sure his tone was respectful, "She does not know saiyan law."

Amusement entered Ava's eyes, "Neither did your father when he conquered me."

Zarah blinked and turned to his father with Pan.

_Conquered? What does that mean? _The quarter saiyan wondered as the android became aware that they were waiting for an explanation.

17 snapped to attention and stopped stacking the cups into a pyramid.

"Um," he smiled, "I thought she was a guy."

Zarah and Pan were horrified, though Zarah especially since he knew what that could entail.

"Oh no," 17 saw their weird looks, "I thought she was a guy dating her . . . It's a long story."

Ava chuckled as she glanced warmly at her mate, "And complicated."

**

"Let go of me," Bra tried to jerk away from Goten but he held firm.

"No," Goten winced as she glared at him, "This has gone on long enough."

Fire burned in her baby blues as thoughts of Pan vanished.

"Has it?"

Goten cringed slightly, "I was four and you were three."

Confusion filled her eyes for a moment, "Was I really that young when it happened . . ."

Goten nodded eagerly, happy he was getting through to her.

"No matter," Bra's eyes hardened, "You always refused to fight me, making up lame excuses to avoid it."

"Bra," Goten released her exasperatedly, "It's just not right to hit girls--"

"So I'm a weakling, is that it?!" Bra snapped crossing her arms.

"I didn't say that Bra," Goten smiled sheepishly, "I know you're stronger than Pan."

"Pan?" Bra's eyes widened in alarm.

She spun on her heel to go when Goten grabbed her arm again.

"Bra--"

"Goten! Your niece's life is at stake!"

"Goten?"

Goten automatically turned at the sound of Trunks' voice, his grip unconsciously loosening. Bra took advantage of his distraction and broke his grip.

"Wait, Bra!" Goten called after her.

"Goten, what's going on?" Trunks frowned at his friend, "Security called me saying you were harassing Bra. The only reason they didn't try to arrest you is because they recognized you."

"Trunks," Goten begged, "I'll explain later but I need to follow your sister right now, something about Pan."

"Pan?" Trunks received no answer as his friend took off into the air, "I guess he didn't come to kidnap me."

With a dejected sigh, Trunks returned to his work.

**

Sasoli entered the room, interrupting the rather disturbing conversation about parentage.

Ava gave her mate a hard look, she was still slightly peeved about his earlier antics with the meat.

17 just looked at her innocently as Sasoli served them.

Sasoli paused in front of Pan and regarded her critically before giving the quarter saiyan the smallest piece of meat.

Zarah immediately frowned at the bite sized portion.

"Um," Pan glanced at other large pieces of steak, "Can I have a bigger piece?"

"Oh, I guess I was mistaken," Sasoli shrugged and gave her a marginally bigger piece, "I didn't think you needed that much energy."

"Why would you think that?" Pan frowned.

"You're a fighter," Sasoli replied nonchalantly and patted Pan on the head as if she were a small child.

"Stop Sasoli," Zarah ordered angrily.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently as Pan fumed under her now still hand.

"You knowingly insult the both her and me with your actions, I will not have it."

"Maybe I would respect her more if she weren't a mere fighter," Sasoli started to absently stroke Pan's hair.

Pan grabbed the offending hand and twisted it away from her as she got to her feet. Pan was beyond pissed, into what most would call a Chichi rage as she faced Sasoli.

"Was that supposed to impress me?" Sasoli smiled amused.

Pan gasped as she was yanked forward by the very hand she had grabbed. Surprised, her grip loosened which allowed Sasoli to snatch Pan's hand. Using the momentum, Sasoli spun Pan so her arm was wrapped around the younger girl's throat.

"You're out of your league," Sasoli whispered into Pan's ear.

Zarah was up in a flash separating the two. Sasoli let go quickly enough as Pan got off the floor gasping.

"Sasoli," Zarah growled, "I warned--"

"Get out of my way!" Pan snarled and tried to leap past him but was caught around the middle, "Let me go!"

"No," Zarah glared at his sister, "Don't be foolish Pan--"

"Do I look like I need your help?" Pan snapped.

Zarah snorted and dropped her.

"Don't you?" The minute the words let his mouth he knew he had either made the biggest mistake in his life or the most clever.

Sasoli slipped out of Pan's line of sight.

Pan seethed with rage at his words, "Not to kick your ass!"

Zarah blinked at her for a moment, "Are you challenging me?"

"And if I am?"

"I accept."

"Then let's do it," Pan pushed her sleeve back and started towards him.

Ava appeared between them.

"I would appreciate it if you took the dispute outside."

"Forgive us," Zarah bowed and headed out.

The red mist cleared a bit from Pan's eyes at the interruption as Bra's words came back to her.

__

"Don't challenge him or let him challenge you to lunafair," Bra told her in a stern voice.

"Why haven't you followed?" Ava cocked her head curiously at the motionless girl, "Are you frightened?"

Pan's spine straightened and she threw her head in the air as she stomped from the cave. Son Pan was afraid of no one, least of all a cocky male saiyan. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

Ava beamed at Sasoli, "Well done."

Sasoli bowed, "I am humbled by your approval."

Ava smiled at her daughter's exit and then she frowned at her mate.

"17? What are you doing?" Ava demanded, tapping her foot.

17 glanced up from his food and swallowed the meat in his mouth.

"I'm eating, isn't that what people do at a meal?" He asked sarcastically.

"17! Your son is about to become mated!"

"He is?"

Ava nodded sharply.

"Can I take my food?"

Another nod.

"Ok, let's go watch our son kick her butt."

**

Pan fidgeted nervously as Zarah seemed to loom in the distance. Why did she keep getting into these situations with him? Well, first things first . . .

"State your rules?" Pan demanded.

"Rules?" Zarah couldn't help the laughter that escaped him.

Sasoli's head snapped to the side as she noticed a familiar ki signature. A quick glance assured her no one else had felt it. Silently, the half-saiyan slipped away, there was no way she was going to let Bra ruin everything now.

Pan crossed her arms, she didn't understand why he was laughing at her, it was a perfectly legitimate question.

Zarah got a hold of himself with some effort, "Ok, two rules. First, no holding back, and two, no damaging the forest."

"Ok, agreed," Pan nodded.

"Oh, one more thing," Zarah watched her carefully with a serious expression, "I want to know if this is a lunafair?"

Pan frowned thoughtfully, "Depends, what does it mean?"

"Well," Zarah deliberately took his time explaining having seen her impatience, "if you win then I leave you alone . . . but if I win . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Pan waved away his explanation.

Zarah's expression changed slowly as a positively devilish grin spread across his face. _I tried to warn her, Bra, I really did._

"Then it is agreed," Zarah charged her.

**

Bra landed about ten yards away from the cave. She could have sworn she had felt them fighting here . . . Something was masking their energy signatures from her, making it difficult to track them down. _They must be at the cave. Of course, they're at the cave! Where else would they be? Some genius you are!_

"Bra, what brings you here?"

Bra twirled gracefully to confront the voice only to find the cause of all her woes, Sasoli.

"It's been so long since you decided to visit," the antagonizer smiled playfully.

_It was her who masked their signals, _Bra's eyes narrowed, _it couldn't have been anyone else._

"Where are they?"

"Who?" Sasoli's expression became quizzical if a bit amused.

Bra was in front of Sasoli the next moment and lifted her off the ground. Sasoli just hung limply in Bra's grip.

"Don't play with me!" Bra shook her.

"I will not let you interfere," Sasoli's voice hardened, "Go home, Bra, or go through me."

"There at the cave aren't they!"

"Doesn't matter if they are, you will not make it that far."

This was the scene Goten flew into when he finally caught up with Bra. He looked at the two females nervously as they glared murder at each other.

"What's going on?" Goten gulped as both pairs of blue eyes swung in his direction.

It was in this moment that he learned a very valuable lesson, never get between two females when their fighting.

"Goten!" Bra released Sasoli almost unknowingly and they both stomped up to him screaming their displeasure.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sasoli snarled, her tail lashing angrily behind her.

"You followed me?!" Bra growled.

"You were not invited--"

"What were you thinking Goten--"

"--into my mother's forest--"

"--if I needed your help I would have asked for it!"

"--the penalty is death!"

Goten backed away from them making helpless hand gestures.

"I . . . you said . . . Pan's life was at stake . . . I just wanted to help," Goten watched a curious transformation take place.

Before the two girls had been united as they rallied against him but now . . . Sasoli had quickly backed off a little as Bra's gaze narrowed at her.

"Let me pass," Bra growled dangerously at her cousin.

"No," Sasoli smirked.

Bra's fist came out of nowhere and stuck Sasoli's face.

Sasoli wiped her bloody mouth, "You've gotten stronger since our last fight."

Bra allowed a smug expression while Goten watched confused, "I wasn't going to stay weak forever."

"I see," Sasoli smiled, "But I've gotten stronger as well."

Goten could only stare as they started to fight on a level so vicious it was hard for him to watch. His only thought through all of this was, _What's going on? Where's Pan?_ Well, that and ouch.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter Fifteen Mark?

****

AN: Hey, I am really sorry about the wait but I have been really sick lately and haven't been able to do anything much less write. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Enjoy! Michelle

Chapter Fifteen

_Oh shit!_ Pan gasped as she back flipped out of the rang of Zarah's attack, managing to clip the determined saiyan as she did so. _He's fast._

_She's resourceful_, Zarah grinned, delighted with the meaning of it all.

**

Ava and 17 sat in the sidelines watching the fight closely. Well, Ava was watching while 17 ate.

"Where's Sasoli?" 17 had paused his meal to look around for his absent daughter.

"She's fighting Bra," Ava answered irritated, "Pay attention."

17 shrugged and continued to chew.

**

Pan's arm snapped out to collide with Zarah's head but just as quickly she brought it back, barely nicking him instead of the almost devastating blow she had first intended.

Zarah growled dangerously and took advantage of the opening she unintentionally offered when she stopped her attack.

Pan gasped as he threw her to the ground, hard. He didn't cut her any slack as he used the arm he had thrown her with to yank her back to her feet. Pan braced herself for the frontal attack only to be surprised as he shook her lightly as he yelled at her.

"Why are you holding back on me?!" He snarled.

Pan blinked dazedly, "No head shots allowed--"

"There are no rules!" He snapped, "I thought you wanted to be more than a fighter but you persist in acting like one!"

Pan narrowed her eyes dangerously, he was treating her like a little kid and that was not something she tolerated, not anymore. He didn't want to fight with rules? Fine, then the number one rule was about to go flying out the window!

"You asked for it," she said darkly and swung her foot forward with all her might into his groin.

Pan grunted as he fell on top of her. Reflecting, it probably hadn't been the best idea to kick him when he was holding her in the air. She had literally swept his feet from under him, she hadn't expected him to clutch her to his chest as he fell. This was perfect, pinned as she was she wouldn't be able to move until he got off of her and by then he would be recovered. Yes, this was just perfect.

**

17 glanced at his wife as she gasped and started fidgeting.

"What's wrong?"

"They're not going to be able to reproduce," she glanced at him worriedly before turning back to the motionless couple, "Zarah! Don't hit her stomach! You might damage her organs!"

17 tilted his head, studying his fallen son. He wasn't moving too much but at least Pan wasn't either.

"Zarah!" 17 called, "Shake it off! It's not like she grabbed your tail!"

Ava gasped with absolute horror.

"What are you doing?!" She whacked him, several times for good measure. "You're giving away his weakness!"

**

Pan listened to Zarah's parents with confusion, what did his tail have to do with anything? She felt him stiffen suddenly above her and was filled with curiousity. Experimentally, she moved her hand to his waist only to have him roll quickly out of her reach.

_His tail, _Pan grinned as she sat up, _that's how I can win._

_Damn, _Zarah saw her triumphant grin, _she's going after my tail!_

Pan threw herself at him, hands going his sensitive limb, and Zarah, unable to gather his scattered energies or wits, was forced to run.

**

Goten stumbled upon Ava and 17, he couldn't stand to watch the girls fight anymore. What had started as an angry dance of death, with powerful, complex moves, had become an all out cat fight. The girls, when they got a handful of the other, just refused to let go and the object became to maim instead of detain. It was simply too brutal.

"Pan?" His forehead creased as he saw his niece chasing Zarah around trees, rocks, and roots.

Ava glanced at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Bra," Goten winced, "She's fighting Sasoli."

"I know. They never really got along," Ava eyed Goten carefully and noticed the confusion in his eyes, "Sit down son of Kakarot. Do not interfere, this is not your fight."

Goten slumped to the ground dejectedly, "Bra mentioned something about Pan being in danger."

"Her life is not in danger," Ava announced absently, frowning as her son continued to evade.

"Just her eligibility," 17 grinned as Ava swatted at him to shut up.

Goten just kept frowning, maybe he could get some answers from Pan when she was done fighting.

**

Zarah finally gathered his wits as he completed his fifth circuit around the fighting site. Well, isn't this a pretty picture? Here he was running from the love of his life with his immediate family watching, he could just see his mother glaring at his coward like behavior. He glanced in her direction, yep, she was glaring and Pan was right on his tail.

_Hmmm, _Zarah stopped all forward motion knowing she was so intent on his limb that she would have no time to stop before she hit him at full speed. He braced himself for impact.

She hit him with a sickening thwack.

Pan groaned and held her head, she had bounced off his back and onto the ground. She gasped as she was flipped over onto her stomach and was once again pinned to the forest floor as Zarah straddled her waist. Any thoughts of reaching for his tail vanished as she located her hands in his pressed into her lower back.

"Do you give up?" He inquired softly in her ear.

Pan squirmed, and thrashed for about five more minutes before she gave a defeated sigh.

"Yes, I give up."

Zarah immediately released her hands, sifted his weight so he wasn't resting on her, turned her over, and resettled.

Pan glared up at him not liking the expectant look he was giving her, "Get off of me."

"Not until you mark me," Zarah leaned over her, putting his weight on his hands by her head.

"What?" Pan gulped, what was going on?

Here she was in the middle of nowhere pinned to the ground on her back by Bra's cute cousin in front of his parents, no less, and he was demanding that she mark him? He shifted his weight slightly and she once again became aware that he was straddling her hips and was looking deeply into her eyes.

"You need to mark me," he said simply, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"What?!" She couldn't help the panic in her voice as he came closer within kissing range.

"Your cheek is bleeding," his eyelids lowered as did his voice, "How did that happen?"

"Um," Pan's hands went to Zarah's chest to prevent him from going any lower, "a twig must have scratched me . . . or something."

"Do I have your permission to use this blood for marking?" A smile played with his lips.

"Sure," she squeaked.

His eyes closed and he set his forehead on her chin. With a sigh he moved his face to rub against Pan's cheek from his temple to his chin in a long caress. When he came back up to face her, she could see the line of blood and his satisfied look. A deep shiver went through her making her clutch to his shirt. She lost her breath as a new awareness filled her mind, of his body and his mind.

"We are one," Zarah smirked at her triumphantly and moved away from her.

Pan sat up, her heart pounding as she realized the new connection didn't go away when his touch stopped. She met his eyes she knowing something had changed when he smiled and words filled her mind.

_You belong to me now._

**

Goten swallowed uncomfortably as 17 was grabbed and thoroughly kissed by his wife. Not only was it unnerving to see the android show so much emotion but the scene he had just witnessed from his niece seemed too sexual for his comfort. He had a feeling Gohan was going to be too happy about this . . .

"Um," Goten inquired, "What just happened?"

"They're mated," Ava was bursting with pride.

Goten paled.

"Welcome to the family," 17 patted Goten on the back, "This makes us, what . . . brothers-in-law?"

__

What am I going to tell Gohan? Goten was in full panic at this point, _Just tell him I stood here and watched his daughter get married saiyan style without realizing it was happening! He's going to kill me!_

17 stretched and strolled over his son.

"You beat her up," he stated the obvious, "good job."

Zarah inclined his head respectfully.

17 squatted in front of Pan, "Are you ok?"

Pan glared at him, "I'm surprised you asked."

17 only grinned at her, "Count yourself lucky, both Ava and I were black and blue after our fight. You just have that one scratch on your cheek. You may call me dad if you want or 17, if it's too weird, doesn't matter."

Pan blinked at him.

Anything she might have said was interrupted by a ball of rolling flesh that screamed and thrashed violently. Upon closer inspection, the ball was revealed to be two females, one with blue hair and the other with a tail but not much more detail could be gathered. Both were covered in blood, gashes, and dirt from the forest floor, it was obvious that they weren't going to stop unless someone intervened.

Ava approached the angry mass confidently while everyone else took a step back not wanting to get caught up in that mess.

"Sasoli, you're duty is done," she answered calmly before diving in.

There was a loud scream of frustration and pain as Bra and Sasoli went flying in different directions, Ava stood in the spot they had occupied unscathed and unaware of the admiration she was receiving for what she thought was a simple act.

"They will be hungry," she disappeared into the cave.

Both girls regained their feet quickly and growled at each other with deadly intent. Their audience took that moment to note that both girls' clothes were ripped, torn, and shredded and judging from the many fingernail markings it wasn't hard to tell how the clothes were ruined. Sasoli was obviously favoring her arm while Bra favored her leg.

Sasoli glanced at her brother as her mother's words registered in her mind. _The bonding mark . . ._

Bra watched her cousin wearily as she grinned and charged. Bra frowned with confusion, Sasoli never charged an opponent if she could help it since she was taught the dangers of such an attack, inside and out. Bra planted her feet, she was not going to budge from her spot.

At the last possible moment Sasoli kicked up dirt into Bra's face and jumped over her. With a quick bow, Sasoli used Bra's distraction to disappear into the forest.

Everyone was quiet as Bra cursed trying to get the dirt from her eyes, "Sasoli!"

With her chest heaving Bra quickly scanned the area for her long gone cousin when her eyes settled on Zarah and his new mark. She fazed out of sight and in front of Zarah, she hit him with all her might and sent him flying through a couple of trees.

Pan and Goten were shocked that Bra would do such a thing to a person she was always known to get along with.

Zarah reappeared massaging his jaw, "I will let that pass, Bra."

"You promised me!" Bra spat at him, all thoughts of dignity forgotten.

"I kept it," Zarah lifted his chin, "It's not my fault she didn't chose to listen to my warning."

Bra swung toward Pan who was still sitting on the ground.

"Bra," Pan winced, "I--"

Bra reached around her cousin and yanked Pan to her feet.

"Why didn't you listen to me!" Bra shook her violently.

Just as quickly Bra let Pan fall to the ground though her body shook with her rage. Suddenly, she turned her back on them all, went still, and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she walked away from them.

Ava stuck her head out of the cave, "Bra's not joining us for dinner?"

With a shrug she returned to her home to finish her meal.

The males jumped as Pan blasted into the air, intent on flying far, far away. Zarah wasted no time in following.

17 and Goten looked at each other, one with amusement and the other with curiosity.

"What's going on?"

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter Sixteen

****

Chapter Sixteen

Pan tried to zoom away but it was difficult when a persistent male wouldn't leave you alone.

"Where are you going?" Zarah flew in front of her, forcing her to slow down of run into him.

"Home," she zipped around him.

"You're going the wrong way," he told her in a knowing voice.

Pan glanced over her shoulder, "What?"

He flew closer to her, "Your home. It isn't that way, it's that way."

He pointed in the opposite direction.

She didn't know what to think about that she knew where she lived but she could feel that somehow . . . he was right too. Pan had a feeling it had to do with the mark on his cheek, she wanted no more then to follow him, and let him show her were their- her home was.

Pan shook her head and put more power behind her in an effort to get away from him and the weird feelings he produced in her.

"Pan," Zarah's voice floated to her ear.

Pan ignored the shiver that went down her spine, "What?"

"Why are you running?"

Pan glared at him.

"I'm not running."

"Could have fooled me," Zarah snorted.

Pan swung at him but missed terribly.

"Leave me alone!"

Zarah grasped her arm lightly, "Why?"

Pan met his eyes defiantly, though, strangely enough she couldn't find any will to support it.

"Pan," he said her name like he was savoring it on his tongue, "We are one now-"

She jerked away from him.

"Pan-"

"No! Leave me alone you freak!" She reached desperately for any insult that would make him leave.

"You monkey tailed abomination!"

Zarah's lips quirked with amusement as he watched her fly away.

"You're a monkey abomination too so what's your point? She must need space."

He nodded to himself, he would follow the advice of his father.

"When women start acting irrational and you know for sure it wasn't your fault, just leave them alone."

Besides, he had to prepare the cave for her arrival.

**

Vegeta glanced up startled as his bloody daughter slammed her way into his gravity room.

"Bra?"

"Zarah is mated to Pan," she snapped in explanation and winced at her tone.

"Hn," Vegeta inclined his head and motioned to her damaged body, "and this?"

"Sasoli."

"I see," Vegeta frowned, "I take it you want to spar."

Bra nodded, grateful she didn't have to ask.

A small smile crossed Vegeta's face as adjusted the gravity. His daughter could be so hot tempered when it came to her cousin Sasoli, no one exactly knew the reason they didn't get along but Vegeta had an idea it was same reason Trunks and Zarah didn't get along. He watched his daughter warm up with the ease that spoke of long practice and experience. Sasoli had been Bra's sparring partner when they were young and the small gap had only widened since then. Vegeta knew from experience that a competitive edge grew between two sparring partners that would leave close friends into edgy company, he had seen it happen a few times before he had been drafted by Frieza.

So little Pan was now Zarah's mate, how . . . interesting . . .

Vegeta eyed his daughter's ragged appearance and the deadly look in her baby blues.

"Do I want to know what Sasoli looks like?"

A laugh escaped her, "No."

"Good."

**

Pan slipped into her father's house like a thief in the night. She couldn't risk being seen by anyone, and as luck would have it, she could feel her Great Grandfather Bardock in the kitchen.

She shut her bedroom door and grimaced as she caught a reflection of herself from the mirror on the door. She was covered in dirt, leaves, and the cut on her cheek looked like it needed cleaning.

She sighed and started to disrobe, a shower sounded nice.

**

"They're married!" Goten gasped.

He had finally managed to get the whole story from Android 17 or his new brother-in-law.

"Mated," Ava corrected and served him some more meat.

"Thank you," Goten smiled and continued eating.

He was in no hurry to go home and confront everyone about Pan.

"Hey Ava," 17 grinned suddenly.

She continued to eat but they could tell she was listening.

"Now that Goten's our in-law, brother-in-law to be exact, do you realize what that makes Goku?"

"Kakarot is Kakarot," Ava shrugged indifferently, and took another bite.

"No," 17 winked at Goten, "Goku is now your father-in-law. Ava? What's wrong? Why are you choking?"

Goten just watched confused as 17 patted his wife on the back to dislodge the food._ Why would she react so strongly to Goku being her father-in-law?_

Ava's eyes watered but she managed to glare at her mate anyway.

"Ava, don't give me that look," 17 scolded playfully, "Incest is never in."

**

Pan sighed as she wrapped a towel around her torso. The water had been heaven on her filthy skin and so, in her new content state and mind, the last thing she expected to do was scream.

But scream she did and when her heart finally stopped pounding she glared at the figure on her bed.

Zarah.

He had glanced up curiously at her startled voice but his eyes had quickly sharpened with interest. His mate was clad in only a damp towel that clung to her every curve that she liked to keep hidden from the world. It would him wonder how she would look without it.

"What are you doing here?" Pan hissed at him.

She tightened her towel around her body unknowingly enhancing her cleavage. Zarah noticed her action and the result, he wasn't displeased.

"Well-" Zarah was interrupted as the door swung open.

"Dad!" Pan clutched her towel even tighter, Zarah studied the results.

Gohan frowned as he took in the situation. His only daughter was nude with the exception of a piece of cloth while a young man sat on her bed like he owned it and didn't show any alarm or remorse at being caught.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Gohan demanded with all the fury of a father.

"I was taking a shower," Pan explained quickly, "and when I came out he was sitting on my bed."

"Who was on her bed?" Another distinctly male voice asked.

Gohan reluctantly moved to allow his Grandpa Bardock in the doorway.

"Ah, Bardock," Zarah grinned, "When are you coming to visit us in the labs again? Bra and I almost have the invisibility formula down but we could use another mind."

"Soon," Bardock almost smiled in return when he saw the mark on Zarah's cheek.

The older saiyan's eyes darted between the two and shock settled on his facial features.

"Pan, did you mark him?"

"Mark?" Gohan questioned knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

Pan's eyes flitted to Zarah nervously.

_"Do I have permission to use this blood for the mark?" _

"Yes," she bit her lip uncertainly.

"I see," Bardock frowned, "Zarah, we need to talk in the kitchen now."

Zarah was on his feet in the next moment and by his side with a cheerful smile for Gohan.

"What does that mean?" Gohan demanded.

"We'll explain in the kitchen," Bardock ushered Zarah ahead of him, "Pan come."

Gohan turned back to his daughter.

"Put some clothes on," he snapped and left the room.

**

Sasoli sighed as she finally made her destination in Canada.

"Hello Ms. Briefs, we are pleased to receive your company," a handsome business man tried to take her hand.

He was met with a cold expression.

"I am sure to inspect the security and make sure it is up to date," she told him in an no nonsense voice, "You will show me your labs, security system camera, offices, cafeteria, restrooms, break room, and anything else I forgot to mention."

The man swallowed nervously, "Wouldn't you like to get a bite to eat first?"

Sasoli narrowed her eyes at him before marching past him. He was obviously a diversionary tactic to stall her while they planted fake cameras to pass inspection. She had run across such delays before and knew what to expect. Any minute now the man would panic and try to guide her away from the main offices, it was too bad she already knew the layout of the whole building.

"Wait," the man grabbed her arm desperately, "Don't take off on me."

"Listen to me Mr. . ." a quick glance at his name tag, "Himbon. I'm not here to play games, I have a job to do and that is what I am going to do."

Panic flashed in his eyes, "I'm not playing any games. I just noticed you were looking a little stressed and wanted to . . . show my concern . . ."

Sasoli snorted lightly, that was a blatant lie if she ever heard one.

"Pardon me for saying so but I noticed your arm . . ."

Sasoli automatically covered her bandaged arm from view.

"My arm is none of your business," she looked at his hand, "Remove it or lose it."

His eyes filled with anger and his hand tightened.

With one expert move Sasoli was free and he was on the floor struggling to stay conscious.

"Have security remove this man from the premises," she ordered as she walked away, "He's fired."

**

Gohan paused in the entrance of the kitchen as he caught his grandpa's words.

". . .disappointed in the Vegeta line."

Zarah hung his head, a bit repentant about not waiting to claim her but the situation had been so perfect. He couldn't just let her get away . . .

"What's going on?" Gohan eyed Zarah suspiciously.

Bardock motioned for the angry father to take a seat.

"Does Pan understand what she's done?" Bardock frowned.

"I . . ." Zarah's brow creased as well, "I'm not entirely sure."

Bardock shook his head.

"I tried to warn her," Zarah defended himself, "but she wouldn't listen and then it was too late."

All eyes swung to Pan as she entered the room. She slowed her steps until she wasn't moving. Honestly. she had been stared at all day long, it was getting annoying.

"Grandpa Bardock?" Gohan's tone begged for an explanation.

"They're mated."

"What?!" Gohan and Pan's voice melded together with shock.

Zarah stiffened as Gohan gave him the a murderous look all fathers give when they lose their little girls.

Pan couldn't believe what she just heard. She was now married to the jerk under saiyan law! She glanced at him with disbelief this man was now her husband and she didn't even realize she had gotten married! No wonder he was in her room like it was no big deal! In his eyes he had every right to be there since she was there.

"Gohan," Bardock's voice was meant to soothe, "Zarah is and is not at fault."

"Explain," Gohan was shaking with rage.

"Pan issued the proposal and while Zarah should have waited to accept, he did not."

Pan cringed as her dad's glare swung her way. She had never been on the receiving end before and she didn't like it. It was scary.

"Is this irreversible?" Gohan clenched his fists, trying to control the rage within.

"Yes," Zarah announced cheerfully.

Without a word Gohan left his chair and was gone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They all felt Gohan's enormous power sky rocket and released into a blast.

Zarah tilted his head, "Was it something I said?"

End of chapter Sixteen

AN: HA! This update isn't too late!


	17. Chapter Seventeen Consequences

****

Chapter Seventeen

The door opened and Gohan entered the house calmly.

"Ok," the demi-saiyan sat down, "Now that they're . . . What does it entail?"

"Gohan?" Videl wandered into the kitchen having hard her husband's roar of frustration.

"What's happening?" Goku appeared, due to his instant transmission.

Bardock and the newly mated couple said nothing.

Gohan took a deep breath to stay serene.

"You have a new grandchild," he glared at Zarah.

"Videl! You're pregnant?" Goku grinned and hugged his daughter-in-law.

"Uh . . . no," Videl was grateful as Goku set her down.

Goku cocked his head quizzically at Pan, "You?"

"No dad," Gohan sighed, "Pan is . . . married to Zarah."

"What?" Videl was dismayed and happy, "When did this happen? Why weren't we invited to the wedding?"

"Really," Goku slapped the young man on the back and into the table, "Congratulations! Oops! Sorry."

Zarah eyed the sheepish male with interest as he rolled his shoulder and got off the floor leaving the destroyed table where it lay. This was the famous Kakarot, his new relation, and new teacher if he could arrange it. Maybe he would find out what made Kakarot such a invincible fighter . . .

"There wasn't a wedding," Bardock corrected his granddaughter-in-law, "They joined in saiyan terms. Zarah, son of 17 son of . . ."

The older saiyan frowned as an interesting question came to mind.

"Zarah, doesn't your father have two? The one who spawned him and the machine that makes up his parts?"

Zarah's gaze became thoughtful, "I had never thought about it but for the sake of simplicity, Dr. Gero is my father's creator. For though Gero didn't donate any material, biological or otherwise, to my father's being, the scientist is nevertheless the reason my father exists."

Before they could explore the origin of Android 17 any further Videl jumped in.

"Machine? Scientist?" She frowned as she regarded the young male in front of her, "If you are the son of an android then you can't be entirely human."

"Human?" Zarah's brow lifted, "I am saiyan."

Videl gasped as she finally recognized the saiyan in front of her. She had met him eighteen years ago when she was pregnant with Pan. He had only bee about five years old when he had approached her . . .

__

Videl paused to rub her temples, trying to ward off an upcoming headache when she spotted him.

The mysterious little boy saiyan that was somehow related to Trunks and Bra. What was his name? Zarka? Zarpha?

He was looking at her curiously but his eyes also held confusion.

It was strange to see her coloring almost exactly duplicated on this boy though his hair was obviously spikier and his eyes were a shade lighter than her blue.

His head tilted slightly and his bangs almost ran into his eyes, "Why do you feel like two people?"

Videl blinked at that.

"I don't know what you mean," she answered after a moment.

His dark brows lowered, "You have two different energies in your body. Why?"

Videl frowned in thought when realization made her smile, "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" The little boy inched closer.

"Yes, I'm going to have a baby," Videl laughed as his expression screwed up quizzically, "There's a baby growing in my stomach."

He looked at her critically, "So you're not just getting fat?"

Videl's mouth dropped open.

"N-no," she stuttered, trying to suppress the sudden surge of anger. He's just a kid, he doesn't know any better, she sighed to herself.

She nearly jumped when she felt a small hand on her abdomen.

"Is the baby a girl?" The boy looked up at her.

"Yeah," Videl nodded, startled at the boldness of the small saiyan.

He nodded, "She feels like Sasoli and Bra. She will be a fighter."

Videl felt a chill slid down her spin.

"What makes you say that?"

"She is saiyan, it's in her blood," the kid grinned toothily at her, "or at least that's what my mom says."

Videl couldn't help but return the boy's grin, it was so light-hearted and mischievous, "What's your name?"

"Zarah, yours?"

"Videl."

They studied each other with interest, Zarah was interested in a future sparring partner while Videl wondered what kind of person he would make when he was older.

Videl was in shock, the adorable little blue eyed boy had matured into a man and he had married her daughter.

"Would you like to spar?" Goku grinned, delighted when Zarah's blue eyes lit up with challenge.

"Dad," Gohan rubbed his temples, "This isn't a good time."

Goku cocked his head to the side as he mulled the situation over in his head.

"I have to go tell your mom," Goku lifted a finger to his forehead.

"No! Dad-" Gohan sighed exasperated with everyone as his father disappeared.

Pan jumped as something furry circled her wrist. A quick glance revealed the culprit to be none other than Zarah's tail. She looked up to see Zarah staring at her intently, he flicked his eyes to the door. His message was clear: Let's get out of here.

"Not so fast," Bardock intoned gravely, making Zarah squirm in his seat.

"Bardock, I have every right-"

"You cannot expect to thwart tradition and not face any consequences," Bardock interrupted flatly.

Zarah donned a mutinous look as he pulled Pan closer to him and moved his tail form her wrist to her waist.

Bardock and Gohan frowned at the possessive movement, though, for different reasons. Bardock was more concerned with the fact that they had not deemed Zarah appropriate for Pan while Gohan didn't like anything the boy did to display his claim on Pan.

The door slammed open as an out of breath Goten appeared in the doorway, "Gohan!"

"Not now Goten," Gohan waved his brother away.

"But Gohan--"

"Goten! I am in the middle--"

"Of introducing family," Ava and 17 stepped in the door.

"Howdy," 17 tipped his imaginary cowboy hat.

**

Terry glanced up in shock as her prison door swung open.

"You are, as of now, released from custody," the cop intoned emotionlessly, "You are free to pick up personal items at the front desk."

"Wait," Terry followed him, "Why am I released?"

"Enough testimonies back up your story of being an innocent bystander."

Terry quickly exited the prison and gathered her belongings. After all, she had places to go, people to see, and a boss to marry.

"Poor baby," she giggled, "he must have been lost without me."

**

"Zarah," Ava seemed to be confused at her son's presence, "Why haven't taken her back to your cave and marked her?"

Zarah reddened at his mother's remark and ducked his head embarrassed. Pan was just confused, did he have to smear blood on her cheek too?

Bardock stiffened, which made Gohan tense, at her implications. So Zarah had not yet marked Pan . . . Things were not so cut and dried then . . .

"Princess Ava, I cannot believe you allowed this union to take place."

"Why would I stop it?" She shrugged.

"We did not approve of him," Bardock snapped, surprising everyone present.

They had never known him to lose his temper, he was always calm and steady. He must be really upset at this turn of events.

"You were well aware of this when Pan challenged him."

"Right, she challenged him," Ava pointed out, "Thus, she activated her right to pick her own mate. She entered the fight of her own will. However, if you demand recompense we are prepared to deliver."

With a regal bow Ava waited for Bardock's answer. No one saw the secret smile she sported. If Bardock accepted her compensation then it would be too late for him to--

"We?" 17 cocked his hip, "I thought Zarah had claimed adult-"

Ava lost her smile and elbowed her mate in the stomach to shut him up but the damage had already been done.

Everyone's eyes turned to Bardock as the older saiyan boomed with laughter. Zarah pulled Pan closer to him with alarm, even he did not know what this would mean and he had a funny feeling it wasn't going to be easy or pretty.

"As always, Princess Ava, you are a mother who wishes to protect her offspring," Bardock smiled when she crossed her arms, "How clever, I can see Zarah didn't only get his brains from his father. You know the consequences your son would face and sought to take responsibility for him. You found a loophole for us not having approved of him and declared Pan as responsible for herself so she would have to accept her place as his mate. All the while increasing your net of protection for your family."

"It would have worked," Ava glared at 17, "Besides, Bardock, why should you complain? You are now part of our family."

"Not quite."

17 winced at his wife's glare, "What did I do?"

She stuck her nose in the air and left the building but not without hooking her tail around 17's wrist. 17 was confused when she stopped abruptly and sat on the ground facing the meadow.

"Sit 17," she sighed, "We're in for a good show."

"What do you mean?" He sat next to her gingerly.

"Zarah has won the right to mate Pan but he hasn't marked her. We are going to see if he can hold on to it."

**

Pan felt chills running up and down her spine. The cause? Simple, Zarah's tail was tightening and loosening on her waist. The action was as unnerving as it was soothing especially since everyone had fallen silent after the departure of Zarah's parents. Then her dad and great grandfather started whispering to each other with her uncle looking increasingly nervous.

Hesitantly, she placed a hand on his limb and started to explore the fur with her fingers. She had been curious about his tail ever since he had uncurled it from his waist. She watched her intended go still at the stroke of her fingers.

He turned to her slowly, with great deliberation as if trying to avoid detection of his new relatives. His look made her breathless as he pulled her even closer. . .

"Pan!" Bardock barked out, "Don't touch his tail! Zarah! Release her!"

The couple snapped apart with Zarah annoyed and Pan blushing, though she didn't understand why she should be embarrassed. It was just his tail!

_I have every right to touch her_, Zarah fumed to himself, _We are one._

Gohan watched them quietly, no longer angry or frustrated since he now had the upper hand. Things were not as permanent as Zarah thought they were and Gohan was about to fulfill every father's dream.

Goten fidgeted nervously, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Zarah watched the other males carefully, they seemed to be a bit smug but why?

"Gohan?" Videl touched her husband's shoulder, she had overheard their little private conversation and she was a bit alarmed.

"Videl, take Pan outside and explain what's going on," Gohan didn't take his eyes off Zarah.

Videl quickly led her daughter outside despite her protests to stay.

Zarah rolled his shoulder and stood to face the new obstacle head on.

"Zarah son of 17," Bardock announced his name as if he was on trial, "You have broken tradition thus you must either forfeit your claim on Pan or face the consequences. What is your choice?"

"I will accept the consequences," Zarah said without hesitation.

Gohan grinned, "Goten, call dad and tell him his spar is back on."

"But Gohan-" Goten tried to plead.

"Now Goten."

Goten winced and went to the phone.

"Spar?" Zarah lifted his brows, "Why are we going to spar now?"

"The consequence to what you have done," Bardock stated simply, "is you must defeat all male members of our family."

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter Eighteen It begins

****

Chapter Eighteen

"What?!"

Pan and 17 were shocked. Videl and Ava had filled in the blanks, Videl about what happened in the house and Ava about the tradition of it.

"But Dad's a mystic! Even Grandpa Goku has a hard time beating him! Grandpa Goku . . ." Pan tailed off horrified at all the gruesome possibilities.

"This is all your fault!" Ava snapped at her mate, "You and your big mouth!"

"You and your closed one!" 17 snapped right back, "If you had just explained what was going on to begin with-"

Videl and Pan just watched as the argument reduced to snarling growls. Mother and daughter looked at each other then back at the bickering couple.

Ava and 17 were nose to nose, her chest was heaving with indignation. When 17 grinned suddenly and growled something so softly it sounded like a purr. Her eyes widened as he gave her a small kiss on the nose.

Videl blushed when the saiyan woman attacked her husband with her mouth and turned away to give them privacy while Pan just watched curiously. This was were Zarah came from, was this how he would act? She could almost feel desire flowing from them as the world must have ceased to exist.

The couple pulled apart when their son walked out of the house with Gohan on his heels and Goten trailing reluctantly. Bardock intercepted Goku as he flew in.

Pan glanced back at the couple to find them both watching with as much emotion as a rock. The contrast was very startling.

"Now we will begin," Pan's head came up at the sound of Bardock's voice, "One last chance, boy, to back out of your claim. Do you wish to fight for her?"

Zarah narrowed his eyes, "I will."

"Then you will be challenged first by me, then Kakarot, Goten, and Gohan, in that order. Any loses will forfeit Pan," Bardock's face narrowed and became evil, "We begin now. Are you ready?"

Without hesitation Zarah slid into his perfected stance and while he appeared ready to fight physically, mentally he wasn't so sure. He had never had the pleasure of sparring with Bardock before, much less Kakarot, and the rest so he didn't know exactly what to expect, except that it was going to hurt.

**

Goku was a bit torn. He didn't see the big deal about Pan being married and, though he would like to spar, he didn't want to break them up but it wasn't in him to lose. _I will match my power to his and go no higher,_ Goku smiled happy with his decision, _that's the best I can do for you and it's fair._

Goten took a seat next to his new relations. _Oh man, why do I have to fight him? I should have trained more._

"Oh Gohan," Goku turned to his eldest, "Your mom doesn't believe me. You'll have to tell her Pan's married yourself."

Gohan nodded sharply, a muscle in his cheek jumping. _Zarah will not win against my dad, if he should get past Grandpa. I should have been first to fight him. He wouldn't have made it past me._

Videl glanced at her husband nervously, he had an evil gleam in his eyes that worried her. She had never seen him like this and she didn't like it. Sure, she wasn't happy about Pan getting married without their consent but, on the other hand, she didn't see the need to get bent out of shape about it. It's not like Zarah was a stranger without a job, he was a very successful business man/inventor and shared Pan's unique heritage. He might be the only man . . . er saiyan . . . hybrid that would be able to understand her.

Ava and 17 sat together as a unit, both as still as stone. 17 took his wife's hand in his own, pleased when she let him, and they looked at their son. They could see his determination and, since they knew him, his nervousness. _You can do this, _they thought as one.

**

Bardock studied the young man in front of him with interest. Zarah was poised to either attack or defend but waited for the more experienced fighter to make the first move. The boy was expertly trained and his fighting ability was only enhanced by his unique parentage. Bardock could tell the android's influence just by the way Zarah was standing, there was a looseness . . . a playfulness that was not usually common in a saiyan warrior. What's more, Zarah wasn't a brainless fighting machine and was one of the smartest people Bardock had the privilege to meet.

Zarah was, in short, everything Bardock would have wanted or his great granddaughter. however, he wasn't going to get away with just taking her.

"I pass you," Bardock narrowed his eyes at Zarah, "You pass my challenge."

Zarah went limp with relief as everyone else almost fell in shock.

"Why?" Zarah couldn't help but ask making everyone go quiet.

Bardock smiled, pleased with his curiosity.

"I am a warrior but I was also a soldier, captain of my crew. This is what was valued of me in saiyan society but not what I valued. Only a select few knew I was capable of complex thought, fewer still knew I was a scientist," Bardock paused reflecting, "Prince Vegeta was one."

Goku nodded, he remembered Vegeta bringing it up during their first fight. _Jeez, that was a long time ago._

"Thus, my challenge is not a physical one. If you were anyone else I would have asked a question so complex it would have turned your mind into a pretzel," Bardock grinned, "but as it is, you are more likely to confound me then the other way around."

Zarah returned the gesture full heartedly, "So . . . next Tuesday?"

Bardock nodded, "Yes, invisibility must be conquered. Kakarot, you turn, challenge him as you will."

No, the boy was going to pay for just mating his great granddaughter without a care in the world. If Bardock read Gohan' murderous eyes correctly, the boy was going to pay dearly.

**

Vegeta paused as he felt Kakarot's power level rise. _What's going on? Why is Kakarot sparring at such a level?_

Bra mimicked her father and sent out a probing ki for some answers.

"Daddy," she frowned, "Why is Zarah surrounded by the Sons? Is he in danger?"

The power levels she had felt were very conflicting. Goten's energy kept fluctuating as if he was nervous while Gohan just seemed to radiate fury. Kakarot was Kakarot.

"Your aunt is there as well," Vegeta's eyes changed direction, "and Sasoli is heading away from the battle. She would not be traveling away if Zarah were truly in danger but why would . . ."

Bra watched her father curiously as he shook his head obviously coming to a conclusion.

"Bra, go check on your cousin tomorrow and no sooner," Vegeta muttered darkly, "Zarah will be fine no matter what it feels like."

Bra became concerned, her father was not usually this vague unless something really bad was about to happen.

"I don't understand."

"You will when you see him tomorrow."

Bra glanced worriedly in Zarah's direction, paying special attention to Gohan's almost malevolent energy. _What's going on?_

A hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts.

"Bra, it would be better if you didn't try to sense anything for the rest of the day."

Bra bowed her head in compliance with her father's wishes.

"Yes, daddy."

**

Gohan gritted his teeth, he could understand Bardock's logic but as the father of the female in question, he was by no means pleased. Zarah was one step closer to taking his daughter away from him.

Sure, he could understand Zarah's position in this situation, after all, Hercule had not been pleased to find out his daughter was dating. However, he had at least gave Hercule enough time to get to know him! He hadn't just swooped in and married her . . . without her consent!

Well, he knew Zarah but he didn't know him know him. All he really knew was what Goten had told him while recanting Trunks influenced adventures. That was another thing, Zarah was a Briefs!

Not that he had anything against the Briefs but come on! He had spent a lot of time with Bulma while traveling to Namek and Vegeta had always been a dominate figure in his life, both good and bad, but Gohan at least knew them. He knew nothing about Zarah's parents. In fact the only ones who really knew what made Ava and 17 tick was each other, offspring, and siblings.

Gohan vaguely knew 18, mostly because she went to the reunions with Krillin. 17 never went even though he was invited even before he was married to Ava. Hell, in future Trunks' time 17 and 18 ran rampant killing and destroying everything in sight. No one really knows why they are so different around this time and for all anyone knew 17 could be only temporarily amused with is family, nothing against Ava.

Speaking of Ava, Gohan had only met her once and that had been during Sasoli's kidnapping incident. He knew better than to judge her during that time where grief thrummed just beneath the surface.

Zarah and Sasoli were mysteries in themselves. From what Gohan had heard Sasoli was some sort of spy for Capsule Corp. and a deadly fighter according to Goten. Though, Gohan puzzled, now that he thought about it, why would Goten refuse to fight Bra when he didn't hesitate when it came to Sasoli? Goten had also said she could be one of the funniest people to be with when she was in the right mood.

All Gohan really knew about Zarah was he was an inventor and as big a loner as his parents. All Goten had told him about Zarah was he was very protective of Bra and since Bra didn't like him, Zarah didn't like him.

Gohan pushed down his energy, he was not going to be given the opportunity to fight the younger man, not with his father on the job.

**

Zarah watched his next opponent warm up warily. Here was the Great Kakarot, the only one to fight his Uncle Vegeta repeatedly and win.

"Ready?" Kakarot grinned.

No sooner had Zarah nodded then Kakarot had fazed from sight. He had just enough time to blink when his arm snapped out in reflex to block Kakarot's fist. The force of his hit propelled Zarah back a few paces. The younger saiyan took a precious moment to shake out his throbbing arm and then fazed out from sight as well.

Goku was pleased, Zarah was fighting him with everything he had and wasn't doing too bad. At least with Goku matching his strength to the young man.

He easily ducked under a punch and returned it to Zarah's gut. The younger saiyan slumped forward and before Goku could hit him again he swung his head to the side cracking his head against Goku's.

"Ow," Goku raised a hand to his head, surprised that Zarah would give him a sideways head bunt. 

Hoping to catch Kakarot off guard, Zarah charged him at an angle only to have the older saiyan stick out his fist absently. Zarah immediately dropped to the ground into a slide bent on taking out his opponents legs.

Goku jumped nimbly over the boy and automatically swung out his leg to hit Zarah before he could recover his control.

Zarah grunted as the foot clipped his shoulder and sent him on a painful roll. knowing Kakarot was probably tracking his movement, Zarah kept rolling and sprung to his feet in a move he learned from his father. His mother liked to call it the punch-in-the-box since it resembled a jack-in-the-box.

All motion stopped after Zarah's hit landed across Goku's cheek bone. Zarah panted lightly, holding his position, this was the first real hit on the mighty Kakarot. Goku smiled at the young man despite the slight pain and then his expression turned serious.

Zarah tightened his stance once more. He had heard about this happening before, his Uncle Vegeta called it the 'Kakarot Phenomenon.' The Kakarot he had known was gone and here in his place was a fighting machine. The transformation, Zarah knew, was inevitable; the real question was would he be able to win when he was winded.

End of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter Nineteen A Father's Fury

****

Chapter Nineteen

Pan watched them in awe. This is what they meant to fight without rules . . . without restraint . . . It was almost beautiful . . . Her grandpa and Zarah were trading punches that could easily kill or maim if not avoided and they were batted away easily.

She hadn't realized they could bend that way. Zarah was really flexible and he seemed so loose, like he was having fun. Her grandpa seemed so serious but she knew when everything was over he'd grin and say "Same time next week?"

She winced the air left Zarah's lungs.

**

Goku lifted his brows in surprise as the young man still managed to throw punch despite the obvious lack of air in his lungs. A growing sense of excitement filled Goku as he kicked Zarah off his feet only to see him quickly rebound, panting as his air passage finally opened.

Ava's family had always been an unknown source of power, an ally only if it concerned those they considered kin. And now Pan had married into this elusive family, they would be more open to them than in the past, and that meant more sparring partners. Good ones if Zarah was anything to go by.

"Goku!"

**

Zarah grunted as he was sent to the ground with crushing force. He had thought to take advantage of Kakarot when his attention diverted from the fight at hand. With little effort Kakarot had deflected him while turning to confront the voice.

"Oh hey, Chichi," Goku grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Zarah took this opportunity to get his breathing completely under control.

"Goku, what did I tell you about sparring before a meal?" Chichi had her hands on her hips.

"Um . . ." A panicked look crossed Goku's face.

"Mom," Gohan stepped forward, "Just this once-"

A stern look stopped Gohan in his tracks. Her face lightened as she saw Ava and 17.

"Ava, 17, it's been ages since I last saw you," Chichi smiled.

Ava returned the smile slightly, "Do you remember our son Zarah?"

"Little Zarah?" Chichi scanned the group, "He's here?"

"I am not so little anymore," Zarah dusted off his pants.

"Well, look at you, you're all grown up. How's your sister?" Chichi studied the young man in front of her.

"She's a little worse for wear but she's still working," Zarah grinned and winked at Pan not caring her father was right there.

"Speaking of work," Chichi got a speculative look in her eye, "Do you?"

"He's the top inventor in Capsule Corp. second only to Bra," Bardock informed, making everyone look at Zarah.

_Second only to Bra,_ Gohan had to reevaluate the young saiyan in front of him, _but they say Bra is even smarter than Bulma!_

Zarah fidgeted under the attention, "It's not a big deal."

Ava tilted her head, confused at why everyone was making a big fuss.

"Is this important?"

"Are you serious?" Chichi demanded.

"In saiyan terms, he's the second best fighter in the world," 17 patted Ava's hand.

"Oh," the implications spread over her face, "Forgive me, Zarah, I did not understand."

Zarah felt a load lift off his shoulders as approval shinned from his mother's eyes. He bowed his acceptance.

"So, you're going to marry Pan right?" Chichi smiled, expecting him to blush or turn away.

"I already did," Zarah laughed.

Ava and 17's lips quirked in amusement while Chichi fainted.

"Chichi!" Goku dove for his wife, "Sorry guys, we're going to have to cut this short. Zarah, we'll have a rematch."

"But dad-"

"Sorry Gohan," Goku adjusted his wife in his arms, "You know how your mom gets. I would like to stay on her good side right now."

Bardock watched his son walk away, "Kakarot forfeits. Goten your up."

**

Terry smiled as she fluffed her hair. Yes, tomorrow was the big day, the day where she and Zarah would finally consummate their undying love for each other. She would wear her sexiest red dress, not that she would wear it long, and they would go at it like a pair of rabbits, right there in his office.

She'd take off his belt first, then his pants, and shirt. She would already be naked, having stripped on the way in. He'd hold her close and tell her everything she'd been waiting to hear.

"I love you Terry," his voice would be slightly rough as he kissed her all over, "You're the only one I want . . . the one I need . . ."

Terry jumped as her egg timer went off.

She glared at the object that had interrupted her fantasy. It had seemed so real for a moment.

Oh well, tomorrow it would be real and she wouldn't have to wait anymore.

"I love you too, Zarah."

**

"I pass him," Goten winced as Gohan glared at him.

"Goten-"

"I am not going to fight him when I know I can't win," Goten cut off his brother, "Besides, I know him, you don't. There are worse people out there and I know he'll take good care of her. Better than I ever could."

Bardock nodded his understanding, "Goten passes and Gohan is up."

Gohan eyed his opponent coldly.

Zarah grinned at Goten, "I'll put in a good word to Bra for you. Pan . . ."

Pan felt her heartbeat accelerate as she read the message in his eyes, _one more and you're mine._

"I have a question for you Zarov-"

"Zarah," he corrected Gohan.

"Why Pan?"

Zarah met her eyes, "She's perfect . . . I will have no one else."

Gohan felt a little of his anger dissipate.

"Why didn't you tell her what she was getting into?"

"I tried-"

"Did you?"

Zarah met Gohan's eyes.

"I didn't want her to get away."

Gohan felt his lip curl, "So without a thought to her feelings you married her without her consent. What if she hated you?"

"She doesn't," Zarah cocked a hip as his anger started to build, "I would feel it if it were so."

"Oh," Gohan was sarcastic,"What were you planning to do when she found out? What if she hated you for it? She is not one to stand by while others make decisions for her."

Doubt flashed in Zarah's eyes followed quickly smoldering anger.

"She will grow to love me as I love her."

Everyone's eyes widened at hid bold declaration.

Gohan's eyes narrowed, "What if she doesn't? What if she resents your every breath-"

"Then I will make her love me!"

"Make her?" Gohan chuckled darkly, "Now you sound like Dikon-"

Gohan never had a chance to finish his sentence as Zarah's fist flashed across his jaw. Fury raged through the young man as he glared dangerously at his father-in-law.

"I would not hold her against her will," Zarah's words were carefully controlled, "She can break our union at any time. It's her choice. I have not yet marked her as mine . . . but I am hers, I have allowed her to mark me as so. There will not be another."

Gohan's adrenaline was pumping as he got to his feet.

"Why are you fighting then? I don't understand."

"He is proving his worth," Ava snarled as she was restrained by her mate, "You dishonor him by comparing him to Dikon. Pan was willing every step of the way and I've yet to hear a complaint from **her**."

17 tightened his arms around his wife and started to whisper in her ear to calm her down.

Pan was visibly torn. What her dad had said was true, she didn't like being told what to do and she hated things that make her feel weak . . . but she didn't hate him. He was a jerk, yes, but . . . she had seen other sides of him that intrigued her.

Zarah laughing with his dad, Zarah protecting her from being run over by his parents, Zarah protecting her from his sister . . . Zarah lying on top of her . . . Zarah pulling her to him with his tail . . . Only one thing was clear and that was she need time to think about this.

"I did not think to mention it since Pan seemed to accept it," Bardock was apologetic.

Gohan turned to Zarah

"Fine it's her choice," Gohan slipped smoothly into a martial arts stance, "But you give up your obsessive pursuit of her." 

"I will not," Zarah snorted, "She will be mine."

"You will, if **I** have to make **you**."

**

What followed was not a battle, for a battle one needs two equal or nearly equal opponents. What transpired was a massacre. Zarah was an accomplished warrior but he only punched in as super saiyan. Gohan was not only super saiyan two but he had his true power released by the Supreme Kai, earning him the title of mystic. There was no comparison between the two power levels and Gohan was just mad enough not to care.

**

Vegeta's head snapped up as he felt two power levels soar and a third flare in response.

"Fuck," he exited his gravity room and blasted into the air, "Trunks."

**

Pan gasped and flinched as Zarah was thrown about like a rag doll. From what she could tell, her dad was only holding back enough to not break bones. Zarah had managed to get in a few good hits here and there, however, they didn't faze his opponent. He was already sporting a black eye.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she knew without looking it was her Grandpa B.

"What will you do Pan?" Bardock asked grimly as he watched Gohan slam Zarah into the ground for the fifth time.

"I don't know," Pan paled when Zarah knocked her dad off his feet which only served to piss him of more.

"You had better decide then," the hand left her shoulder.

Videl nodded, she didn't have anything to say. She had never seen Gohan display this amount of hostility before and it scared her.

"He's doing this for you, you know," Zarah's mom turned to her.

"He's doing this for himself," Bardock scoffed.

"No, he does this for the both of them," Ava corrected, "For the chance of happiness."

"Ava, do you want to go?" Zarah's dad was concerned at his wife's distress..

"No," she smiled sadly, "I would not miss this."

17 slung an arm around Ava's shoulders, "Hey Goten, what crawled up your brother's ass and died?"

Goten shrugged, "He must be really mad."

"Obviously."

**

Zarah felt sweat drip down his temple, or was it blood, as he flipped Gohan over his head. He quickly rolled and tried to jump to his feet when Gohan grabbed him by the neck. _He's so fast and strong,_ Zarah gasped for air, _One day, I'll ask him to spar with me . . . if he doesn't kill me._

Desperately, he swung his legs into his opponents belly.

Score, now to get some air.

Gohan kicked Zarah's stomach.

Or maybe later.

"Give her up?"

Zarah's features hardened and miraculously he could breath normally.

"No."

He didn't get a chance to reconsider his word choice when pain drove all thought from his body.

**

"Trunks!"

Trunks glanced over his shoulder to see his dad coming up fast behind him.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" He demanded as soon as his father was level with him, "I have been getting weird readings all day and now it feels like Gohan is trying to kill Zarah."

"He might be," Vegeta winced.

"Why?" Trunks demanded, "And why isn't anyone helping him?"

"Trunks, we can't interfere," Vegeta purposely slowed down forcing his son to copy to keep talking, "Remember when you told me Zarah was too impulsive?"

Trunks nodded.

"He is paying the price now. Don't worry, I don't think Gohan will actually go as far as to kill him. Come, you should go back to work."

"Are you sure?" Trunks bit his lip.

"If I wasn't I'd be there right now."

**

Zarah lifted his face from the ground and shook the dirt from his hair. He was going to be feeling this tomorrow, his body already felt like one long bruise.

He winced as a foot pushed his head back to the ground.

"Give up, you will not defeat me."

"I don't need to beat you," Zarah grunted as his head was pushed deeper into the earth, "I just need you . . . to pass me."

"You will give up long before I even consider passing you."

Gohan was frustrated. He had been pounding Zarah for about three hours now and, though he boy had lost all mobility, he still refused to give in.

Zarah flicked his tail out so he wasn't lying on it. he was in enough pain.

The movement drew Gohan's eyes, his tail . . .

_"I remember how much it used to hurt when someone grabbed my tail," Goku squeezed Radditz' tail mercilessly._

Zarah was almost pleasantly numb at this point. Give him another few minutes and he'd even be able to move again.

Gohan's foot came crushing down on the gently flopping limb.

Zarah's whole body arched in silent agony and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Gohan watched Zarah curiously as he went limp suddenly and started to pant.

_Oh god,_ Zarah squeezed his eyes shut trying to put a stop to all the whimpers in the back of his throat. Tremors racked his body as all the sensitive nerve endings in his tail tried to inform his body of it's plight. _Just breath_, he panted, _the pain will go away if you just breath . . ._

The foot came down again.

**

Ava and Bardock paled.

She turned to her husband shakily and buried her face into his chest.

"I can't watch this anymore," everyone could hear the tears in her voice.

17 wrapped his arms around his wife and took off without a word.

Videl and Pan glanced at Bardock worriedly when a scream tore the air in two.

**

"Ms. Briefs?

Sasoli blinked back tears. If she could feel her brother's pain from here then how intense it must be there. _What is Gohan doing to him?!_

"Ms. Briefs, is something wrong?" The CEO asked her, hoping she would say yes and they would reschedule their inspection.

"I'm fine," she forcefully pushed her emotions back, "Now let's continue our review of your security systems . . ."

**

Gohan jumped at the intensity of Zarah's sudden vocalization of pain and was attacked with guilt when the young man started to whimper openly. Zarah had lost all semblance of the indifferent warrior and was now curled in a fetal position. The sound had knocked the red mist from Gohan's eyes and he realized what he had done.

"Gohan! That's enough!" Bardock's voice rang out.

"Do you give her up?" Gohan felt compelled to ask one last time.

"Gohan!"

"Not now Videl," Gohan's every sense was trained on Zarah.

There was a long pause.

" . . . no . . ."

Gohan looked at him with disbelief for though the voice trembled with a hint of tears there was an underlying determination still present.

"Dad . . ."

Gohan met his daughter's eyes and saw the plea in them.

"I'm done."

He walked away.

End of Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter Twenty A Kiss

****

AN: I just wanted to thank you reviewers for all the incredibly nice reviews and support throughout all my stories. To think I was embarrassed to be writing fanfiction but no longer, thank you.

Chapter Twenty

Videl and Pan rushed to Zarah's immobile form and fell to their knees. He looked awful, every inch of his skin was covered in either bruise or blood.

"Zarah?" Pan reached out to touch his face, while her mom was trying to figure out the best way to move him.

"Don't touch him."

Pan turned to see her Great Grandpa B watching with a veiled expression.

"Why?"

"His body is hypersensitive due to his tail being . . . smashed," respect filled his eyes as he studied the beaten young man, "A lesser saiyan would have folded."

"How are we supposed to move him into the house then?" Videl got off her knees, "He needs treatment."

"We're not," Bardock sighed, "He is a saiyan. Give him a moment."

A groan drew all their eyes.

"Pan?" He croaked.

"I'm here," Pan spread out next to him on the ground so he could see her, "Are you ok?"

A small smile graced his lips, "No. Did he pass me?"

"I . . ." Pan glanced at Bardock, ". . .don't know."

"I will find out," Bardock nodded, "Pan, it's best not to linger. You must declare yourself an adult or follow your father's wishes."

"Wait for me," Videl stomped after him, "I need to have a few words with my husband."

Pan ignored the retreating figures and concentrated on her . . . whatever he was. Her only thought was he looked like road kill, the only thing she could recognize were his blue eyes and they were warm.

"Why have you done this for me?" Pan searched his face for clues, "You don't even know me."

"I've known you since I was five years old. I forgot you, though, in my pursuit of knowledge but I found you again. I will not let even death separate us if you will have me."

"I don't understand, I thought you said we were already married," Pan whispered softly meeting his expressive blue eyes.

"When I won our fight I won the right to mate you . . . but I will only complete the ritual if you are willing. I would never force you into something you didn't want . . . If the ritual is not completed by the setting of the full moon then I lose my claim."

"So everything you went through today will be for nothing," Pan frowned.

"Only if you don't accept me, Pan," his eyes turned sad, "and then I would never bother you again."

"I . . ." Pan's eyes lowered, "What if I didn't want you to stop bothering me?"

"Then I would gladly go through this again."

Startled Pan met his eyes, they were full of determination and longing. They drew her to him.

"Pan!"

She sat up reluctantly and saw her mother calling for her.

"Go," Zarah whispered gently.

She nodded and started to leave.

"Pan . . . the full moon is tomorrow night."

Pan glanced at him alarmed.

"I will be in my office until the moon sets, if you don't come I will have my answer."

"Pan!" Videl called again.

"Go . . ." He urged softly.

She left but not without looking back.

**

"It's over," Vegeta acknowledged, "and your cousin still lives."

"Why can't we go to him now?" Bra had her hands on her hips.

"I can barely feel him," Trunks had his eyes closed in concentration.

"Tomorrow you may check on him in person," Vegeta crossed his arms in a gesture his kids knew was the bottom line.

"But dad-" Bra tried anyway.

"No buts!"

**

Sasoli released all the tension from her body, it was finally over.

A hand covered her mouth.

"Not so high and mighty now are you bitch?" A blade was placed at her neck.

_Never a dull moment_, Sasoli narrowed her eyes as she recognized the spurned pretty boy's voice.

He never had a chance.

**

"He said he'd only talk to you," Videl informed her daughter.

Pan swallowed nervously and followed her father's energy signal.

"Dad?" She entered his private library.

"Is he ok?"

"He seemed to be talking ok," Pan winced as she recalled Zarah's condition.

"I went too far," Gohan had his head cradled in his hands, "I never should have thought about stepping on his tail. I just . . . didn't want you forced into something you didn't want and he was . . . so determined."

"He said it was my choice," Pan sat in front of her dad.

"He did?"

Pan nodded, "Yes, he did."

"Then I pass him."

Pan threw herself into her father's arms, "Thanks daddy."

"He'd better take care of you," Gohan returned her hug.

"I'm sure he wouldn't dare to do anything less," Pan smiled.

**

The next morning, Zarah limped through Capsule Corporation with only his will keeping him moving. His night had been hell. After he had managed to get home he couldn't sleep all he could think about was Pan.

"Zarah! Are you ok?"

"Don't touch me!" Zarah stumbled away from his well-meaning cousin.

Bra fidgeted helplessly, she wanted to help him somehow, ease his pain.

"I'll be fine as long as you don't touch me," Zarah grimaced when Bra's eyes filled with tears, "Bra . . . It's ok, I just need a couple more hours and then I'll just look bad."

"Dad explained what you had to do," Bra pushed away her tears, he hated it when she cried.

"Did everyone pass you at least?"

"I don't know," Zarah's eyes became distant.

"It was Goten wasn't it? That bas-"

"No, Bra, Goten refused to fight me," Zarah's eyes sharpened, "He stood up for me, passed me without a second thought."

"But-"

"What? You think Goten did this to me?" Zarah took on an insulted air.

"Then who did?"

Zarah sniffed derisively as he turned to his male cousin, "Let's just say I wouldn't advise you to piss off Gohan."

"Why did you come to work?" Trunks shook his head at Zarah's condition, "I would have understood."

"I have work," Zarah looked away.

"All right then," Trunks directed his eyes at Bra, "We should all go back to work."

Bra set her jaw in defiance only to be waved away by her cousin.

"I'm fine," he limped away.

Trunks glanced at his sister curiously, "Don't you have a phone call to make?"

Bra nodded.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Your office is closer," she threw over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes at her back before turning back to watch Zarah hang his head low to get past all the secretaries unnoticed. _I'll check on him later._

**

Zarah let out a small hiss as he settled behind his desk. He was still a bit sensitive but the effects were wearing off. Then the real healing would begin and by nightfall he would be back to himself.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into his chair. Work could wait for a minute or so . . .

His brow creased as he heard the door open accompaned by a gasp.

"Bra, I'm FINE . . . Terry . . . What are you doing here?" Zarah sat up wearily, he hadn't seen her since she left to go on their date.

"What happened?" Terry was absolutely horrified, he must have been jumped by . . . ten guys!

"I don't want to talk about it," Zarah snapped, "What do you want?"

"Want?" She blinked at him, "I want you."

"What?"

Terry grinned what she hoped was a sexy grin and posed to show off her super model body.

"You didn't know? You took the risk of firing me and you didn't know if I returned your feelings or not?" Terry licked her lips, "Well, honey, you just hit pay dirt."

Zarah was confused or perplexed might be a better word. All he wanted was for her to go away and leave him alone. He had thought he was perfectly clear about his wishes when he didn't go on their date and then had her fired.

He rubbed his forehead, _Why me? Why now?_ He stopped breathing when he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper. _Oh no . . ._

Slowly he lifted his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. Sure enough, Terry had taken off her dress and was only in her underclothes.

"You don't have to be shy," her voice was throaty, "I know it's your first time."

Zarah's mouth fell open.

"Zarah!" Pan smiled as she walked in only to fall short.

"Pan," Zarah's voice was full of relief, "Please make her go away."

Terry placed a hand on her naked hip, "You heard him, go away."

Pan's expression hardened, "I think he was talking about you. In fact, I know he's talking about you. He was expecting me."

"Oh?" Terry's expression was equally dangerous, "and who are you?"

"I'm his wife," Pan declared possessively.

"What?" Terry paled, "When did this happen? He's not wearing a ring. . . It's not true!"

Zarah leaned forward intently, ignoring Terry completely.

"Truly, Pan, you accept?"

"Yes," a slight blush covered her cheeks.

"NO! He's mine!" Terry dove across his desk and grabbed his scissors.

She slid into Zarah and unbalanced the chair. He saw stars as he hit the ground under their combined weight.

"I saw you first!" Terry raised the scissors.

At first Zarah thought she was going to stab him when , to his surprise, she started cutting off his shirt.

"Zarah, are you ok?" Pan came around the desk.

"Get out!" Terry screamed at her.

Zarah shoved his former secretary off of him and quickly got to his feet. As fast as he was able to.

"Good idea," Terry followed closely, "This gives me better access."

Pan lifted a brow. This woman couldn't be serious. It was obvious he didn't want her attention and yet she was all over him.

"Pan," Zarah pleaded, "Get her away from me. She won't leave, I had her fired."

"You hear that," Terry smiled triumphantly as she got the last of his shirt off, "He had me fired."

Pan might have been suspicious about his relationship with the wacko if he didn't look so miserable.

"You are so hot," Terry ran her hands down his chest.

Zarah flinched as her hands ran over his scratches and discolored skin.

Terry's hands settled on his belt.

"Terry . . ." Zarah's voice turned desperate, "Don't-"

She yanked the appendage hard trying to loosen it.

Zarah hit the ground with a yelp as all his limbs refused to obey his commands.

Pan gasped.

Terry was left holding his belt confused. She didn't see how it connected at all . . .

A hand grabbed her wrist and tightened until Terry was forced to let go.

Pan shoved the woman aside roughly and was on her knees.

"Zarah? Are you ok?"

"Ow . . ."

"What's wrong with him?" Terry crawled up to them but Pan quickly blocked her access to him.

"You grabbed his tail! You bitch! Get out of here before I throw you out!" Pan snarled at the lunatic.

"He's mine."

"No he's not!"

"Then explain our secret love letter," Terry snatched a paper from her bra.

Pan snatched the paper and read it out loud.

"Terry Britham, as of now you are dismissed from being an employee in Capsule Corporation due to gross misconduct . . ."

"See! The hidden message is so obvious! It really says 'I love you Terry' though I couldn't find the v for love but I'm sure it's there! Now get out of my way!"

Pan punched the woman, sending her across the room and into a wall. She was both unconscious and was bleeding profusely from the nose. Pan could care less.

"Call security," Zarah pouted as he examined his bruised appendage.

He could barely curl it around to his face but he managed.

"What's the number?" Pan picked up the phone.

Zarah blinked up at her, "I don't know . . . Never had to call them before."

"Zarah, I . . ." Trunks paused in the doorway as he was greeted with a very strange sight.

An unmoving half-naked woman lay crumpled against the far wall while Pan was holding the phone while standing over Zarah's prone body. He was also only semi-clad.

"Um," Pan set the phone down, "It's not what it looks like?"

Trunks quickly shut the door after making sure no one else had seen inside the office.

"Trunks," Zarah curled on his side," We have a problem."

A lavender brow lifted.

"I would say so. Every time someone enters your office you don't have a shirt on with women whose clothes aren't always intact."

**

"Yeah, dad, he's ok . . . just very bruised," Bra nodded into the phone, "He's very sensitive . . . Gohan stepped on his tail . . . Yeah, I know . . . I didn't think he had it in him either . . ."

Goten watched her talk on the phone with interest, _good he's ok_. He had been looking for Trunks when he'd stumbled upon Bra.

"He said Goten passed him . . ." Bra flicked her hair, "He didn't want to talk about it . . . ok . . . I'll talk to you later."

Bra slammed the phone down and pointedly turned around.

"How long have you been listening? What are you doing here?"

"Not long," Goten automatically took a step back, "I brought Pan-"

"Pan?" Bra's brow cleared, "Where is she? I want to talk to her."

"She's with Zarah," Goten smiled, "I think we're going to be relatives."

Bra felt herself soften involuntarily with the good news. Zarah was going to be so happy . . .

"Bra . . ."

She glanced up.

"I just wanted to say thanks for looking out for Pan and, even though you weren't too successful, it means a lot."

"I would have gotten there in time if you hadn't got in the way," Bra dismissed his gratitude irritably.

Goten's eyes narrowed, "You forget Sasoli was there too."

"You doubt my abilities?" Bra's lip curled.

"I refuse to get into this argument with you," Goten frowned, "I like to learn from the past not repeat it. I'm sorry if I insulted you when I was four and I'm sorry it took so long to realize why you couldn't stand my presence but it's over. Pan is married to your cousin and I am going to make sure she is happy."

"What's that got to do with us?" Bra snapped, not caring that she was making him mad.

"It always upset her that we never got along," Goten lashed back.

"Bullshit, she would have said something to me!"

"When? When was she supposed to tell you?!" Goten exploded, "When you left the lab? During one of your numerous visits to the house? Oh wait, that wasn't you that was Trunks! You were always to busy, knee-deep in some project with Zarah of all people."

Bra flinched as the truth hit her and left her breathless. The rawness was surprising and could only be met in one way, retaliation.

"Like you are any better? Disappearing with Trunks to god knows where! You dare blame me Son Goten! I am not her kin. Don't point fingers at me, I'll bite them off."

The space between them was nonexistent.

"Then I'll warn you now, Bra, I bite back," Goten felt the growl in the back of his throat and it surprised him.

Bra's hand flashed up to his face and the slap he had anticipated was not fulfilled.

Her hand slid to the back of his neck and his face was pulled down to hers.

It was amidst the swirling emotions they shared their first kiss.

**

"Damn it," Trunks glanced up, "If it's not one thing, it's another. They better not trash my office."

Pan raised her eyes to the ceiling while idly stroking Zarah's head. She had felt sorry for her intended when he couldn't manage to pull himself off the ground and had generously offered him her lap.

"It doesn't feel like they're fighting," she muttered.

Zarah opened his eyes sleepily, "Who?"

"Uncle Goten and Bra."

"Oh," he almost yawned.

Having Pan run her fingers through his hair was incredibly soothing and . . . stimulating. Truthfully, he had been about to get off the floor when she had made her offer. Intrigued and unable to resist, he allowed himself to flounder and accept her proposal. Now he was nice and comfortable with no plans on leaving anytime soon.

"I'd better go and break them up," Trunks frowned at his watch, "The last thing I need is Dad to come blasting through the walls."

"Bye Trunks," Zarah buried his head in her lap.

Pan blushed, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Hn," Trunks winked at her and left.

A heavy silence settled in the room.

"Um . . . Zarah . . .?"

"Hmm . . ."

"Maybe I should take you home . . . I mean you're not in any condition to work . . . and . . ."

Zarah swallowed as all thoughts of sleep disappeared.

"You want to go home?"

"No, I left home to be with you."

"My home is your home now," he tilted his head up at her, "We are mated."

"Oh right," Pan bit her lip.

Zarah sat up, though, he was sure to make it look very difficult.

"Zarah?" The concern in her voice made him smile.

"I'm ok Pan," he let her see the curve of his lips, "Besides, I still need to mark you as mine."

Pan glanced at him wearily as she helped him to his feet.

"How exactly do you mark me?"

He nuzzled her neck, drawing her attention to his shirtless condition.

"I'll show you when we get home."

"I don't know where it is," Pan gulped when he didn't let go of her and his hands started to wander on her back.

"I'll show you," he smiled against her neck.

End of Chapter Twenty

AN: Oh one more thing before you go, my dad is curious about where you guys are from so if it's not too much trouble please review and let me know. ::Whispers under her breathe:: So he'll stop bugging me. ::Voice volume returns to normal:: Thanks again!


	21. Chapter Twentyone Epilogue

****

Chapter Twenty-one

Goten didn't understand what had happened. One minute he was having an intense conversation with Bra and the next he was kissing her . . . or she was kissing him . . . He wasn't sure who was all over who but he . . . couldn't think anymore . . .

Bra moaned against his mouth and raked her fingernails down his back. Oh god . . . she hadn't realized he was so built . . . the muscles she was feeling. She could feel his hand in her hair and his arm around her waist holding her close to him. She was lost in him and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to be found.

They froze as their sixth sense went off.

Eyes went wide as it downed on them who exactly they were kissing and where as well as who was coming.

With a sharp cry they separated.

Bra touched her lips, _I was kissing Goten . . ._

Goten could only blink at the blue-haired genius, _how did . . . why . . ._

"All right you guys," Trunks threw the door open, "That's enough! I . . ."

He trailed off as he was once again presented with a scene he didn't expect. He had thought he was going to find Bra chasing Goten around the office throwing things, it wouldn't have been the first time. Instead, they're standing on opposite sides of the room breathing hard with red faces.

"Guys?" Trunks glanced at his sister then his best friend, "What's going on?"

Bra tossed her head and stormed past her brother without a word.

"Wow," Trunks whistled, "She's mad. So what happened Goten?"

"We were arguing," Goten answered and almost winced at the half-truth.

"Ah, so nothing new eh?" Trunks chuckled, "I swear, you guys, need to bury the hatchet or something 'cause I just found out Pan accepted her role as Zarah's mate."

Trunks shuffled the papers on his desk.

"Yeah, I know," Goten replied numbly.

Trunks regarded his friend curiously. He had never heard his Goten talk in that tone of voice since . . . Majin Buu had killed his parents.

"Goten, is something wrong?"

Goten shook his head.

Trunks frowned, disturbed by his friend's silence.

"Are you sure?"

Goten forced a smile onto his face.

"What are you talking about Trunks?"

"This must have been one hell of an argument," Trunks concluded.

"Um . . . yeah," Goten turned to hide his blush, "I have to go."

"Go?" Trunks' brows shot up, "But you just got here."

Goten paused, "I promised my mom to help with the house today. You know how my mom is."

"Yeah, I know," Trunks was confused, knowing Goten was being exactly up front with him but not willing to push it.

"I'll see you later," Goten ducked out of the door.

"Yeah," Trunks sighed, "Later."

**

Ava sat outside leaning against a tree with a contented smile.

"I've never seen you smile like that outside our bedroom."

"Well, you always did have a big ego 17," Ava opened her eyes to find her husband crouching in front of her.

"Talk about mood swings," 17 tilted his head, "Yesterday you were a mess worrying about Zarah. Today as happy as a clam. Explain."

"He's fine now," she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "and complete."

"Now you're being cryptic."

"He proved himself and won his mate. He is now probably on his way to mark her so she stays that way."

17 frowned as a thought came to him.

"Ava, about this marking thing-"

"Thing," her brow lifted, "It is not just a thing, 17, it will be what binds them together."

"Yeah, whatever," 17 smiled as his wife's expression became annoyed, "Did I mark you? I don't remember doing anything special and . . ."

Her amusement was clear when she opened her eyes.

"Yes, you marked me."

"But how? I know you marked me when you smeared blood on my cheek but I didn't do anything like that." 17 was mildly worried.

Her smiled turned teasing.

"Trust me, you marked me. You took my first blood."

"First blood?" 17 expression was quizical.

She leaned forward to nuzzle her mate.

"When you entered my body for the first time and changed it forever."

"Oh you mean . . ." 17 blushed, "That's how he has to mark her!"

"Yes," she licked his cheek, "You're cute when you blush."

"Wait," 17 stopped her wandering hands, "Why are the marks so far apart when they take place?"

"You and your son did things differently," Ava rolled her eyes, "Usually the marks take place right after each other. When a female enters a lunafair, she knows what risk she's taking and accepts the consequences when she loses. A male would not usually allow himself to be marked until he is in the process of marking himself."

"So you marked me right away," 17 turned the thought over, "and we could have completed the ritual right then and there."

"Yes," her expression darkened, "but you ran away. You rejected me."

"Not on purpose," 17 released her hands and pulled her closer to him, "I would have never left had I known."

Ava's lips twisted ruefully, "You almost made me cry."

"You really need to tell me about some of these customs. Jeez, to think I could have been with you so much sooner . . ."

Ava turned to the side before turning back to her mate.

"Your son is heading toward his cave with his mate."

"I just happy Gohan doesn't know about this marking process," 17 allowed his hands to wander.

"Yes, if he had he might have really tried to kill him," Ava noted solemnly.

"How come these marks are not more obvious?"

"In battle one could not afford to let it be known they had a mate, especially if captured," Ava kissed him, "That's why saiyans were thought to be a more loose race. No proof of unions were allowed."

"Then how did a male know if a female was free to marry?" 17 picked her up and headed to their own cave.

"I don't know . . .They just did."

"So my son is about to become a man," 17 stated proudly.

"More importantly a full-fledged warrior," Ava nibbled his neck, "This was his final test."

"What? To jump someone's bones?"

"No. To ensure his legacy."

**

Pan's breathe caught in her throat as they landed. He hadn't let go of her the whole way and as soon as they landed, again in the middle of nowhere, he had swept her into his arms.

"I thought you were hurt," her tone was accusing.

"I might have exaggerated a bit," he tightened his grip, "You were just so accommodating."

"I thought we were going to your house?"

"We are and here it is."

With a flourish he dropped off the edge of the cliff in an arch and into his cave.

Pan relinquished her death grip on her husband and willed her heart to stop pounding.

"Don't do that ever again," she glared at him.

He grinned at her, noticing she hadn't complained about the unique residence.

"We are one now," he kissed her.

Pan returned it without reserve and Zarah finally understood why his father liked to rile his mother up: It made her face light up.

Epilogue

Bardock glanced up as the wind changed direction. _How appropriate_, he muse as he continued his morning exercises.

Pan had moved out, that was expected, and seemed to be a different person. She no longer had a chip on her shoulder that she was dying for someone to knock off so she could prove herself. She moved with a new self-confidence and awareness of self that before had been sadly lacking. When she sparred with him, she no longer second guessed her every move and had come at him with new ones. Her mate's influence no doubt.

Zarah stopped spending all his extra time in the lab with his cousin to visit his mate. He had even almost convinced Trunks, and Pan, to let her be his secretary since she was the only one he would trust with his files. The only problem with that solution was Pan had no intention of becoming a secretary and Trunks, still being Zarah's boss, had decided that Pan would distract Zarah more from his work than help him with it. With a defeated sigh, the young inventor had retreated but still was scheming for a way for to make it so. Oh well, at least the boy had finally found a way to deal with the women in the building.

Bardock chuckled at the memory, Zarah had somehow managed to take a picture of himself and Pan kissing and sent it in a memo to every female employee with the word: This is my wife. I am married now.

Trunks hadn't been pleased with Zarah's misuse of company resources and even less pleased on the effect of the female staff. They left his cousin alone and went after him with even more determination.

The only thing Bardock didn't understand about the whole affair was the way his grandson Goten was acting. Goten had stopped his sporadic dating patterns and seemed to brood closer to home. His visits to Trunks had been cut down drastically and, he had heard from Pan, Bra rarely left her lab anymore.

_Very interesting_, Bardock paused to scent the air around him, if he didn't know better he would think something had happened between the two but knowing about their estrangement he doubted it. Still, their two bloodlines were known for doing the unpredictable and overcoming overwhelming odds.

"Pan, what are you doing here? I would have thought you would be with your mate," Bardock smiled, she had thought to catch him off guard.

"I . . ." Pan shook her head to organize her thoughts, "It occurred to me that we never finished my training."

Bardock allowed himself an amused snort.

"Of course we have."

"No, you said that after all my training I would have a final test," she insisted stubbornly, "You haven't given it to me."

"Pan," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Your final test was to find a male and conquer him. You have done this already."

"You mean with Zarah?" Pan's eyes became thoughtful.

"You are now a warrior and everything you need to know you can learn from your mate."

"So that's it?" She tilts her head to the side.

"No, but it's the beginning."

"The beginning of what?" 

"Your path as a warrior."

The End

AN: Sorry this is so late but I have been occupied with the holidays and whatnot. I want to thank all my reviewers for staying with me, especially the ones who have been with me since the beginning. Thanks again to those who volunteered their location to satisfy my dad's curiosity. He thinks it's cool that people are actually reading and reviewing my stories. So tell me you guys, do you want more? Two different stories have been circling and I'm not sure what is going to go first. A story where Goten and Bra find love or a dilemma with 17, with the new GT episodes coming out I have been appalled with what they did with his character and I have a hankering to change it. So let me know what you guys think and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
